Yugioh bloopers and more The Continued Series
by RyouBakurasfangirl
Summary: Every show has bloopers, mistakes and more. Even Yugioh! Watch the Yugioh charactors struggle with lines and even their fellow cast members! And much much more! Warning; Yaoi I guess, cursing REVIEW REPLIES IN CHAPTER 23 CAUSE MY COMPUTERIS NOT WORKING!
1. Heart of the cards, bloopers of the scrp

**Hey, its me again!**

**I really wanted to write this, because it's suppose to be funny.**

**If it isn't....well.....I don't know.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**None of this is true, and I'm not trying to make fun of any of this. I just**

**got this idea. Please, no body kill me!**

**I do not own Yugioh!!!!**

**____________________**

Heart of the cards, bloopers of the script.

**Take one.**

Yami was in the recording room, recording the opening lines, but failing. "Long ago, when the cards were youn....Wait--Aw, crap. Sorry, let-let me start over."

Bakura and Seto were laughing at him and Yami saw it, but decided to ignore it.

"Okay, ready for ya Yami!"

"Okay," Yami took a deep breath. "Long ago, when the cards were still.....Aw, crap! I did it again! Sorry, sorry!"

"And I thought he was the main charactor!" Bakura bursted out laughing.

"You and me both!" Seto shouted, laughing as he did so.

Yami growled but ignored them both. "I'll get it right this time,"

"Okay, do yur thing."

He took another deep breath. "Long ago, when cards games.....Aw, shit, damnit! I did it a frekkin again!!"

Seto and Bakura's faces were red from laughter.

"Hey, Yami! Can I be the new main charactor! I can record better!" Bakuar shouted.

"Scruw you, Bakura!"

"Yeah, I love you to!" He shouted mockingly, making Yami growl angrily again.

"Of course, they HAD to pick YOU has the damn villian!"

Bakura laughed so hard that he fell off the cough. "I can't wait until you read the script, Yami. I'll probably die laughing!"

"Scruw you, Bakura! At least _I'm _in the first episode!"

"Scruw you, Yami!"

**Take two.**

Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan were shoting the first scene.

"Joey, earth to Wheeler-I mean Joey...." Yugi and the others laughed.

"C'mon Yuge, get ya lines right!"

"I'm sorry-I'm sorry-" He almost fell off the chair laughing.

"Okay, start from the top!"

"You got it!" Yugi nodded.

"Joey, earth to Joey! Hey, are you in there?........What's my next line?!" He whispered.

Tea turned away laughing.

Joey leaned in. "I don't know mine ether....." He whispered. Yugi shook his head in question, both teens chuckling like idiots.

"No?"

"Nah, I forgot it as soon as dhis thing started."

Yugi fell this time, laughing as hard as possible.

"Come on! Lets get this scene done!" Tea shouted, but laughed while she did so.

"Okay," Yugi got back on the seat.

"Start from the top!"

"Joey.....Eearth to Joey. Hey, are you in there it's........I've been brian washed by card games!" His head slammed against the desk.

Joey, Tea and Tristan laughed while Yugi pounded his fist on the desk. "God, I can't rememeber my lines!"

"Gardner, tell Yugi his lines!"

She nodded and obeyed, whispering his lines to him.

"Thanks Tea."

"Alright, lets start from the top.....AGAIN!"

This time YUGI got it right.....But Joey....*Sigh*

"I have no idea which card I'am suppose to grab......" He said staring at the five cards in his hand, trying to think which one he was suppose to set.

Tristan head klocked him from the side. "Aw, isn't he cute when he's thinkin! It must hurt a lot. Because he's trying to think which CARD to set!"

Joey, pushed Tristan away. "Shut up! I can't remember which card I'am suppose to play-or set-or Summon. Whatever the hell that guy told me to do!"

"Summon, you moron! SUMMON!" Bakua shouted from behind the camras.

"No wonder you and Seto get along so well, you're both jackasses!"

"At least I know how to actually PLAY this game!"

"Shut up, Bakura!!! I'll come over dhere!"

_"Oooh, _I'm shaking in my I'm-not-afraid-of-total-dumbasses-boots!"

Joey growled angrily and stood. "Cast him in the Ep where I punch someone!"

Yugi sighed. "Always pickin' a fight, huh, Bakura?!"

"Pretty much."

"This is gonna be a _long _five seasons......."

___________________________________________________

Me/ I don't know if that's funny are not.....They could think I'm making fun of the charactors......And the show.

Bakura/ Yeah, they probably will think that.

Me/ *Sigh* At least it was worth a try....

Bakura/ No it wasn't! You just made your own little abridged thing! And it sucked!

Me/ *Runs away crying* You're mean Bakura!

Bakura/ *Rolls eyes* Now that I think about it, Marik can HAVE her. Review or something......


	2. Effect, Magic and Trap

**Okay, time for this second chapter.**

**I hope its funny enough.**

**I don't own Yugioh.**

_____________________________

Effects, Magic and Trap.

**Take three.**

Now Yugi walked threw the door of the game shop and answered the phone.

"Hello, Game stop. I-I mean, Game shop."

"Yugi! You moron! Never call here again until you've got your lines right!" Seto shouted from the other line.

Both laughed. Yugi managed to say "Really? well, I challange you to a phone Duel!" threw his laughter.

So they try again.

"Hello Game stop.....damnit!" He hit the phone on the wall while Tea laughed and Tristan held his stomach. Joey had his hands in his face. "Oh....God, this is gonna take forever just to complete the first Episode!"

Aaand they try again.

"Hello Game shop."

"Yugi, I've kidnapped some old man and then I Dueled him for no good reason. Come pick him up and call a hospital, because I sure as hell arin't gonna do it! I'am to rich!!"

"Call the damn hospital yurself, you lazie, richboy, bastered!" Joey shouted in the background.

"This is 4Kids Joey, you can't curse in it!"

"Fine, then dhis is da uncut verstion!"

"No, it isn't, mutt for brians!"

"Oh, shut up Kaiba!"

"Make me mutt!"

Tea rolled her eyes. "Will both of you shut up?! We have a scene to do here!"

AND THEY TRY ONCE AGAIN....

"Hello, game shop."

Seto was silent.....more silence. "Yugi.....What. Are. My. Lines?"

"I. Have no. Idea. Why. Are. We. Talking. Like. This?"

"For. Dreamadic. Effect."

"I. Get. It."

Joey laughed in the background. "You. Both. Are. Crazy!"

Then there was sighing behind the camras.

**Take four.**

Once they'd finally got to the scene where Yugi transforms into Yami, things got bad.

"Play time is over, Kabi-Oh shit, I dropped the Puzzle thing!" Yami shouted as the Puzzle hit the floor. He quickly picked it up. "The-the damn rope won't hold soild Gold? Impoissible!"

"There's gonna be a chain for it in the next season!"

"Oh, can't wait for that. My necks gonna be green forever when that comes."

"Just shut up and do yur thing!"

"Fine...." He turned back.

They started again.

"Play time is over, Kaiba! Damnit, I dropped it AGAIN!"

"Get a chain, or stronger rope." Seto told them. "I ain't workin here if that damn thing keeps falling off his neck."

AND THEY TRY AGAIN!

"Play time is over, Kaiba!" He finally got the lines out, and then the colorful winds came in. He scurried a bit. "What the hell is this?" He was trapped in some sort of twister. When he was revealed, his hair was all messed up.

"What the hell is wrong with your hair?" Seto asked.

"Forget that! What the [Beep] was that all about!"

"Yami, it's a part of the transformation."

"I don't give a damn! My contract stated that no harm would come to me, THAT almost killed me!"

"It's a part of the show, calm down." Seto said.

"Hell no! I wanna talk to someone! I wanna live threw the transformation, not _die_ trying to live threw it!"

End of chapter two.

_________________

**Okay, that's it for now.**

**Please review!**

**Yugioh forever!**


	3. AHH! Scary halograms and more

**Oh, gosh.**

***Blushs***

**Everyone seems to really like this story.**

**Maybe it IS funny? *Thinks for a moment***

**I guess so... *Smiles***

**By the way, today's my birthday! Yay! I'm turning 14!**

**So, I made THIS chapter just for you my loyal fanfiction reading**

**fans!**

**I do not own Yugioh.**

**_____________________**

AHH! Scary halograms and more!

**Take five.**

Finally, Yami calmed down and the scene went on. But nothing went as plained.

"I Summon this creepy ass monster!"

"Ah! Oh my Ra! A real monster! I'm a 5000 year old Pharaoh afraid of a Monster and the damn Puzzle dropped AGAIN!" He shook his head and stepped off the Dueling Set.

Seto was laughing, and BAKURA was also laughing. "Loser!"

"Scruw you, Bakura! Why the hell are you even here?!"

"Like I said before, Yami! I'am watchin you try and do your lines, and I'm almost dead!!" He held his stomach, his face red from laughter.

"Get off the Set!" Yami shouted.

Bakura shook his head and calmed a little. "No way, I'am watchin this."

He growled angrily. "I said.....GET OFF THE [Beep]ing Set!"

Bakura ran away.

THAT didn't go as plained, and it took until the next day to actually complete the Scene.

**Take six.**

Now, Seto was summoning the fifth Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"I summon the third Blue Eyes White Lightning!......Wait...."

Yami laughed. "It's Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Not Lightning!"

Seto set his hands on his face and shook his head. "OH GOD! I'am just like you!"

"Hey!" Yami shouted.

"Hey look everybody, the great Seto Kaiba has just forgot the name of his OWN FAVORITE monster!" Joey shouted, laughingly of course.

"Shut up, mutt!"

"Whatever Seto richboy, oh-I mean-Seto Kaiba!"

Seto growled angrily. "God, I want to kill you! But I have far to much money"

"Hire Bakura to do it, ya lazie bastered!"

"This is 4kids you idiot! Stop swearing!"

Joey sighed but nodded still.

"Okay, onto the next scene!"

**Now comes the next Episode. **The script is thrown.

**Take 1.**

Yugi and Joey were at the....I guess....playground of their school?

Yugi sat on the pole thingy and tried so hard to balance.

"What's wrong, Yuge?"

"I can't seem to find my balance! AAHH!" He fell back.

"Get some clue!" Shouted Bakura from the background.

Joey helped Yugi back on his feet. "Shut up, Bakura!"

"Hey, scruw you Wheeler! I'm the villian in this series, what are you? Oh, wait, I know! A SIDEKICK!"

"Hey, Bakura!"

"Yeah?"

"Bugger off!"

Yugi sighed. "You learned that from Ryo, huh?" He asked Joey.

"Maybe......"

AND they try again.

"Okay...." Yugi and Joey just stared at each other in silence.

"You know what?"

"What? Joey asked.

"We're shoting a scene." Yugi said it like it meant nothing almost.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Then what the hell are my lines?!"

"I have no idea!"

Well THAT was weird......Onto the next scene!

Yugi, Joey and Solomin were in the Game Stop.....SHOP! I mean GAME SHOP!

"Good morning old dude!" Joey shouted.

Yugi sighed.

Bakura's laughter could be heard in the background.

Wait.....What are they? Ooooh, they're trying _again...._Okay.... Thought they were gonna kill Bakura, but I was wrong...*Wipes away sweat from forhead with a relieved sigh*

Joey walked in. "Good morning..."

"Shut up, Joey! I'am pretty sure these are MY lines!"

"Sorry, Yuge!"

"Like I said; SIDEKICK!"

"Bakura, get off da Set!" Joey shouted.

"No! I already got kicked off Yami and Kaiba's Duel! And since I don't come in until Episode 14 or something, I want to watch!"

"Get OFF the Set, or I'll tear you limb from limb." Joey waved his fist at Bakura, who just shook his hands back and forth.

"Oooh, once again I'm shaking in my I'm-not-afraid-of-a-total-dumbass-boots!"

"I'AM GONNA KILL YOU, BUNNY EARS!!!" He went after Bakura.

"My boots want to kick your ass, Joey!"

"Yeah? My fists wanna kick yours!"

"I said to stop swearing!"

"I don't give a damn!"

___________________________

**Please review, it'd make Bunny Ears go away.**

**Yugioh forever!**


	4. OMG

***Wipes a tear away from laughing***

**Oh, sorry. I was just reading what I wrote,**

***chuckles***

**Gosh, I'm mean. **

**I do not own Yugioh, but if I did....TRUST me, you'd ALWAYS see the bloopers!**

**____________________________________**

OMG!

**Take two. (A;N, sorry about this little mix up. I messed up last time, this is the actual first scene)**

Yugi and the gang were in class, and Ryo was in the surroundings. Things are going great! *Sigh* I can't lie.

"I Set-Summon....Whatever the hell I'am suppose to do, I do it!" He set a Rock monster on the field.

"Joey, you're such a dumbass!" Bakura shouted from behind the camras.

"Okay!" Joey stood, slamming his cards on the desk.

Yugi sighed. "And it's official...."

"Joey's pissed...." Ryo finished for him.

Joey growled angrily and balled his hands into fists. "Turn off dhose damn camras! I'am gonna kick Bakura's ass!"

Bakura once again waved his hands back and fourth. "I'm shaing in my-"

"Get your ass over here, you bunny haired, King of the Morons!" Joey went after Bakura.

Bakura backed up, when Joey got closer he began to run. But not before mutterung. "Oh shit!"

And they try again.

Yami and Yugi got the police to break the two idiots up, and Bakura was band from the Set until he could control his mockings.

"Okay! Lets try this AGAIN!"

Joey did his lines perfectly......BUT GUESS WHO COULDN"T SAY HERS!

"Joey, my little friendship fairy is gonna kick your huge rocks butt!"

"What? Dhat don't make sence at all!"

"I know, nothing I say in this series does."

Yugi, Tristan and Ryo broke. They laughed so hard....*Trys and fails to hold in laughter* Ryo wet himself.

"Oh, my Ra!" Yami shouted behind the camras.

"What-What happened?" Ryo asked, not fully knowing he wet himself.

They all saw the wet spot on Ryo's school outfit and tried not to laugh.

Then, suddenly, Bakura ran threw but he wasn't wearing his cloths? The funny thing is, no one knew what was going on.

"What the [Beep?]" Yami asked once he saw Bakura leave quickly. "Did I just see Bakura run threw here...naked?"

Joey laughed so hard, his face turned purple. "OMFG!"

Okay, okay, that was probably the weirdest thing I've EVER writen! Hope it's still funny though. Probably not.

**Take 3.**

Once they'd finally gotten to the livingroom scene, things didn't really get better so they took a break.

"Why the hell did Bakura run threw here naked? I wanna wash my eyes out with soap, and that's tellin a LOT!" Joey told them, a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Same here, dude." Tristan set his hand on Joey's shoulder. "Same here...."

"Hey, wanna get him back for almost blinding us?"

"Sure, I've been dyin' to pull a prank on that bunny eared creap."

Yugi set his hand up. "I'm taking no part in this, come on Tea lets go see if Pegasus is done with his make-up."

Him and Tea walked away and Joey and Tristan thought of their evil plain.

**In Bakura's trailer.**

"I love you, you love me. We're a happy family!" Bakura sang. Joey and Tristan heard from outside the trailer.

"Hey, I got a recorder in my pocket." Tristan whispered.

"Perfect, get it out before he stops singing!" Joey whispered back.

Tristan got the recorder and held it up to the door, both boys trying not to laugh as Bakura sang _Barbie Girl. _

"Oh my God, Bakura's gonna kill us, Joey." Tristan whispered.

"Now that I think about it, you're probably right. Who cares anyway, lets just get this prank over with. It's gonna be funny as hell."

"Agreed."

End of really crappy chapter.

____________________________

**Okay, I may have gone overboard with this**

**chapter.**

**But oh well, I'll probably do worse.**

**Please review! ^^**

**Yugioh forever!**


	5. Hold your stomach and breath

**Yeah, it's me RyoBakurasfangirl.**

**Hope you like this super special awesome chapter.**

**This Rya no own Yugioh.**

**_________________________________________**

Hold you stomach and breath

**On the set.**

Joey and Tristan skipped to the set of the livingroom.

"Finally! We've been waiting for you two for at least an hour!" Tea shouted.

Joey chuckled almost evilly and looked at Tristan. "We were.....just listening to the funniest thing in da world."

"Yeah, we can't wait to show you guys what we heard."

"Show? What'd you guys do?" Ryo asked, now in a deferent school uniform.

"We did nothing, Bakura sang-I mean DID it all!" Tristan cracked up uncontrolably.

Yugi sighed and shook his head. "Oh, this should be good."

"Nah, Yugi. It's gonna be perfect!" Joey shouted and then Bakura walked in. Joey and Tristan grinned evilly. "Go do dhat thing I told ya to do," Joey whispered and Tristan nodded. He walked from the set, only to return in five minutes.

Yami, Duke, Seto and Solomin walked onto the set.

"Huh, why are you guys here?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged. "Joey told us to come, he said if we didn't we'd miss the show."

"What show?!"

Suddenly, Bakura's singing voice came loud in the building. _"I'am a Barbie girl, in a Barbie World....."_

Seto's mouth opened. "What. The. [Beep]?!"

"Is that Bakura's voice?!" Duke shouted. Joey and Tristan were on the ground, laughing as hard as they could.

"Oh my Ra! Where are the dead [Beep]ing morons who recorded that?! I'll kill them!" Bakura was blushing deep, and everyone was laughing like idiots.

"He's a Barbie Girl, in Zorcs WOORLD!" Joey sang, now standing next to Tristan.

"Life with modern, he thinks Seto's fantstic!" Tristan sang along.

Bakura growled and his eyes twiched, he went after the two. They ran but still sang. "Come on Kura, lets go party!"

"Haha, yeah!"

"Come on Kura, lets go party!"

"Wow, wow!"

"He's dha Barbie girl, in Marik's WOORLD! Imagination, Kura thinks life is Zorcs creation!" Joey sang louder.

"Come Kura, lets go party!" Tristan shouted.

"Hahaha, yeah!" Joey sang along.

"Come Kura, go to Seto's party!"

"Wow, wow!"

Okay......Question, how to Joey and Tristan know the song Barbie Girl? It's not like you know a song as SOON as you hear it. Onto the next scene....hopefully Joey and Tristan are still alive....I kinda doubt it.

**Bach stage.**

Bakura cursed in Egyptian and didn't stop until the next day.

Now they were all in the room where they prectis the lines....I have no IDEA what the room is called! I'am such an idiot!

"Okay, who-who gos first?" Yugi asked.

"I wanna go first!" Mokuba shouted.

"You're not even in this episode, I don't think anyway." Yugi replied.

"Wait, which episode is dhis anyway?" Joey asked.

"Like the third or something."

"Oh, okay. Uncut or 4kids?"

"4kids, Joey."

"DAMNIT!! Oh, I mean, DANG IT!"

Okay, short AND weird. Moving on!

Now they were shoting the secen when Pegasus and Yami Dueled.

"Okay, now. Where the hell are we?"

"I have no idea actaully!" Pegasus shouted, turning to the people behind the camra. "Where the hell are we?"

*In the Shadow Realm! You're in the Shadow realm!*

"Shadow Realm? What the [Beep]?! Oh, edit a small stupid curse like the word I JUST said; Stupid. But let some old guy copy a game that was played in Egypt, then produce it. Then afterwards make him a damn villian, then to make matters worse, have him make hudrens and hundrens of stupid teens come to Duel in a turnamunt so he can get his hands on a stupid necklace that has nothing what so ever to do with the ploit. JUST so he could see his dead wife?!!"

Yami just stared at him for a moment. "Pegasus, nothing, I repeat, NOTHING you just said made any sence at ALL."

"I know, maybe I should stop wearing so much hair-jell."

"You wear hair-jell?"

"God, you're retarded! How the [Beep] do you think my hair NEVER moves!"

"Okay.....Just stop cursing. THIS IS 4KIDS!!"

"I don't give a damn!"

Bakua laughed from behind the camras AGAIN. "Nobody on this show does, Pegasus!"

"GET OFF THE SET, BAKURA!" Yami shouted.

"No!"

"GET. OFF. THE DAMN. SET. NOW!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay, I'am gone!" Bakura shouted and ran off as Yami ran after him.

Did you Laugh...no? LAUGH!

______________________________

**Okay, maybe I should cut down on the cursing, wait.....**

**Scruw the Rules I have money! ^^ Or maybe I'll **

**call Limey man to help me out. ^^**

**Please review! ^^**

**Yugioh forever! **


	6. Comment special

**Okay, update time!**

**I promise this chapter WILL be funny, unlike the other**

**chapters.**

**This Rya no own the Yugioh.**

**_________________________**

Comment Special.

**Back stage of episode 14 or something.**

Bakura and Ryo were in the back stage hang out, both wearing a long sleeved shirt and baggy pants. After a day of wearing leather, you NEED to wear something comfortable.

"Okay....um.....Yeah, it's me Theif King, Bakura."

"And I'm Ryo, but my name is only actually mentioned in the Manga and season Zero."

"We have a season Zero?"

"Yeah, don't you remember shotting it?"

"No...."

"Why does that not surprise me."

"Moving on! The stupid lady who created this stupid Fanfiction Abridged thing, wanted us to take a break from fliming and just plain read some comments for her 'loyal' fans. She just made the comments up herself and decided WE, of all the Yugioh Charactors, had to read them."

"She gave me 100 bucks!"

"What! I didn't get jack! Where's mine?"

"Okay, that's the thing. She TOLD me to give you half, but we were at a store. And my favorite ice cream was there....so yeah, PUT THE PUZZLE TOGETHER."

"And THIS is why I hate working with you people!"

"Shut up, lets read the first comment!"

"Why?! It's stupid, and not to mantion weird!"

"Oh, who cares! READ IT!"

"Okay then!" He opened the letter. "From Dark Necrofear....What the [Beep]?!"

"Is THAT what she wrote?!"

"No dumbass, that's my monster! How random IS this chick?!"

"Who, the nice lady, Rya, who made this?"

"No, the tooth fairy! Of course her! Stupid!"

"Did we GET a message from the tooth fairy?"

Bakura sighed. "Okay, YES this message, RIGHT HERE in my hand, the one that's randomly named Dark Necrofear, which is fake....is from the tooth fairy..."

"Stop being so damn sarcastic!"

"Hey, you're the one who asked!"

"MOOVING ON!"

"Okay," Bakura began to read aloud. "Dark Necrofear says; I love to read Yaoi, my fav charactors are you and Ryo. Giggle, giggle, giggle."

"What's 'Yaoi'?"

"For some reason, I think it's best we DON'T know."

"Why?"

"Do NOT ask me."

"Why?"

"Shut up, it's your turn to read one."

"Yay!" He took a letter and quickly opened it. "Okay, from Mariks#1fangirl-"

"Wait, wait, wait! MARIKS fangirl? MARIK!"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"She's OUR fangirl, Ryo. OURS!"

"Uh....Bakura, she kinda loves all of us here. So really, she isn't just OUR fangirl."

"But I want her to be!"

"But she isn't.....Deal with it!"

"You're just jealous because Marik's dating her!"

"You're jealous to, so shut up!"

"Okay, you've a point there...."

"Moving on! Anyway, the comment says; Board.....board......now very board.... Goes to read a book......"

Bakura laughed while Ryo sighed. "That's what you get for letting ME read the first comment!"

"Shut. Up. Bakura!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"I'll force you!"

"Go ahead and try!"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Will you PLEASE shut up!"

"Bad try!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up first!"

"We have a comment special to do here!"

"Read my lips! I. Do. Not. Give. A. Damn!"

"You should!"

"And why's that?!"

"If we don't behave, Rya WILL cast us out of her Fanfiction Abridged!"

Both teens shut up.

"I still don't give a damn...." Bakura muttered.

"Shut up, Bakura..."

"No."

"Just shut up!"

"NO!"

"Do you WANT to be casted out of the fanfiction abridged?! She'll send you to the Shadow Realm, her Yami can do that!"

"Oh, I'm sooo scared of a stupid teenaged fangirl who waists her time making this stupid fanfiction abridged instead of writing something that ISN'T completely boring!"

"She's a good writer!"

"Did I say she wasn't?!"

Ryo sighed. "Bakura, she loves you. At least give her credit for that...."

"I'am not letting her us MY credit card."

"You do realize we've been recording this....right?" Ryo asked suddenly, remembering the camra RIGHT in front of them.

"Uh.............."

"..."

"..."

"Maybe we should go." Bakura stated, hearing someone stomp threw the halls outside the door.

"Why?"

"I think I hear Rya coming."

"OH SHIT! Quick, get the camra and NEVER let her know this happened!"

"Agreed!"

Run Ryo, Bakura! Hurry!

*Evil smirk from my Yami*

_____________________

**Okay..............VERY**

**weird. **

**Limey man helped me, THAT was a mistake.**

**Never, I repeat, NEVER let Ryo-Limey man-**

**help you write a Fanfiction abridged!**

**Hope you liked this.**

**I've been dying to write a comment speical.**

**And I will write another one in the future, who knows WHEN in**

**the future.**

**The next one will be Marik and Yami Marik.**

**Have anything you want to ask them, just mail me and I MIGHT**

**let them read it.**

**NOTE; If you do, they'll probably find a way to make fun of it.**

**But they WILL apologize if done so.**

**Please review! ^^**


	7. Yay! Another comment special

**Haha! I fooled you all!**

**You probably NEVER thought I'd have the Marik and Yami Marik**

**Super Special Awsome, super chocolatey rare, minty flavored, yaoi sencord, **

**Kura mentiond, super comment special today!**

***Takes a breath* Okay.**

**Atention Readers, I do not own Yugioh! But I DO quote LK like no bodys business!**

**______________________________________**

Yay! Another comment speical!

**Previously on this crappy ass fanfiction abridged.**

So far Yugi challanged Seto to a Phone Duel, Yami can't stop dropping the Puzzle thing, Seto summoned the Blue-Eyes White Lightning, Ryo pissed himself, Bakura ran threw the Set naked, Joey and Tristan made their own weird verstion of Baribe Girl, Pegasus can't say anything that makes sence, nobody really cares that it's 4Kids and not uncut, we've even got Ryo and Bakura doing comments and the Game Shop turns out to be Game Stop. I never thought this thing would sink THAT low.

Back to the ultra weird show.

"Oh, great. Now we're going to reply to comments!" Yami Marik shouted.

"Hey, I'm honored she picked US next!"

"You're only saying that because she's your girlfriend!"

"And because she's a fangirl!"

"Think about it, stupid! Her name is _RyoBakuras_fangirl! Not Mariksfangirl!"

"That's only because she's like best friends with Ryo and Bakura!"

"Denial-"

"SHUT UP! We've a comment special to Host here!"

"Speaking of _Hosts, _Rya's in love with Bakura's-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Whatever, it's YOUR problem. Time for a comment......Marik, read the first comment."

"No, you read it!"

"Why should _I _read the first one?!"

"Because it's for YOU, dumbass!"

"All the more reason for YOU to read it for ME!"

"Oh, Ra. FINE!" Marik opened the letter and read aloud. "From FrozenNote, she says; Yami Marik, why do you constantly keep doing weird and scary smiles or smirks or faces? O.o."

"Why? Because the fangirls love it, they call me smexy all the time. I'm always smirking or something close to that because it makes me look hot." He did an evil grin and Marik sighed. "Always taking things to his head." He muttered.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing! Well Frozen, Rya told us to thank you for sending in your comment and to apologize if we've said anything wrong."

Yami Marik huffed. "Rya, she ALWAYS overreacts!"

"Hey, that's my woman you're talking about! Watch it!"

"I'am not scared of you, Marik. So bugger. Off."

"You learned that from Ryo and Bakura, huh?!"

He nodded. "So?"

"So? Is that all you can say? SO!"

"Shut up and give me the next comment."

"Fine then. Oh, it's TWO questions. One for each of us. It's from Fallen Crystal Moon, her first Question; Why does Malik wear a belly top....it is kinda hot but I stay loyal to only Ryo and Bakura."

"Okay, first off; What the hell is a belly top?"

"What you're wearing right NOW, stupid."

"Oh.....Then it's because it makes me look goooood."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"Shut up....Wait, Loyal to only Ryo and Bakura?-WHAT!"

"Don't start, Yami...." Marik told him in a tiredly voice. "And I think Rya would agree to that statment, she kinda LOVES Ryo and Bakura."

"But she's OUR fangirl! Not those bunny haired freaks!"

"Yami! Stop, we've another question to answer here!"

"Whatever! I wanna read it this time!" He took the paper from Marik's hands.

"Geez, calm down!"

"Nah, I ain't calmin' down!"

Marik sighed. "Out of all the yamis in the whole world, _I _got stuck with the stubborn one...." He muttered.

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing! Read the comment!"

"WHATEVER! Moving on! Fallen Crystal Moon says; Marik, what do you think of Deathshipping?"

"Deathshipping? So...let me get this straight, she's asking me if I like-"

"No, no, no, NO! She means yaoi,"

"Yaoi?"

"YES, Yaoi! Boyxboy....the japeense word for gay."

"WAIT, WHAT?!....so what is Deathshipping?"

"You and Ryo...."

"WHAT!!? I think THAT'S down right freaky as hell!! Who reads things so freaky?!"

"I do.........."

"Okay, some how I'm NOT surprised. Do tell the shocked, stunned, not very surprised, fangirls WHY you read this yaoi thing."

"Secretly I'm very alonly, and my favorite shipping is PuzzleShipping."

"Wha....?...Puzzle....Yami....Yugi-AW EW!"

"What? Everyone reads the yaoi fanfiction, the fangirls looove it."

"WHAT?! But you're a dude, not a fangirl! You're a damn CHARACTOR in this series for Ra's sake!"

"And your point?"

"MOVING ON! Thank you Fallen Crystal Moon for commenting. And if we've done anything wrong, we apologize."

"Rya better be payin us for this!" Yami Marik shouted.

"Why?"

"You think I LIKE being NICE to the fangirls?!" Yami Marik shouted.

"Well....I'd suppose not. But at least you're not Seto, he ALWAYS ignores his fangirls!" Marik said that a little TO knowingly.

"How do you know this?"

"What? You think you're the only alonly one around here?"

"Never thought YOU, of all people, would be a fan of Seto Kaiba."

"I USED to be....Now I'm just dating Rya....."

"Oooo....So tell about your lady trouble. I'm DYING to hear it." Yami Marik pushed.

"What? Lady trouble.....? OH, NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE AT!" He quickly stood.

"Whatever, Rya still likes Ryo better. WHAT A SEC. Rya.....Ryo, HOLY SHIT! They're probably twines!"

Marik sighed and left the room. "Stupid ass Yami."

**About an hour later at the Set.**

Marik walked onto the Set, drunk off his ass. A bottle of wisky in his hands.

"ON TOP OF OLD WISKY, ALL COVERED IN GEAR! I THINK I'AM DRUUUNK.....OH, I JUST HAD A BEER!" He laughed at his own song.

"Oh, dhis would've been better to record." Joey stated.

"Well, you're the idiot who waisted all me record on my recorder, or something like that!" Tristan shouted.

AND, to make matters funnier, BAKURA walked onto the Set. ALSO drunk off his ass. "I LOOVE YOU! YOU LOOVE ME, WE'RE A YUGIOH FAMILY!" He hugged Joey and Tristan, then threw up on them.

"Okay, you just sang the crappiest song EVER known to man, AND you threw up on my new shirt!"

"Sorry, Wheeler! I'm shaking in my card-game-playing-boots, and my white fluffy hair!"

"Bakura! Oh my Ra, I never noticed this before! You're-you're gonna freak out dude!"

"WHAT? IS IT A SPIDER!"

"Nah, it's ya head. You look like a human bunny!"

Bakura growled. "Oh, yeah?" He began acting tough.

Marik lifted his chest like a tough guy. "Yeah, I'am tellin you you have bunny like hair. What'ra you gonna do about it?!"

"I'am gonna go all Ninja Duelist on ya, and kick the living lavender eyes outta ya!"

"Not if you can catch me first!" He began running, stombling, more like it.

Then Rya walked in. "Hey, guys. Just here to say hi and ask how everything's goin'." He paused when she saw Marik and Bakura.

"Hurry! Get these two on a computer!"

"Why?"

"Because they're CALM when they read TenderShipping."

"But that....This makes NO sence at all!" Yami shouted.

"Oh shut up! When Marik and Bakura get drunk.....well...They act WORSE."

"And how do YOU know this, Rya?" Duke asked.

Rya sighed. "It's a long story, lets just say Marik, Bakura and I went to a bar. _I _came out sobber and I'd drank WAAY more then them."

"Holy. SHIT!" Seto shouted as Marik and Bakura glomped him. "GET EM' OFF, GET EM OFF!"

"Aw, how cute!" Rya shouted.

"Kura, Marik and Seto sitting in a tree...." Joey started without thinking.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Tristan added, also without thinking.

"Okay, what we just said, even disturbed me." Joey stated so truthfully.

Blue Eyes white Lightning!

___________________________________

**OKAY, their song probably disturbed EVERYONE.**

**Even **_**I'M **_**disturbed, and I'am the one who wrote it!**

**Anyway, thanks for all comments!**

**I'm really glad everyones taken an interest in my story!**

**I'm so happy!**

**I'am a Barbie girl, in Ryo's World! Change of Heart is, so damn**

**fantastic!**

**Ryo; Come on Rya lets go party!**

**Please review! AND, there's gonna be ANOTHER comment special, this one will be**

**for Yami and Yugi. I can already smell the comments.**

**Yugioh FOREVER...and EVER!**


	8. Puzzlereading, it's the new thing

**Yes, I've made ANOTHER comment special. I only thought it fair**

**for Yami and Yugi. Since they begged me.....**

**Anyway ^^**

**Blue Eyes white lightning! I mean I do not own Yugioh.**

**___________________________________**

Puzzlereading, the new thing.

**It's the.....RRF abridged show(Rose-Rally fanfiction)....She's so...Evil....She's so evil...She once role played as...Bakura....It scared the hell outta Ryo.....so he pissed himself....again.**

"Yay! WE get to do comments this time!" Yugi shouted.

"Okay Yugi, calm down. Lets get this thing started. Hi, I'm Yami Yugi."

"They already know that, dumbass!" Bakura shouted.

"BAKURA. LEAVE. RIGHT. NOW!" Yami threatened and Bakura left.

"Ra, I'am beginning to hate that guy!" Yami shouted, sitting on the couch next to Yugi again.

"Im Yugi, this is gonna be awesome!"

"Don't you mean; Super Special Awesome?"

"No...why?"

Yami sighed. "Never mind, Yugi. Read the first comment."

Yugi smiled. "OKAY!" He reached over and grabbed a letter, opening it he smiled cheerfully. "It's from Fallen Crystal Moon and her yami Ayume....Ooo, and this time there's THREE questions, one for reach of us and one for the both of us. I'll read yours first, Yami."

"Thanks Yugi."

Yugi opened the letter. "Fallen Crystal Moon's first comment, oh wait, it's from her yami, Ayume says; Yami, what do you feel about Darkshipping?"

"Oh [Beep] No! Oh hell no! WHY, on Ra's green earth, would ANYONE asked me THAT?!"

Yugi looked stunned. "Uh........What's Darkshipping?"

"Yaoi, Yugi! It's YAOI!"

"Duh, I knew that. I wanted to know what DARKSHIPPING was."

"It's me and BAKURA!"

"AHHH!!!" Yugi laughed. "No way! No way! And I thought TENDERSHIPPING was funny!"

"It's not funny, Yugi! THIS IS SERIOUS!"

"Just answer the question, Yami."

He pouted. "FINE! But it ain't gonna be nice! I think Darkshipping brings shame to Yugioh, I REALLY DO!"

Yugi was laughing is ass off! "Oh. My. Ra!"

"Give me the paper Yugi, my turn to read a comment."

Yugi handed him the paper. "What a sec...Yugi, how do you know about Yaoi and Shippings?"

"Is that the question?"

"No."

"Well, if you must know, I read Yaoi."

"WHAAAAT?!"

"Yep. Hey, on camra I'am a sweet innocent high schooler who looks like a kid, but off camra..." He grinned. "I'am a smexy, famous star who gos to clubs and ALWAYS has fangirls at my sides. And my favorite Shipping is Bronzeshipping." (A;N.....Okay, THAT even shocked ME!)

"Oookay....Moving on. This is Fallen Crystal Moons next question. Raven says; Yugi, why do you wear leather? It's weird for a little Pre-k to wear it....Oh, opps, I almost forgot you're a High Schooler, my bad, LOL." Yugi only stared for a few moments, totally shocked while Yami laughed.

"LOL, is right!"

"I TOLD THAT DAMN COSTUME LADY THAT LEATHER WOULD MAKE ME LOOK WEIRD! But noooo, I HAD to wear leather because it would make me look more smexy! Well does it?! DOES IT MAKE ME LOOK SMEXY? NOO!! APARENTLY I LOOK WEIRD!!"

"No, Yugi, you look fine. It's only a comment, stop yur worrying."

"IF SOMEONE ASKED **YOU **THAT YAMI, IT'D BE A WHOLE DEFERENT STORY ALL TOGETHER!" Yugi stomped out of the room in his leather outfit.

Yami laughed. "Actually, don't tell Yugi this, but" he said into the camra. "I've had millions of fangirls tell me I look good in leather. Yugi would be so pissed if he knew." He chuckled.

Then Yugi walked back in, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. "THERE! I LOOK LIKE A NORMAL TEENAGER!"

"Keep tellin yourself that, runt!" Bakura shouted.

Yugi cursed very loudly. "BAKURA, I'AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO TAKE YOUR DAMN INSULTS! GET. OUT. NOW!!!!!"

"Yugi, calm down! Rya told us NOT to say or do anything wrong to do with her friends comments! She'll write us out of her show! You want that?" Yami asked.

Yugi calmed. "Okay....I'll be fine. Just a little overwhemed is all. Lets read the next Question, now."

Yami smiled. "Okay then, here it is." He gave Yugi the paper.

"Okay, both Raven and Ayume say; Do you two use hair gel?!"

"Actually the hair and make up cruw use hair gel, hair spray and a LOT of other stuff to get our hair this un-movable."

"Yami, I think she ment off the Set."

"Ooooh, well...I use lots and LOTS of hair gel."

"So do I....when I go on dates, other times I just let it go." Yugi answered the question also. "We apologize if we've said or done anything wrong, Fallen Crystal Moon."

"Okay, this is our last comment." Yami stated, opening the letter. He smiled and handed it to Yugi. The smaller teen smiled also.. "It's from FrozenNote, she says; Yami, why is your hair tri-colored? O.o. Is it, like, dyed hair or natural?"

"Actually my hair is naturally blone and black, the hair and make up cruw just added red over the yellow spikes in season zero. But they left my banes blone. In the first season they changed them to violet. Same with my eyes."

"Really?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded and sighed. "That stupid hair die won't come out, so I'm stuck looking like this."

Yugi laughed and pointed. "HA! HA! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH A FASHION PROBLEM! HA!"

"What? I don't think Frozen meant it like that, Yugi."

"Yeah, but _I _mean it like that YAMI! HAAA!" He ran out of the room. "YAMI HAS WEIRD HAIR! I'AM GONNA SING ABOUT IT!!!"

Yami sighed. "Ra, what. A. Day......Anyway, we apologize if we've said or done anything wrong, FrozenNote."

**An hour later, back stage of episode 20 or maybe it's ep 23?**

Yugi ran threw the building, singing. Joey and Tristan were recording it.

"YAMI'S GOT WEIRD HAIR AAND, IT'S TRI-COLORED, AAND HE ISN'T GETTING PAID AAND, I THINK IT'S FUNNY!"

"It is?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, he used to have blone hair. But they TOTALLY messed it up."

"Hey, everybody! LOOK AT ME!" Bakura shouted and all eyes turned to him, Ryo trapped at his side. "Rya is gonna be sooo pissed!"

"I hate Bakura! Give Ryo back to Rya!" Joey shouted.

"NO! I WANT to see the look on her face when she sees I'VE stolen her little crush!"

"Bakura, why you son of a-"

"Hey, everybody, I've arrived." Pegasus said.

"Go away, Pegasus. Why are you here anyway?"

"I work here TO ya know, and for some reason Rya told me to come."

"Uh......OH, I GET IT!"

"Get what?"

"Nothing, Pegasus. Nothing what so ever."

**NO!!! The ending of this chapter!**

**_____________________________________**

**So.....What'd ya think? **

**And my special thanks to FrozenNote and Fallen Crystal Moon, wihtout your**

**comments, this probably wouldn't be that funny.**

**Okay, I might, NOTE; I said MIGHT, do a thing with Seto.**

**In fact, have anything to say to Seto or Joey?**

**Just e-mail me or leave a review with your question, or if you just want to say something to either of them,**

**go ahead!**

**Please review....pretty please with a cute Ryo on top.**


	9. Seto and Joey Ha!

**Ha, ha, ha! This chapter is funny, I MEAN FUNNY!**

**Scruw the rules I have long brown hair!.....I mean I do not own Yugioh.**

**_________________________**

Seto and Joey.....HA!

"Oh....my....GOD!" Seto shouted. "Oh no! Anything but THIS! I hate this chick, why, WHY ME?!"

Joey sighed. "Ah shut up, ya richboy bastered!"

"HEY!"

"Any-who, we've a few comments from our viewers at home-"

"Every single one of which are this stupid chick, RYA'S, friends."

"SHUT UP! Or she'll write ya outta her abridged series!"

"Good! Write me out! I'am gonna say it, no, I can't! I'M GONNA SAY IT! PLEASE write me out of this crappy ass show!"

"It's not a crappy ass show, Kaiba!"

"You're in it mutt, it's crappy as hell!"

"[Beep] you Kaiba!"

"On with the comments....You know, the chick who's been writing this has only done _comment specials _for the last four, five days. I think she's running out of ideas."

"She's given us all a chance to get more screen time!"

"Well, _I _don' need it. Wait....What am I saying?! She can get me more screen time?!"

"Yeah, and yur waisting _mine_ as we speak! Lets read a comment!" Joey opened a letter. "Ah sweet! It's another THREE comments from Fallen Crystal Moon and her Yami, Ayume! And the first one says....Oooo, it's for YOU Kaiba. And I think it's hate mail."

Seto made to grab the paper. "Give it, mutt!"

"Nah way! _I'am _readin dhis one!" Joey pulled the paper away,

"Fine, fine! Just READ it all already!"

Joey nodded. "Ayume says; Yo, money bags, what would you do if I stuck you in a small closet full of rabid Silver Fangs? Cause I think it would be funny! Mwahahaha." Joey looked up to see Seto just staring.

"Yur right, Ayume, it WOULD be funny! I'd like-scratch that-I'd LOOVE to see dhat!" Joey shouted.

"Well....SHE isn't a fangirl." Seto stated.

"Yeah, Rya isn't yur fangirl either. She has this dhing with Ryo and Bakura. Actually, it started it out she liked Yami and Yugi, then Ryo and Bakura, then Marik, then Ryo and Bakura again. I think she loves dhem two. But she's actually AFRAID to become your fangirl. I think its funny, because if she became mine....I'd totally rub it in yur face!"

"WhatEVER Wheeler.....As for YOU Ayume, that was just plane pointless. And I'm NOT afraid of you. I'am not even afraid of the stupid girl who's writing this! And she's made the scariest Duel Monster piss itselfs!"

Joey chuckled. "Yeah, I was dhere for dhat! I thought it was funny!"

"Yeah, because you are a retard!"

"Shut up! It's yur turn, Kaiba!"

Seto grabbed the letter out of Joey's hands. "Whatever, mutt. Fallen Crystal Moons next comment, she says; Joey, can you burn me a copy of Bakura's singing, oh and put your verstion in it? IT'S SO FUNNY!" Once again, Seto just stared at the paper. "OH, _I _get the hate mail! But _he _gets the nice friendly comment?!"

"It's tough love, Kaiba! Deal with it!"

Seto growled angrily. "I hate you, mutt!"

"Yeah, yeah! You don't matter right dhis moment, Kaiba."

"Whatever mutt, just answer her comment and shut up! Your voice can kill a puppie!"

"Yeah, so can yur smile!"

"WHATEVER!"

"Anyway," Joey began, smiling into the camra. "Actually, Raven, after dhis fic's over, we're all gonna record our favorite songs in a re-mix. It was Yami's idea-"

"No it wasn't, mutt. Before you say anything, and by the way spare us all from THAT, tell us. Who came up with this completely shitie show?"

"It's not SHITIE. Rya came up with't it."

"And who, pray tell if that brain works enough to answer this, is writing this?"

"Rya."

"And THERE'S the person who came up with the whole song re-mix special."

"Rya?"

"Good, mutt. If I had a treat, I'd give you one.....Wait what?"

"Seto, are you gay or somethin? I sence some REALLY freaky ass fiction bringing writen as a result of that speach."

"Whatever, mutt-"

"STOP CALLING me dhat, richboy! Yur creapin me out! People are gonna think WE'RE a couple!!"

"With you calling me _richboy _all the time, it's no wonder they think that!"

"Wait...." Joey calmed once he realized the camra was still on. "We've a comment special here, Seto! We can't be talkin 'bout our personal lives!"

"And by that he means, it's none of your business!"

"Kaiba! THAT sounded worse! Lets just forgot dhis thing, and read the last comment!"

"Agreed!"

Joey read the letter. "Okay, dhis one's from both Raven and Ayume, dhey say; What do you guys think of DarkShipping?"

"Well....I love it!"

Joey stared wide eyed at him. "WHA........?!!!!!"

"Yeah, I read yaoi."

"Okay, HOW MANY CHARACTORS IN DHIS THING READS YAOI?!!"

They heard a strange laugh. "I don't, Joeyboy." Pegasus said.

"Why is THAT so hard to believe?" Seto asked. "The only [Beep]ing gay charactor in the whole [Beep]ing Yugioh series DOESN'T read yaoi! THAT IS A [Beep]ing shocker!"

"Seto! Stop cursing so [Beep]ing much! Rya may curse and say the F word at times, but she doesn't like it being used in the same sentence in HER story!"

"This is Abridged! Do you hear me, mutt, A[Beeping]bridged! I can curse all I [Beep]ing want!"

"Ra, yur worse dhen Bakura!"

"I hate Bakura!"

"Whatever, answer the comment before dhey think we forgot dhem!"

"I like Darkshipping because it's funny as hell! And yes I, Seto A Kaiba, like reading yaoi."

Joey shook his head. "Well, I HATE Darkshipping! It brings shame to Yugioh!"

"Didn't YAMI already say that?!"

"How the hell would you know, ya lazie bastered?!"

"I berely get ANY screen time on this show, mutt!! When I'm board, I go and listen in on the comments!"

"Nah, you just wanted to see Bakura and Yami!"

"True-I mean.....Whatever, mutt."

"I hate you, Kaiba!"

"And I hate you, mutt!"

Joey and Seto did battle for no aparent reason. Then after words, calmed down.

"Okay, Fallen Crystal Moon, we apologize if we've said or done anything wrong."

"I'am not sorry!"

"THIS IS RYA'S FRIEND WE'RE DEALING WITH! INSULT HER....WE get kicked off the show AND she'll have Ryo and Bakura pay us a visit!"

"Ooo, I'm so scared of a wimp who pisses himself all the time and a complete idiot who THINKS he is a 5000 year old Thief!"

**An hour later with Joey and Seto on a computer. Where'd they find the computer? They stole it from Bakura.**

"Okay," Joey read the note Rya had left for him. "It says, dear Seto and Joey. FrozenNote told me to go to Deviantart and type in JoeyxSeto, the site made me laugh and throw up! But it was also scary, I had a nightmare about you two....Don't ask what you two were doing, but it WASN't pretty! Now, I want you two to go to the site and type in JoeyxSeto. Frozen wants to know your guy's reaction....actually, I think we ALL want to know your guy's reaction! Love Rya," Joey nodded.

Seto shrugged. "Probably us dressed as women."

Joey looked up at Seto. "And HOW do you know that?"

"What? I TOLD you, I don't get enough screen time and when I'm board I go and do stuff. Bet you never thought I re-search you dressed as a woman."

"Seto, this ISN'T helping the fact that people think we're a couple!"

"You think _I _care what they think?"

Joey sighed and typed in what Rya's note at told him to. After doing so....He just stared. "WHAT THE [Beep]!!!!" He shouted once he saw a picture of him and Seto

"Who the hell would make something so....so....THERE ISN'T A NAME FOR IT! And what the [Beep] is THAT?!!! Am-am I wearing anything under that blanket!"

"How the hell should I know?! YOU HAVE A BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON TATTO IN THAT ONE!!!!" He pointed at the very first picture. "AND YOU HAVE YOUR ARMS AROUND ME!!!!!"

"SO, HAVE YOURS AROUND ME!!!"

"AM I WEARING PINK BOXERS WITH PUPPIE MARKS!!!?"

"WHO THE HELL WOULD DO SUCH A THING????!!!!!" Seto shouted, stepping as far away from Joey as possible. "Do they think we have some Master and Puppie thing going on?!"

"I THINK SO!!!!"

Seto and Joey stared at each other for a moment. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT IS THAT CALLED....PISSOUTSELVESSHIPPING?!!!" Seto shouted.

"Nah, it's called Puppyshipping!"

"HOW THE [Beep] DO YOU KNOW THAT??!!!!!"

"It says it right HERE!!!" Joey quickly stood from the chair, so quick that the chair fell backward. He set his hands up. "I'am done, I can't watch anymore. I'am gonna have BAD nightmares about dhis tonight." He turned to the camra. "We apologize to FrozenNote if we've said or done anything wrong, and we also apologize to any Puppyshipping readers out there. We also apologize to the artiest of Deviantart JoeyxSeto, this is an abridged thing. Please so not take it the wrong way.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!!! THAT'S IT! I HATE RYA! I'AM OUTTA HERE!!!!!!" Seto stormed out.

**Later that night in Joey's room.**

Joey was fast asleep, talking to himself. "Kaiba.....tolite paper....Taco Bell.....Rainbows.....Blue Eyes white Lightning.....Ryo pissing himself.....Season zero.....Random shit....Puzzlereading.......Phone Duel.....Chocolate beer.....Duke Devlins theme song.....Yugioh 5ds.....Yusei has Yugi and Jadens hair combinded...........Tristan has smexy partys......"

**Did he make a 5ds refurence somewhere in there?......Nah, on with Seto's night.**

Seto was on his computer, re-searching JoeyxSeto. He smiled. "I think I might start reading that Puppyshipping."

**WHAT. A. COMMENT SPECIAL!**

**_________________________________________**

**Oh. My. Ra. **

**THAT was weird.....But seriously, there's this site on Deviantart, go to it and type in**

**JoeyxSeto. You can see what Joey and Seto were freaking out over!**

**I laughed sooo hard, my head almost poped off! **

**Thanks FrozenNote, thanks Fallen Crystal moon!**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter to Remember

**Yay! This is a SPECIAL chapter!**

***Chuckles* You'll laugh your ass off!**

**Warning; Cursing like no tomorrow, silght mentions of yaoi.**

**By the way! I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! **

**______________________________________**

Chapter to remember

Bakura; I don't want to say it.....

Rya; Say it!

Bakura; NO!

Rya; NOW! *Smakes him upside the head*

Bakura; *Rubs brusised head* Fine, this chapter has been brought to you by Rya Corp and Ryo O's....I'am not sayin the next line.

Rya; *Gives him a dangerous look* I DARE you to say it!

Bakura; *Growls angrily* FINE! Ryo O's.....they're Ryo-lishous! THERE, I SAID IT! NOW WHERE'S MY [Beep]ING SCREEN TIME?!

**YAY! They're at MY house!**

Everyone sat in a circle in Rya's livingroom.

"I'm board!" Pouted Bakura.

"Shut the hell up, sorry excuse for a Thief!" Yami shouted.

"YOU shut the hell up, homo Pharaoh!"

Rya walked in, carring a tray of cookies. "Who wants cookies?!"

"I DO!" They all shouted.

**An hour later after Ryo got drunk off his ass eating at least three chocolate ship cookies.**

"I wana play a drunkion amb!" Ryo shouted, totally blastered.

Bakura laughed. "You're so blastered Ryo! I can't believe you just said; I want to play a drunkion violen!"

_Just how I want him, _Tristan thought, _just how I want him._

Rya giggled and ruffled Bakura's hair. "No silly, he said he wants to play a _drinking game."_

Bakura pushed her hand away. "Don't touch me."

Rya only giggled again. "Say! I know! We can play Truth or Dare!"

Marik stood from the floor, where he sat next to his yami. "I'am in!"

They all shouted. "We're in!"

Rose ran in with a whole lot of letters, she dropped a couple and Bakura helped her pick some up. Rya picked one up and read the cover. "From Raven and Ayume?"

Rose smiled and nodded. "Yeah, FrozenNote sent us one to!"

Rya gave her a confused look. "But we're not having a Comment Special Rose, this is a game of Truth or Dare."

Rose smiled. "NO, DUH! THESE are Truth and Dare letters!"

"Kill me now!!!" Seto shouted. "JUST KILL ME NOW!"

"Oh shut up, ya lazie bastered!" Joey shouted.

"You shut up, mutt!"

"You know, they're ALWAYS calling each other names like 'richboy' and 'mutt'. You think they're together?" Rose asked.

Seto and Joey blushed. "NO [Beep]ing WAY!"

Rya and Rose sighed. "We've heard of Puppyshipping ya know!"

"Do you read it?!" Seto shouted.

"Well...no but-"

"Then shut the hell up!"

Rose slapped him. "DONT CURSE AT MY HIKARI! Only _I _can do that!!"" Then Rya slapped him. "SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'M WRITING YOU OUTTA THE SHOW, SETO!!!"

"I'll be good..." Seto wimpered.

"GOOD! ON WITH THE GAME!" Both Rya and Rose shouted.

"Come sit next to ME girls." Yami shouted. "I think we'll get along _perfectly."_

"As if!" Rya shouted and sat next to Ryo.

"I don't even like you, Pharaoh." Rose said and sat next to Bakura, who then set an arm around her waist.

"You know, Rose. I think _we'll _get along greatly."

"On with the game!"

Rya opened a letter. "Okay, first truth and dares. These are from Fallen Crystal Moon. She dares first; Bakura, I dare you to give your whole Deck to Rose and Rya!! Oh and for the rest of the day be called 'Kitty' *Grins*"

Bakura crossed his arms. "No way in hell am I giving my Deck to you two brats!"

"HEY!" Rose hit his chest HARD. He yelped and handed her his Deck. "There....H-happy?"

Rose smiled. "Yes, thank you for asking Kitty."

"MOVING ON! Her next dare is for Ryo, she dares; Ryo, go on a date with me and Rya *Smiles*"

Ryo blushed. "Uh....sure...."

"AWESOME!"

"My turn Hikari!" Rose snatched the paper and read aloud. "Her next dare; Yami, shave your head bald...." Rose-everybody-began laughing their asses off!!

"NOT FUNNY!" Yami shouted. "No way am I doing THAT!"

Rya glared at him and stood up. She left the room but came running in only seconds later, a hair shaver in her hands. "Oh, Yami." She sang. "Come here and let me give you a make-over."

"NO WAY IN HELL! I'm outta here!" Yami shouted but Marik pulled him down to sit again.

"Shut up and take the damn dare like a man, Pharaoh."

"FINE!" He took the shaver, without thinking, and shaved off all his hair!

Everyone burst into laughter.

"HEY, you look JUST like Dr. EVIL YAMI!!!!" Bakura shouted.

"Shut up, Thief!"

"Or what?"

"SHUT. THE. HELL. UP. KITTY!!!"

Rya was the first to calm. "Okay, okay. NEXT dare, Rose!"

Rose nodded and gladly opened the letter. "Okay, her third dare is for Yugi. She says; Yugi, I dare you to become a pre-schooler for the whole day."

Yugi filled with rage. "I AM NOT A PRE-SCHOOLER!"

Rya touched Yugi's shoulder. "Calm down, Yugi."

"Hell no! Why the hell does EVERYONE think I'am a pre-schooler?!"

"Because you're short!" Bakura shouted matter-of-factly. And Yugi punshed the shit outta him.

"SAY THAT AGAIN! I DARE you Kitty!!"

"You're short."

_Punch._

Rya and Rose sighed. "Okay, sorry Raven, but Yugi'll hurt Kitty if he does the dare."

"ON WITH THE NEXT ONE!" Yami Marik shouted, getting a little TO close to Rose.

"Get the hell away from me....NOW." She said and he backed up.

Rya sighed once again and took the letter from Rose's hands. "Okay, here's her fourth dare, she says; Joey, SING BAKURA WORLD AGAIN!!!"

Joey stood and nodded proudly. "He's da Barbie girl in Zorc's woooorld, life in modern, he think Seto's fantastic!!" He sang. "Come on, we're gonna need some back up singers here!" He shouted.

"Come on Kura, lets go party!" They sang along.....Well, Bakura only held back his anger. His eye twiched a little.

"Hahaha, yeah!" Joey shouted.

"Come on Kura, lets go party!" Yami MARIK sang.

"Wow, wow!" Joey backed up a bit before continueing. "He's da barbie girl, in Marik's wooorld! Imagination, he thinks life is Zorc's creation!"

"Come on Kura, lets go party!" Yami shouted.

"Hahaha, yeah!" Rose shouted.

"Come on Kura, go to Seto's party!" Marik shouted.

Suddenly all went silent. "Wow, wow!" They sang again.

"Continue!" Duke shouted.

"Yeah!" Rya shouted and went to where Joey stood. "Okay! You can brush his hair, and undress him anyWHERE! Imagination, he thinks life is Zorc's creation!"

"He's got long white hair like a girl, in his fantasy world! Dress him up, make him tight, he's THINKS he's your dolly!" Joey shouted.

Marik stood and decided to join in! He stood on the other side of Rya. "You're my doll, rockin and roll! You feel the glamor in pink!"

Yami stood and ALSO sang. "Kiss me here!" He pointed at his leather clothed rear. Pointing it straight at Bakura. "But don't touch me there, Hanky Panky! You can't touch, you can't play! If you say; I'm always yours!"

"Uu-oooh-u!" Marik, Joey and Rya sang in the background.

The others were laughing like crazy, no one even noticed Ryo had pissed himself AGAIN!

Bakura only sat in a corner and pouted.

"I wanna do a part!" Shouted Rose as she stood and sang along. "Make him kiss, make him talk, do whatever you want!"

"He can act like a star, he can beg on his knees!" Joey shouted.

"Oh I'm having soo much fun..." Bakura pouted, NOT singing.

"Well Kura, we're just getting started!" Rya and Rose shouted.

"Oh, I love you two." Bakura said sarcasticlly.

"Okay, time for da next dare, Rya. I'am tired..." Joey sank to the floor, as did Marik and Duke.

Rya noticed all the dare's on Raven's side were ended. "Sorry, Joey. Only Truths left."

"AW! But I was enjoyin dhat!"

"Sorry," she chuckled and opened the truth letters. "Okay, her first truth is for Yami Marik. She says; Yami Marik, did you ever see Marik as something more then a Hikari?"

He blushed as deep as possible. "N-no!"

"You have to answer truthfully now, Malik!" Bakura shouted. "And we all KNOW you're lying."

He crossed his arms. "Go [Beep] yourself Kitty."

Rya growled angrily. "OKAY, moving on! Ra, dealing with these idiots gets tiring after nine years." She muttered.

"Whad ya say, Rya?" Joey asked loudly.

"Nothing! Moving on, next Truth!" She looked at the letter. "It's for Marik. She says; Marik, would you go out with my Yami?"

"WOULD I GO OUT WITH YAMI?!!!" Marik shouted and got as far away from Yami as possible. "Hell no!"

"No, no, stupid! Would you go out with HER yami!" Bakura shouted.

Marik nodded with a smile. "Sure!"

Rya smiled. "Good, I'll tell Ayume, Raven's Yami, that you agree."

"Ok, moving on! My turn to read one Hikari." Rose snatched the paper from Rya and read aloud. "The next one is for Seto....HA! It's more HATE MAIL!"

"Ra damnit!" Seto shouted. "Damnit all!!"

Joey pointed and laughed at Seto. "HA HA HA! YOU have no fangirls, YOU have no fangirls!" he sang.

"Shut up, mutt!"

"Anyway. She says; Seto, what's wrong with you? Do you know how hard it is to hold Ayume back cause you're her worst charactor...Dude, stop making her mad already!" Rose laughed.

"Now THAT is funny!"

"Shut up, pink hair!"

"You shut up, lazie bastered!"

"SHUT UP!"

"WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT THE HELL UP?!!" Marik shouted. "READ THE NEXT TRUTH!!!!!!"

Everyone calmed....

"Okay, her NEXT truth is for....OH MY RA! It's hate mail for TEA!!!!!" She shouted and laughed.

Rya sighed. "Anzu, come in here please!"

Anzu walked in. "Someone call me?!"

"Yeah. we've a truth for you."

"Truth?"

"I don't really want to talk to you...Seto, explain." She pointed at Tea. And Seto got the messege. He stood and told Tea what they were doing.

"Ooooooh, I get it! What's my truth?!"

"It says; Anzu, me no likey. *Throws into a closet full of rabid Silver Fangs* DONE!!!" She looked around. "Where'd Tea go?"

Marik came down stairs. "I put her in the room where you keep the Duel Spirits, I set her in the one with Silver Fangs."

Rya smiled. "Good. Now for Ayume's dares and truths."

Rose handed Rya the letter. "Your turn Hikari."

Rya opened the letter. "Okay, Ayume's first dare is for Ryo."

Ryo began to look nervous as Rya continued. "She says; Ryo, go out with these two. *Points at Raven and Rya."

"Uh....But I already agreed to th-"

"Just go with it," Duke told him. Ryo nodded. "I guess."

"Okay, next dare! She says; Bakura, GIVE ME BACK MY CANDY!! *Runs after him*." Rya said.

"But I don't have her candy, she must be mistacken." Bakura told.

"I SAW YOU TAKE HER CANDY, BAKURA-I-I mean, KITTY! WHO'S lying now?!!" Yami Marik shouted.

Bakura crossed his arms. "Shut up."

Rya sighed. "NEXT DARE! Here Rose," she handed her the paper.

"This one's for Marik, she says; Marik, GO OUT WITH ME!!"

"But didn't I already agre-"

"Just go with it, dude." Duke told him.

Marik turned to him. "You can give Mr. Piss Myself orders...But not ME!"

"HEY! DON'T CALL MY RYO-KUN NAMES OR I'LL WRITE YOU OUTTA THE NEXT CHAPTER!!" Rya shouted.

"FINE!" He crossed his arms. He cursed at her silently, and she ignored him.

"Next dare! She says; Yami Marik, I dare you to let Rose burry you alive!!" Rose gave Yami Marik a dark look. "THIS is my favorite dare so far...."

Yami Marik stood quicker then a lightning bolt could hit the ground. "Uh....AAAAAHHHH!!!!" He ran for it when Rose went after him with a shovel. "Come here, Yami Marik! I just wanna nice friendly HUG!" She jumped on his back he fell foreward.

"TIME TO BURY HIM ALIVE!!!" She dragged him outside.

"ROSE!" Rya called, but no answer. She turned back to the others and shrugged. "Oh well....On with the dares! It's my turn anyway. This one's..." She laughed and fell to her back. She had been sitting on the floor.

"What is it, Rya?" Tristan asked.

"What does it say?!" Marik shouted.

"It's...MORE HATE MAIL FOR SETO!!!!" She breathed out, and laughed so hard she HAD to hold her stomach.

"RA DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!" Seto shouted. "WHY DO PEOPLE HATE ME? I'M LIKE A CUDDLY TEDDY BEAR!!!!" Seto actually looked insane.

"A freaky ass teddy bear if ya ask me."

"NO BODY ASKED YOU, MUTT!"

"Oh, you wanna go?! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Joey sat up, rolling up his shirt sleeves.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE [Beep] UP AND SIT DOWN BEFORE I WRITE YOU BOTH OUT OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!" Rya shouted. ALL eyes turned to her. "Uh....sorry."

"Anyway, read the hate mail, Rya." Marik said calmly.

Rya nodded and read the letter. "Ayume says; Seto, Goodbye. *Throws him in the same closet with Anzu*...Hey when did Anzu...Nevermind." Rya looked up, only to see SETO was gone.

"What happened to Seto?"

Marik, ONCE AGAIN, came walking down stairs. "What? I was only doing what you told me to, besides; I hate that dude."

"You're not the only one Marik."

Then Rose came in, with dirt all over her and the shovel she'd brought with her outside. NONE of them missed the fact that Yami Marik was gone!

"Uh...Rose, w-where's Malik?"

Rose shrugged. "About...maybe...four, five feet under ground."

"Oh my Ra, she killed Yami Marik!" Joey shouted.

"Seto's a bastered!"

"Uh...uh...YAMI, piss Rose off!" Bakura shouted.

"No, no, no! NONE OF THAT KITTY!" Rya turned to Rose. "Rose, it's your turn to read the letters."

Rose nodded and sat in between Yami and Duke, both men scooted away. "Okay, this is a truth."

They all sighed with relief. "THANK RA! ROSE WON'T BE BURRYING ANYONE ELSE!"

Rose hit Yami upside his bald head. "Shut the hell up, I'm TRYING to read here!"

He shuttered. "S-sorry! I'll be quite!"

"Thank you." She began to read the letter. "She says; Yami, did you ever think of Bakura in the wrong way? *Pokes shoulder with a smirk*." Rose held back a loud laugh. "Uh-oh, DARKSHIPPING ALART!!!"

They all burst out laughing....Yami AND Bakura just staring at each other.

"No. [Beep]ing. Way." Yami said.

"Oh, shut up and answer the damn truth!" Bakura shouted.

"NEVER! You hear me? NEVER! I'll die before I even THINK of Kitty in any way other then shit!"

"HEY!" Bakura shouted. "HOMO PHARAOH!"

"KITTY SHIT!"

"PUPPYSHIPPING READER!"

"JACKASS!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"STOP CURSING IN MY HOUSE!" Rya shouted. And they shut up. "If ANYONE curses in my house AGAIN...I'll seriously [Beep] you up and kick you out!"

"You just cursed though-" Ryo began but was stopped by Yami, Joey, Bakura and Marik's hands on his mouth.

"HE SAID NOTHING!" Yami shouted.

"HE'S STILL DRUNK!" Joey shouted.

"I DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING COME OUT OF HIS MOUTH!" Bakura shouted.

"DON'T GET ANGRY!" Marik shouted.

Rose sighed and suddenly the front door swung open and a beat up, dirty looking Yami Marik came stumbling in. "Son...of...a..." He fell foreward before he could finish.

Rya sigehd. "Next truth. Ayume says; Yugi-"

"I TOTALLY FORGOT HE WAS HERE!!!" Duke shouted rather loudly.

Yugi punshed him. "Continue Rya."

She nodded. "She says; Yugi why are you....I don't think I should read this one to you Yugi."

"Why?"

"Because you WILL get pissed."

"Oh just tell me."

She sighed. "Okay, she says; Yugi, why are you so short?"

Yugi stood and ran outside, screaming his anger. "I HATE THIS GAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rose sighed. "He's out."

"Yep." Rya said. "Okay, I'am just gonna read the next truth. OH! I LIKE THIS ONE! She says; Joey, have anymore songs?

Joey stood proudly once again. "Why YES I do! I got it from barnie!"

Rose covered her ears. "OH RA, NOT AGAIN!!! I HATE BARNIE!"

"Well, it's a Barnie song. And I made it JUST for KITTY! It goes, Barnie got run over by a Kura....Walkin home from Rya's house Christmas Eve..You may say there's no such thing as alchol...but as for me and Barnie...we agree!!"

Rya, Rose and Duke started clapping their hands along with the song as Joey began again.

"He'd been drinking to much eggnog, had a few shots of some shnauppes. Passed out under my truck, man that was really good luck. So I reved up the engine, threw that sucker into first! Thought I hit a tree stump, so I quickly threw it into reverse!"

They all bursted out laughing.

Rya wiped a tear away from laughing so hard. "Oh my Ra, THAT was probably the most FUNNY song we've EVER sang on this!!!"

"GOT THAT RIGHT!" Marik shouted. "Sing another one, sing another one!"

Joey bowed. "Okay, okay...Hmmm...Let me think...I KNOW! I hate Kura, Kura hates me! We're one [Beep]ed up family, with a great big gun and a shot from me to you." He pointed at Bakura. "I shot you in the ass!"

"Shut up Wheeler!"

"Oh, I got one!" Duke stood. "It gos something like this.... He feels pretty!"

Marik stood. "Oh, so damn pretty!"

Tristan laughed and stood as well. "He feels pretty,"

"and wity," Yami added.

"and...." Ryo jumped to his feet, then all five boys sang. "GAAAY!!!"

"And he pitys...." Duke shouted.

"Any GUY that can't beileve he's real!" Yami shouted.

"Lalalalalala!" Joey sang loudly.

"Who's that pretty dude in that mirrior there?!" Marik shouted, poiting at the wall. Making the others look over pretending to be VERY interested.

"What mirrior?" Ryo shouted.

"Where?!" Yami shouted.

Rya and Rose laughed, the boys could act totally weird at times.

"Okay, my turn!" Bakura shouted, sitting up. "This is one of my personal favorites. Little miss Devlin sat on her large dice, eating a bowl of candy. Along came a spider and sat down beside her and said; Yo! What's in the bowl, bitch?"

They all bursted out laughing.

"My turn, Kitty!" Rose stood. "This song is for Seto.....We see your dirty face, high behind your Blue Eyes. What is done in the game, truth it's hard to swallow, so he prays to Ra! As if he can win, live and lie, live and lie! And he takes his time, and he does his crime! Well, he doesn't make his bed. But Joey makes-"

"Mine!!!" Joey shouted and stood with Rose.

"Because we arrive, we, we bring the fire!" Rose sang with Joey.

"Make Ryo come alive!" Joey sang.

Rose pointed at Joey. "He can make Seto higher!"

Duke stood and sang. "What is this, forgot? I must now remind you! Let it rock!"

"Let it rock!" Joey shouted.

"Let it rock!" Rose sang.

Yami stood. "Now Gozaburo's son's disgrace. Seto, who knew his step father, when he cursed his name. Turned and chased the million dollar, but Joey broke his heart, so he stuck his middle finger to the world!"

"To the world!" Duke sang.

"To the world!" Rose sang. Joey just stared.

The others laughed.

"THAT IS FUNNY SHIT!" Marik shouted.

"STOP CURSING IN MY HOUSE!!!!" Rya shouted. "And I MEAN IT!"

"OKAY! ONE MORE SONG!" Yami Marik shouted from the floor. "JUST ONE MORE!"

"We've a few more truths guys, we can do more songs later. Now sit down." Rya told them and they obeyed.

Rose grabbed the letter from Rya's hands. "I don't care who's turn it is, I wanna read this one!"

"Okay!"

"Anyway, Fallen Crystal Moons next truth is for....Anzu." She sighed. "I hate it when Anzu gets mailI, I only like it when it's....YAY! It's HATE mail!"

"READ IT! READ IT!" Marik shouted happily. "I LOVE THESE HATE MAILS! _I _might send one!"

Rya sighed. "Read it, Rose."

She nodded. "Okay...Ayume, she says; Anzu, why are you so scary....wait she's in the closet...Oh well)"

"I CAN ANSWER WHY SHE'S SO SCARY!" Marik shouted.

"I think we ALL can answer that, Marik." Bakura told him.

"Shut up Furby-I mean Kitty!"

"SHUT UP MARIK! Stop calling me names!"

"NO, forget Kitty! I'AM CALLIN YOU FURBY FROM NOW ON!"

"What the [Beep] is a furby?!"

"I HAVE NO IDEA!"

"Then WHY are you going to call me a furby?! You're probably calling me a Dumbass in teen!"

"Furby! Furby! Furby! Furby!" Yami shouted at Bakura.

"SHUT UP, HOMO PHARAOH!!!"

"FURBY! FURBY! FURBY! FURBY! FURBY!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Shut up, Furby!"

"STOP SAYING FURBY! FURBY doesn't mean anything in teen, it's just this cute and weird fuffy animal doll thing!" Rya shouted.

"OKAY!" Bakura shouted.

"Sit down and shut up...." They didn't do anything, so she shouted. "NOW!" And they obeyed.

Rya picked up the last letter and smiled. "This one's from FrozenNote, she says; Seto, Try and eat Joey xDDD."

"But Seto's in that closet with the monster." Duke stated.

"You mean Anzu?"

"Duh, I said MONSTER!"

"Uh....I sence some really weird Puppyshipping.....GO GET SETO!!!!!!"

"Already been and gone!" Marik came down stairs with Seto.

"What happened to you, Seto?" Yami asked, seeing Seto all scratched up. "You look like one of Yugi's victums after being called short."

"Yeah well...I'am Anzu's! I called her a monster and the thing almost KILLED me!"

"Good for you, now read this Seto!" Rose quickly said and grabbed the paper out of Rya's hands, she put it in Seto's and he read it.

"EAT JOEY?!!!!" Seto shouted, then smirked. "Well, okay!"

Rya and the others bursted out laughing while Joey blushed to a deep red.

"Wha.....?"

"Come here, Puppy! I want a Mutt Samwitch!" Seto ran after Joey. "You're gonna taste damn good!"

"Uh.....ookkaayy.................................." Everyone watched as seto chased Joey out of the house.

Rya sighed. "I'am gonna have those nightmares again......Ra damnit!"

"You said to stop cursing in your house, Rya." Ryo said.

"Yeah I know...sorry."

Rose picked up a left over letter. "Het, there's another letter. It's from Ayume, she dares; *Grins* I dare Rya and Raven to let me and Rose have candy." she smiled brightly. "CANDY!!!!"

Rya shook her head. "Not until the chapter's over. THEN you get your candy."

Rose pouted. "BUT I WANT SUGERY GOODNESS! BAKURA GIVE ME CANDY! I WANT CHOCOLATE!"

**Uh..........Aparently Seto thinks Joey would taste damn good.....EEEWWWW!!!!! Clear the scary images! LOOK AWAY! LOOK AWAY! And the nightmare returns!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

"Hey, how come you two didn't get any Truths or Dares?" Ryo asked Rya and Rose.

"Because we're not a part of the show." Rya said.

"Well...I have a dare for Kitty."

"Okay, go ahead a dare him."

Ryo walked to Bakura. "Kitty, I dare you to kiss Yami's ass!"

**Where did Seto go with Joey?.....I'am actually VERY, VERY concerned about that. Maybe he took him to a food place.........I hope so anyway.**

Seto sat in a chair, where is he? I don't know, you tell me. "I was right...." He swallowed the rest of his mutt samwitch. "He DID taste damn good."

**Okay, NOW he's on his computer.....reading Puppyshipping....He just ATE Joey and now he's reading about him and himself? THAT doesn't make any sence what so ever...................Actually it does. Back at my house.**

"Well, are ya gonna kiss Yami's ass or what, Kitty?" Ryo asked.

"I thought you were going to call me Furby. And why the hell are YOU daring me? I never thought you had it in you." Bakura stated truthfully.

Ryo crossed his arms and gave a smexy smile. "I'm a whole deferent person when I'am away from you guys. Now kiss Yami's ass!"

"Uh.....I'll pass."

"Come on, Bakura! Don't ya wanna kiss my ass? It'd make ME laugh." Yami shouted.

"Bite me, Pharaoh!.....Wait....what?"

**Moving on.....Now everyone's back at my house.**

"Marik! Let's get totally blastered!" Bakura shouted, holding up chocolate beers.

"You got it!" Marik took one and drank it down.

Rya waved her hands back and forth. "No, no, no drinking in my house!"

"Oh shut up, we're just havin a bit of fun." Bakura told her.

**One hour later.**

"I looooove, partys!" Bakura shouted, totally blastered. "I wanna sing a song!"

Rya sighed.

"Jack and [Hiccup] Carly went up the hill to fetch a hand full of water, they came back down and both wore a frown 'cause I shut off the water!!!!!!"

"MY TURN!! I JUST ATE SOME BEANS!!" Marik shouted, just as blastered as Bakura was.

"Oh, THIS should be good." Rose said. "Who names a song; I just ate some beans?"

Suddenly, the worst small of all times came threw EVERYONE'S noses.

"What the [Beep] is that smell?!" Seto shouted, everyone covered their noses. Well....Bakura and Marik didn't.

Bakura burst out laughing while Marik just chuckled. "Like I said, I JUST ATE SOME BEANS!"

"You were suppose to SING, dumbass! Not fart!" Rose shouted.

"But that WAS my song!"

"You carry quite a tune!" Rose shouted.

**Uh.......That's all I got to say.**

**_______________________________________________**

**Okay, THIS time I went overboard with the cursing and yaoi.**

**I'm a horrible writer!**

***Starts crying* I need a hug!**

**Ryo; C'mere Rya! *Hugs me***

**Thanks Ryo.**

**Anyways, I apologize to Fallen Crstal Moon and FrozenNote if I've said or done anything wrong.**

**I'am not tryin to offend anyone I'm just trying to make somethin funny.**

**Wanna hear somethin scary?! No....To bad I'am gonna tell ya anyway,**

**I had this furby when I was a kid, it had white hair, dark brown eyes and its voice scared the**

**hell outta me. and EVERY TIME I looked at it....I thought of Bakura, don't ask why. I just did!**

**At the time, I LOOOVED Bakura. I was totally obsessed with him. So I took that furby EVERYWHERE!**

**I even gave it BAKURA for a name! threw that thing away when I was like ten, like I said, I LOOVED Bakura.**

**I threw my other furbys away when I was seven. **

**Yep, I just told EVERY fanficion reader who is reading this looong chapter, my secret. Don't tell anyone! Oh wait...I just told EVERYONE!**

**Okay, I promise the next chapter WILL have less cursing.**

**Pleeeeeeease review. *Gives a smile* Pretty please with a Limey man on top?**


	11. Waow, Part 1

**Okay, first off; to Netcat5, you can have Duke and Bakura. *Throws them to you with a smile***

**Rose; HEY! Bakura's MINE!**

**Rose, let her have him for awhile!**

**Rose; But I love Bakura.**

**Oh, shut up, deal with it!**

**Rose; fine.....**

**Okay, I have a date with Ryo to get ready for! I wanna look pretty for him!**

**Ryo; But you ALWAYS look pretty.**

**Do you see why I love this guy so much?!**

**I do not own Yugioh.**

**___________________________________________**

Waow. Part 1

**Okay, I hope you're all ready for......drum role please. *Nothing* Come on, is it to much to ask for a [Beep]ing drum role?!**

**Yami Marik; *Starts the drums***

**Thank you. Now, anyway, here are some songs I've come up with. Ya know, I think I already did the drum role joke.....*Shrugs* Nah, probably not.**

**Bakura's song! Also known as.....................BARBIE BAKURA!**

Joey; Okay, everyone, sing along if ya know da words! *Clears throat* Music please! *Barbie Girl music starts* Tdank you. He's da Barbie girl-

Marik; You know, this verstion is getting kinda boaring.

Joey; So?

Marik; Lets try a NEW one!

Joey; *Gasps* A new Bakura Barbie girl?!

Marik; Yep....And it goes something like this........He's a Kura girl, in my wooooorld! Life with me it's SO damn fantastic! Come on Kura lets go party!

Joey; I don't know bout dhis....But I like it anyway!!! He's da kura girl, in...I guess...Marik's wooooorld! Life in modernation, he, most likey, thinks Kaiba's fantastic!

Seto; Come here Kura, lets go party. **EW!**

Joey and Marik just stared at him for a moment.....Both shrugged and continued the song.

Joey; "He's Marik's doll!"

Marik; ROCK 'N' ROLL!

Bakura; I feel most glammer in pink!

Yami; Kiss me here. *Points at his leather rear* But don't touch me there, hanky panky!

Bakura; I can touch, I can play. But I swear to Ra if you say; I'am always yours! *Gives evil glare at Yami*

Joey and Marik; u-oooh-uu. *Both back up*

**Okay......THAT was VERY, VERY, VERY distrubbing.....Even **_**I **_**thought that it was! What does that tell you?! And to think, I really only read Puzzleshipping and Tendershipping....*Gasps* They know my secret, I will just have to kill them by making them laugh to death....Perfect plan....Just kidding ^^**

**Onto the next Furby-I mean song....I said SONG! Believe it!**

**Okay, I went to Lk's channel to watch the new vid he made. After watching it, I watched something in the favorites that gave me this idea.....Hopefully, y'all don't think this is TO weird. **

**Ryo pissed in his pants.**

Ryo; I saw you there across the room, lookin at me with a harpoone. What are you, a freaky fish guy?! Anyway, later that night I came to you and we made out. When you made me laugh I _pissed in my pants. _**I did the word**__**like **_**that**_** to make it seem more epic.....sort of, you get the point.**

Tristan; later that night we saw a flim. As I recall it was a Funny Flim. *Billboard in the background, stating Funny Flim* Ryo laughed so hard he _pissed in his pants. _

Ryo; later that night, my celly went off and the ringtone reminded me of you so I _pissed in my pants. _I open the window to get some air when I _pissed in my pants. _After that I ate an apple while watching Zorc and Pales so when I spit out my apple I _pissed in my pants. _

Tristan; All true.

Ryo; When morning came the next day, my alerm went off and I _pissed in my pants. _

**Sorry Ryo-kun.....But I thought this would be funny.....I FEEL SO BAD FOR MAKING FUN OF RYO! I need a hug........*Sniffs***

**Now Yugi's at the mall....Why is he at the mall?......I don't know, he just is. **

_**Created by Rally Rya.....No not the show, the damn short story.**_

Yugi walked peacefully in the mall, a milkshake in his hand. He was squeezing the milkshake. "Die milkshake, die! Now you go to milkshake prison, how you like me now, milkshake?!" He looked up at someone pocked his shoulder. "Huh?"

Jaden Yuki and Yusei Fudo smiled down at him.

"Hey, you the old main charactor?" Jaden asked.

"That's _first _Main Charactor to you guys. Besides that; What do you minor charactors want to know about it?" Yugi asked, fully knowing what he was talking about.

"Hey! We happen to be smexy main charactors!" Yusei shouted.

"I'm sorry, did you say _main _charactors and smexy? All I heard was idiot, you're both idiots."

"Hey! At least we aren't in love with a homo Pharaoh." Yusei shouted.

"HE'S NOT A HOMO PHARAOH! And besides, you both already have yaoi parings! Quite frankly, they scared the shit outta Rya!! She would rather read Puppyshipping and THAT'S sayin a LOT!"

"Who's Rya?"

"THE CHICK WHO IS WRITING OUR EVERY MOVE AND WORD!"

"Waow....So, she must like ME because I'am in this story!" Jaden shouted.

"She liked you for a whole month, yay for you."

"HEY! She at least likes ME doesn't she?" Yusei asked.

Yugi shook his head. "Nah, same with you. It's MY series that's kickass, you're both just little spin-off's."

"Hey, scruw you, Yugi! Ya short bastered!" Jaden shouted.

"You know, I've been wanting to say somethin on this thing for a while now" Yugi started. "I might have already said it, but still. Rya WILL probably kick my ass later for saying this, but......Yusei Fudo, Jaden Yuki, you can both kiss my super special awesome leather ass!"

"Uh............" Both dudes were speachless.

"Why are we even here?" Jaden asked.

Yusei shrugged. "Beats me."

"You morons are here because Rya probably thought this would be funny. And I, for one, LOVED that last part." Yugi walked away. _Now back to killing my milkshake! I am filled with such rage, I'am gonna totally kick SOMEONE'S butt later on! But....Wait...What the-_

-To be continued.

Yugi; Damnit!

___________________________________

**I have a question for y'all.**

**I qoute Lk a LOT, as you can tell by now. And now I've probably even made fun of him, which was not in my plan when I decided to**

**write this if I did. My question is; Do I suck at qouting Lk, and do I go to far when I make chapters.**

**I'd really like your honest opinions.**

**Please review.**


	12. Waow, part2

**Tristan; She's taking my Dukey away?!**

**Yeah, so what?**

**Tristan; No reason. *Crosses arms***

**Duke; Sorry, Tristan, I can't help if the ladies like to play with my dice.**

**EEEWWW....DUKE!**

**Duke; What? I have a game ya know. They like to play with the dice.**

**Oooh.................Okay. **

**I do not own Yugioh.**

**______________________________**

Waow, part 2.

**Yay! More songs! These are just the random stuff I ALWAYS seem to come up with! Yay! I'm completely random!**

**We like trading cards.**

Rya; Huh, *Cell phone rings, he gets it out of his pocket* Why is Tristan calling me? *Answers* Hello?

Tristan; Hi, do you want to go to a party with me?

Rose; Nah, I'am on my way to play a trading card game.

Tristan; Oh, I almost forgot. I'll be right there. *Hangs up phone*

Rya; Oh, great, THIS should be fun.

Rya and Marik; We like trading cards and we don't care who knows.

Tristan; I'm Summoning monsters!

Rya; To the Field!

Tristan and Rya; We like trading cards and we don't care who knows.

Rya; Magic-Magic-Magic!

Tristan; Kuriboh.

Rya; Necroface.

Tristan; Yami!

Tristan; The game is starting, everyone is here. I've got my snacks, *Points at ice cream* my friends, *Points at a teddy bear and a furby* and a chocolate beer. *Points at chocolate beer in his hand*

Rya; Just two normal Duelists, Dueling and hanging out. Right dude number two?

Tristan; Right chick number one.

Yami; To the D.

Yugi; To the U.

Bakura; To E.

Odion; To the L.

Rya; It's all we do 'cause we're all new.

Tristan; If Seto loses, he'll be a jerk all night.

Joey; If you tell him to relax, you'll both get in a fight.

**That wasn't that funny, in fact. Why did I put that in? It's just weird.**

**And now, some nice ryhmes with Mai and Duke.....Wait isn't Duke with Natcat5? I hope she doesn't mind that I'm borrowing him.....**

Mai; Hello people, this is my first actual appearence in this crappy thing! So lets get it started!

Duke; I think I got one! Okay, it goes.......Tristan be nimble,Tristan be quick.....*Looks over at Tristan about to jump over a candle stick* Tristan, don't jump over the [Beep]ing candle stick!

Mai; Do you people ALWAYS curse in this?

Duke; *Sighs* Allow me to explain, the chick who writes this is sort of a dumbass. And a Yugioh fan, and an Lk fan. So, she put all three together and made up this bullshit.

Mai; Well....Didn't your mother ever teach you to have manners in front of a lady?!

Duke; But we curse all the time! Even in the actual _Yugioh _we curse!....Oh wait, that's uncut....

Mai; Yeah! And each time you curse in front of me, I'll hit you upside the head. Understood?!

Duke; Whatever. Lets just continue before Rya gets here....She's in a pissy mood today.

Mai; *Hits him upside the head* I warned you, Dukeyboy. Now, curse again and see what happens!

Duke; WhatEVER! *Sighs* ANWAY, we've ryhmes to do here!

Mai; Okay, let ME do one! *Thinks* Hmm.............I got one! Little miss Deviln-

Duke; We already did THAT one.

Mai; Oh.....Well....I got nothin.

Duke; Me either. I guess it's time to go back.

Mai; Where are you going?

Duke; To the cage.

Mai; Ooooh......Where?

This is probably the stupidest chapter I've ever done.......Most definitely....

_____________________________

**Okay, I'll admit, it was VERY random in this chapter.**

**And yes, this IS a very stupid chapter and does not at all**

**make any sence what so freaking ever!**

**Anywho, please review. **

**Hey, that kinda ryhmed.....To late, damnit!**


	13. YGO RRF ABRIDGED PREVIEW

**Hello loyal fans of Fanfiction, This is only a Preview of my up-comming Abridged thing! ^^**

**The first chapter will be coming out in a while. I won't tell WHEN, but it WILL come out....Soon**

**Anyway. I decided to make Yugioh RRF Abridged **_**preview.**_

**Well, here it is! Careful, it's kinda epic......maybe not.**

**YUGIOH RRF ABRIDGED BY RYOBAKURASFANGIRL. **

_Part 1-5._

Rya; *Waves at the camera* Hey everyone!

**It's epic.**

Yugi; Get back here you bastard! *Running after Bakura* Call me short AGAIN!

**It's romantic.**

Joey; *In a dim room with Seto* Seto....I....I think I love you.

Seto; Really? *Hope in his eyes*

Joey; *Shakes his head but still has a soft voice* No.....

**It's completely stupid and VERY random.**

Kemo; Attention Duelists, I think I just shit myself!

Bakura; And we needed to know this....why?

Kemo; I like sharing....I share everything.....

Bakura; This is gonna be a loooong abridged fic.

**With all new stories and random plot twists.**

Yugi; Seto, I knew it was you. You kidnapped Tea!

Seto; *Swings around to face Yugi, aparently he was sitting in a chair or something* Yes, Yugi, it was ME. Seto A Kaiba.

**All new charactor appearences.**

Mai; So, Joey, did ya miss me?

Joey; Uh.....Maybe........No....Not really....

**Even a new main charactor.**

Marik; What do you mean, I'm not the main charactor anymore?!

Yami; We've moved on Marik, it can never be...

Marik; *Gets on knees* WHHHHHHHHHHHHY?!!!!!!!!

**With all new interviews hosted by anyone who can make it.**

Ryo; My mummy says I'm a _good boy._

Yami Marik; You're an idiot.

Ryo; Well....You're evil and I don't just scream it out! Oh wait....I just DID!

**Even a few new songs created randomly.**

Joey; If ya wanna be my lover, ya got it with the card games-

Tristan; Got to it with the card games!

Joey; Trading Cards last forever-

Tristan; Trading Cards never end!

**Secrets will be revealed.**

Tea; I...*Standing in a room with Yami and Yugi* Yugi, I love you. But I also love Yami...And Seto....And sometimes, even Bakura.

Weevil; I pick my nose while no one's looking! *Laughs stupidly*

Rex; Yeah, I like, do that to. *Laughs like an idiot*

**The truth will be known.**

Yami; I will find my true name.

Bakura; Maybe it's asshole.

Yami; No it isn't, stupid! It's probably something random....like Atem or Atemu....Nah, it's probably Maahad.

**See into the past and pressent....Even the FUTURE.**

Ishizu; I predict that this show will be more random and stupid then EVER BEFORE.

Esparoba; I prodicted that you would predict that!

Rebecca; Uh....You're weird, dude.

**You**

Yugi; I can do this! *Staring at his cards while in a Duel....WITHOUT THE PHARAOH!* I can do this!

**Will**

Seto; Get your head in the [Beep]ing game, Yugi!

Yugi; Don't push me, Kaiba!

**Laugh**

Ryo; Hey, Rya, can I be in the chapters.

Rya; Of course!

**Your**

Bakura; Finally...I finally killed Barnie......

Barnie; I don't think so......

Bakura; Damnit!

**Ass**

Seto; I need a drink

**Off.**

Yugi; I think we've a serious plot here, guys

Tristan; No....It's not possible!

Yami Marik; This is Fanfiction, idiot! ANYTHING is possible!

**More randomness then EVER BEFORE....I already mentioned that, but still!**

Weevil;*Gives stupid laugh* I love anything to do with green bugers!

Rex; I love anything to do with dirt from the ground!

**YUGIOH RRF ABRIDGED.**

_Coming soon to a RyoBakurasfangirl story near you._


	14. Where are the Bloopers?

**Okay, this is a long chapter! ^^**

**No Anime charactors were harmed during the making of this crappy ass fic.**

**I do not own Yugioh, by the way. ^^**

**________________________________________________**

Where are the Bloopers?

**At my house.**

Rya sat on the floor, playing with her new puppy. "I think I'll name you Cutie, because you're cute.....And a puppy."

"Rya." Seto said.

Rya jumped at the voice and looked back. "Damnit, Seto! You scared the piss outta' me! Not to mention you made my puppy piss on the carpet!" She looked at his face. "Jackass!"

Seto grinned and Rya's puppy died.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED CUTIE!!!!"

**Wait....I thought this was called Yugioh BLOOPERS and more! Not just More...........That didn't make any sence at all............Anyway, here's some stuff completely random and stupid....Hosted by Weevil Dumbass and Rex Moron.**

"You know, I watched this thing on YouTube, called Weevil and Rex do comments or somthing. And, like, it was funny, and, like, random." Rex said.

Weevil gave a stupid laugh. "So, like, they were our evil twines?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Weird."

"Yep, and there was, like, this comment. With, like, these weird words. Like WTF, my evil twin said it meant wack the frog. I was all, like, what the [Beep]?"

Weevil laughed stupidly again. "Really? I wonder if WTF DOES mean, wack the frog."

"Yeah, it probably does. I mean, I had no idea. Like I said, I was all, like, what the [Beep] does WTF mean?"

**Weevil and Rex are idiots........EVERYONE knows WTF stands for Where's The Frosty.........Yeah, that's EXACTLY what it means.**

"Hey, Yugi, have you noticed dhat almost EVERY scene to do with Pegaus, he's drinkin wine?" Joey asked.

"Nah, I never noticed." Yugi replied.

"Well...._I _have. That could explain the whole plot to season 1. He was just drunk off his ass. Hell, he might not even have had a wife! She could've been his imagenary friend Melvin."

"Uh.....You know, that actually sounds reasonable."

"I know right?! Anway, in one scene of some episode, he's reading a comic book and drinking WINE while doing so. He was laughing like a [Beep]ing idiot!

"Yeah, he could've been drunk! Does he even remember WHY he was doing the whole thing?!"

Pegasus walked into the room. "Hello, Yugiboy, Joeyboy."

"Ya know, when he says a name and then BOY, it kinda freaks me out." Joey whispered to Yugi.

"Same here."

**If you watch some first season Episodes on YouTube, you'll notice that just about EVERY time Pegasus appears, he IS drinking wine........It makes you think; Was Pegasus blastered the whole time? He DID laugh like a dumbass a couple of times.........It DOES scare me.....a LOT......**

**Okay, My new friend Monkeyillusion, kindly asked if I could answer one of her comments. And so, I decided to add it.**

Rya walked into the room with Odion. "Hey, Odion, I got somethin for ya to answer."

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked.

"It's a comment."

"Awsome! I'll answer it!

"Cool. Now, this is from my friend, so you know the drill."

He nodded and read the comment. "It says; Hello, I am Monkey, just wanted to ask...... why the hell didn't you just tell Marik that he was the one who killed his dad...I mean, it would have saved so much trouble!"

He looked up. "Aw, shit! Why didn't _I _think of that before?!"

"Dude, no cursing!"

"I don't give a damn! I could've saved a whole entire frekkin season! If only I had thought of that!

"You didn't?"

"Nah, I was to busy obeying Marik!....And....Maybe writing in my dairy......"

Rya just stood there. "You have a dairy?"

"Where do you think I keep the gumybears?"

**I apologize if I've said or done anything to insult Monkeyillusion.**

**And now, an important message from the Rya Corporation. **_**We hate the Kaiba Corporation.........bunch of assholes. You DIDN'T hear that! **_

"In the one or two months since I became a Fanfiction Writer, I've created an all new, and all random _**Duel Disk system.**_" Rya stated. "But I'm far to lazy to test it out myself, so I'm having KAIBA do it FOR me."

Seto stood in the Dueling arena. "If I die, my ghost is going kill you, Rya."

"Yeah, the ghost of my puppy, that YOU killed with your damn smiling, will haunt your nightmares, Seto!"

"Whatever. Now, I Summon Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"You can't Summon an Egyptian God on the first turn, dumbass!"

"Do you even know me?! I'm SETO A KAIBA! [Beep] the rules, I'm special!"

Rya just stared at him for a moment. "We curse waaay to much in this."

"YA THINK?!!!! Wait...Why am I here again?......Oh right......Obelisk blow this Corporation to the [Beep]ing ground!"

"WHA-!"

_**boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom.....................................WTF?!**_

"Seto, you're an asshole." Rya stated. "I built that compony within one or two months! Do you know how long it took for my YGO dude slaves-I-I mean, uh, WORKERS to complete that thing?!"

"You think I care?"

Rya blinked. "Actually.....No, I do not think you care. You'd have to be a human to care."

"What am I if not a human?!"

"You're an Anime Charactor, dumbas, you're not real."

"Damnit! You found my weakness!" He ran away. "Seto Kaiba away!" He flew into the air.

Rya just stared, open mouthed, at Seto. "Uh.....How the hell is it that HE can fly, but _I _can only frekkin walk?!!"

**Hmm......I wonder what Marik's doing........LETS FIND OUT!**

Yami Marik sat on a couch, who's couch?......Well, it isn't HIS. "I need another chocolate beer!"

_Knock on the door. _"Malik, open the door! It's Bakura!"

"Go [Beep] yourself, furby!"

Bakura broke down the door and grabbed Yami Marik by his shirt collar. "Listen YAMI MARIK! I came here to hang out and shit myself! And I'm all out of pants!"

"Are you drunk, Bakura?"

"MAYBE!" Bakura shouted. "I. DON'T. REALLY. KNOW!"

"Why. Are we. Talking. Like. This?" Yami Marik started to talk like Bakura.

"I. DON'T. KNOW....BUT. I'M. SHOUTING. LIKE. THIS!!!"

"I. Had no. Idea.....Maybe. I. Should. Shout. To."

"DO. IT!"

"THIS. IS. SO. [Beep]ING. AWESOME!"

"WHY. DO WE. CURSE. SO MUCH. IN. THIS?!"

"I. HAVE NO. IDEA!"

"MAYBE. WE SHOULD. STOP. CURSING. LIKE. DUMBASSES."

"BUT. IT'S WHAT. WE. DO!"

"I. KNOW. BUT. I. DON'T. WANT. MY. ASS. KICKED. BY. RYA.

"CAN. WE. STOP. TALKING. LIKE. THIS. MY THROAT. IS. HURTING. LIKE. HELL." Yami Marik shouted.

"Yes, we can stop.....So......What's up?"

"Oh, nothin. Hanging out by myself, drinking beer that is chocolate. Yep, NOTHING distrubing about that. I'am just a guy who lives alone in a house for no aparent reason in this thing."

"Sounds like a plot twist!"

"Uh.....Whatever....."

"Whatever, is my middle name! Yes, my full name is Bakura Whatever.....Oh, wait, Whatever is my LAST name. I'm silly!"

"That you are, furby!"

"I'am not the dumbass, YOU are the dumbass, Yami Marik!"

Yami Marik glared at him. "Will exCUSE me, Princess of the dumbass. I had NO idea you were so damn sensitive!"

_**Will Bakura kill Yami Marik? Will Weevil and Rex ever know what WTF means? Will Seto EVER stop being such an asshole?! Will Puppyshipping never end? Will Tristan ever admit his feelings to Ryo? Will Seto ever stop being such an asshole? Will the cursing ever stop? Will Yami know if his true name is Maahad? Will someone PLEASE tell Tea to stay in the dungeon until we can find someone who actually likes her? Will my never ending, random, questions stop? Just one more.....Will Seto EVER, EVER, stop being such an asshole? Okay, I asked that THREE times.**_

And now............It's the ending of this chapter.

Yami; But _I _wasn't even in this chapter.

Bakura; Who gives a damn?

_____________________________________________

**Okay, SORRY for the long chapter....And the cursing.....And the calling**

**Seto an asshole about seven times. He just REALLY pisses me off sometimes!**

**Anyway, please review. Or Seto's going to the Shadow Realm..........**

**Oh Ra! You'll NEVER review at THAT bergin!**

**But really, please review! ^^**

**Oh and, thanks to Monkeyillusion for sending in her comment.**

**Other comments will probably be in the next chapter. ANY charactor questions are welcomed.**


	15. All Charactor Comment Special!

**Yay! Comment special! I LOOOVE doing Comment Specials!**

**They are so funny that even **_**I **_**laugh at the jokes, and I'm the one who wrote them!**

**ANYWAY!**

**Kazuki Takahashi is the genious who created Yugioh, LittleKuriboh is the genious who**

**made the Yugioh Abridged Series. Me...I'am just a girl writen Yugioh Fanfiction Abridged....**

**I do not own Yugioh.**

**__________________________________________________**

All charactor comments!

"FOR THE LOVE OF RA! WHY do we have to do another Comment Special?!" Seto shouted angrily.

"SHUT UP, SETO!" Joey shouted. "EVERYONE needs more Screen Time!"

Marik sighed. "Why do I work with these people?"

Rya giggled. "Because you HAVE to, Marik."

He pouted.

Rose sighed. "ANYWAY, we've a few comments here. ALL from mine and Rya's best friends. We also like to call them loyal fans, because they're friends......And they are fans."

Rya slapped her upside the head. "Will you shut up before you INSULT them."

Rose rubbed her brusised head. "Fine......"

Rya smiled and turned back to Seto, Joey and Marik. "Where's the rest of the gang?"

"Oh, they're EVERYWHERE." Joey stated. "Bakura's at da spa with Yami Marik, Yami and Yugi are at the arcade, Ryo is at Dukes place for a party. Uh.....Let me think- MAI is also dhere......Weevil and Rex, I think they're watchin LittleKuriboh's NARUTO abridged. Tea is still in the dungeon, and I THINK Duke is with Tristan."

"But....Shouldn't he be at his party?"

Joey shrugeged. "OH, wait...NOW I remember, TRISTAN'S at DUKE'S party. Sorry, I got mixed up."

"It's okay, Joey. Now, back to business, super special AWESOME business......."

_Silence._

"It'll wait until the rest of them get here...."

_two hours later._

Yugi and the rest of them came into the room.

Rya sighed with relief. "FINALLY, you guys decide to show up!"

"Sorry, Rya. We were just at-"

"SAVE IT, YAMI! ON WITH THE COMMENTS! First, we've a few from Fallen Crystal Moon. Her first comment is for YOU, Seto....I don't think you'll like it though. It's hate mail."

Rose, Yami, Joey and Marik jumped up and down with joy. "YAY! We LOOVE hate mail!"

Rya sighed in annoyence and gave Seto the letter. He opened it. "Ayume, Raven's Yami, says; Mhahahahaha Seto, you are the worlds biggest [Beep!] Why do you even appear in the show?" Seto looked up. "It's offiical....I hate EVERYONE....ALMOST everyone....There ARE a few people I like.....Like Mokuba, and my cousins."

Joey was about to say something, but was cut off by Seto.

"If you don't the hell shut up right NOW, Wheeler. I'll make you look at Deviantart again! You know the site!"

Puppyshipping memories went threw Joey's mind. "I'AM SHUTIN UP RIGHT NOW!!!"

Rya sighed. "Onto the next comment, please. It's for Ryo!" She ran to him with the paper, her eyes sparkling.

Ryo smiled at her. "Thanks, Rya."

She fainted from his cuteness.

Ryo just stared at her and then looked at the letter. "Oh, this is from Raven. She says; Ryo, what makes you so Ra damn cute?!" He grinned. "Like a Magician, I never tell my secrets."

"Damnit!" Tristan shouted and ALL eyes turned to him. "Uh....Uh.....Ignore me!"

"Gladly." Seto turned to everyone else. "Who's the next comment for?"

Rose smiled. "One of my personal favorites, it's for Marik. Ayume says; Marik, what is 2+2?"

Marik just stood there, blinking. "Uh.....That's random...And I'm only saying that because Rya's passed out on the floor. You know, just incase, I better apologize NOW for saying that! I'M SORRY! DON'T TELLL RYA I SAID THAT!!! Anyway........" He blinked.

"Uh........Marik, do you KNOW the answer?" Rose asked.

"OF COURSE I DO, FOOLISH IDIOT!! YOU DON'T?!"

"Actually, Marik.....EVERYONE knows the answer." Rose stated.

Marik blinked...."Uh......Can we skip it then?"

"No. Just answer the damn question!"

"FINE! Uh.......2+2 is.....uh.........22?"

"NO! Dumbass it's 4!" Yami Marik shouted.

"It's 24?"

"Dumbass!" Yami shouted.

"Is it.....14....42.....400?.....84? Is it 94?!"

"You, my hikari, are a dumbass!"

"STOP CURSING ALREADY!" Rya shouted, now fully awake. "I just passed out because of Ryo's super cuteness and his long white hair....And his dashing good looks.....And his adorable accent....ANYWAY, move onto the next comment and stop [Beep]ing cursing!!"

Ryo looked confused. "But you just-"

"Shut up, Ryo! Do you WANT all our asses fictionally KICKED?" Duke asked seriously.

"DUKE! MOVING ON!" Rya shouted, looking down at the letter for Bakura that she held. "This one's for you, Bakura." She handed him the letter.

"I hope it's not another finger, my fangirls are ALWAYS sending me those. They think the sight of their blood makes me happy, and it usually does." Bakura stated.

"Silence, bunny ears. And answer the comment!" Marik shouted.

"Alright then!" He hissed like a cat. "It's from Raven, she says; Bakura, why do you look and act like a kitty, oh and a furby?" He looked up, EVERYONE was laughing except for him. "I. Do. NOT. Act. LIke. A. FURBY! OR A KITTY! And I don't look like EITHER of them!"

"Nah, Bakura! You look like BOTH of them!" Yami shouted.

"Screw you, Yami!"

"Yeah, I love you to, Thief!............Wait.....what did I just say?!"

"Dude, DARKSHIPPING maybe!" Rose shouted. "Scary crap."

"You said it!" Bakura shouted. "And I am NOT a Kitty OR a furby!"

"Yeah," Rya started. "Believe whatever you want, kitty."

"I AM NOT A [Beep]ing kitty!!!!"

"WhatEVER, onto the next comment!" Rya shouted. "The next one is for Yami!"

Yami smiled. "YAY!"

Rya handed him the letter.

"My nipples are sencing a Yaoi Shipping!" Joey shouted. EVERYONE looked at him. Rya hit him upside the head. "EEWWWWW!!!!!!!!! Learn manners, dumby!!!!!"

"Mine to!" Yugi stated.

Seto raised his hand. "Same here."

Rya crossed her arms. "Read the comment, Yami." She ordered. _Ra, these people are SOO disgusting..._

Yami opened the letter. "Ah, it's from Ayume, she says; Yami, if you could kiss anyone in the show, who would it be? And it can't be Yugi." He looked up and immedaiately looked at Bakua, Joey, Seto, Yami Marik and Marik!!! "Uh.............."

"Oh, Pharaohboy." Bakura bucked his lips like a girl and winked at Yami. "You wanna kiss my shinny pale ass?" He asked in a girly voice. He turned around and wiggled his rear.

Rya and Rose just stared....scared and shocked. "Uh.....Maybe we should skip this question."

"Why?! It's funny!" Rose shouted.

"No it's not!! It's disgusting and not to mention distrubing."

"The people who are reading this are probably pissing themselves with laughter!"

"WhatEVER, Rose. Yami, answer the comment!" Rya shouted to the blushing Yami.

"Uh." HIs face was TOTALLY screwed up. "M...Maybe I should pass."

"Yeah, whatever. Next comment!" She took a letter and read aloud. "This one's for Marik," she handed him the letter. "Be sure not to curse, Marik. PLEASE." She gave him an innocent look.

Ryo stepped between them in jealousy. "I'M the only one you can give those looks to, Rya."

She smiled. "I know!!"

Marik opened the letter and read it silently. Then laughed. "Okay, it's from Raven. She says; Marik, where do you put your Millennium Rod when you don't use it?"

Rya sighed. "Oh, if you say what I THINK you're going to say-"

"I put it up my as-"

"MARIK ISHTAR!" Rya shouted. "None of THAT! Answer it truthfully, or I'll not write you in the next chapter! Remember who's asking it! And THEN answer, dumbass!"

Marik laughed. "Just a harmless joke."

"No, it was distrubing! It was a DISTRUBING answer!!!!!!" Rya shouted. "You've now totally embarrassed me!"

"Hey, I'M not the one ALWAYS givin friendship speachs.... YOU are."

_Silence. _

"Are you saying that I'm TEA?!!!!" She shouted angrily. "Listen Ishtar, I don't have many friends! And I've met really nice, really awesome people! And I'd liked to keep them as my friends!!!" She gave this loooooooong friendship speach.

**Five hours later.**

"We get it! We get it! SHUT UP!!!!" Marik shouted, his ears covered. "Before my ears go bad! If you keep up the friendship speach, you'll be a level HIGHER then TEA!!!!"

Rya ran away. "QUICK! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING BEFORE I TURN INTO TEA!!!" She kept running and running....until finally, she disappeared.

"Uh....Do we continue the comment special?" Bakura asked.

Yami nodded. "Yeah."

Rose handed them the next letter. "This one's from Catalyna Cullen, it's for Joey." She looked around. "Hey, where's Joey?" She looked and saw Joey singing with Duke.

"I'am bringing smexy back!" Duke sang into the micropohone.

"Yeah!" Joey sang.

"Them other boys don't know how to act!"

"Yeah!"

"I think you're wishin I was behind yur back!"

"Uh.....yeah?"

Everyone just stared, but SETO looked PISSED.

"What kind of shipping is THIS?!" Tristan shouted.

"I know what it's called." Seto stated, glaring at Duke. "It's called Whatthe[Beep]shipping!"

"To long of a name." Rose stated. "JOEY! WE'VE A COMMENT FOR YA!!!" She shouted to Joey.

He nodded with a smile and got down from the stage. Rose handed him the letter and he opened it.

He read it and blushed. "Catalyna Cullen says; We all know Seto's opinion, but what is Joey's opinion on Puppyshipping?" He blushed deeper and looked at Seto, WHO was making sparkly eyes at Joey. "Well, Wheeler? What's your answer?"

"Uh..................." He blushed deeper. "Maybe I shouldn't answer."

"Scared of the truth?" Seto asked in an ODD way. "Come then, MUTT, tell us."

"Uh....Uh....I.....Like...it?"

(A;N, ya wanna see my reaction to that? O.O)

"Oh. My. [Beep]ing. Ra." Rose said.

"You said it, Rose." Ryo stated.

Rose took another letter and read aloud. "OOOO!!! THIS ONE'S FOR SETO!!" She shouted and EVERYONE jumped over to hear it.

Seto sighed. "Give me the comment." He took the letter and opened it. He smiled.

Duke, Yami Marik, Ryo, Bakura, Yami, Yugi, Joey and Rose screamed. "AHH!! You just killed another puppy!!" Rose shouted.

He frowned and glared at her. "This letter is from my cousin Monkeyillusion. She says; Dear Seto, I was wondering....does it happen to be that "lip" cream I saw Bakura give you? Cos I read the lable from a distance and it said; "smiles that kills puppys cream" on the front....SETO?!"

He looked away. _Damnit, how did she see Bakura give it to me?! Now my secret is known! Oh, damnit!!!! _"Uh...I have no idea what she's talking about." He lied.

"Seto, you're a CEO who reads Puppyshipping, has a thing for Egyptian God cards, dragons and you kill puppys.....Dude, I believe Monkey!" Rose shouted truthfully.

Bakura glared at Seto. "YOU SAID NO ONE WAS THERE!!!"

Seto gave a look. "Shut up, furby."

"NO!"

"Okay, how 'bout this then? Shut. The. [Beep]. Up!!!" He shouted ad stomped off. "Bunch of assholes!" He shouted from afar.

"Come back here Seto! You've a comment from FrozenNote to answer!" Rose shouted to him.

"FINE!" He ran back. "As long as it's not hate mail."

Rose handed Bakura a letter. "FrozenNote's first one is for you, Bakura." She handed him the letter.

Bakura opened the letter. "She says; Bakura, what do you think of Marik? :3."

"Uh...." Marik muttered, blushing.

"I think he's an asshole with a DISTRUBING interest in his readings."

"WHAT?! Marik shouted. "I don't read yaoi!"

"I never said yuo DID."

Marik's eye twiched. "I hate you kitty."

"Hate you to, lavender eyes."

"D-did you just call me _Lavender Eyes?! _Are you gay or somethin?!"

_Silence._

"No......" Bakura lied. "Not really."

"Not really?! What do you mean?!" Marik shouted.....Why was he asking in the first place?.............(A;N, really, I'am just as curious as ya'll are)

"Why are you even asking me this? Are you CURIOUS by any chance?"

"N-no.......Not really."

Rya ran toward them. "Hey, guys!" She was dressed like Tea.

"AHH!!! MY EYES! IT BURNS!!!!" Ryo covered his eyes and ran away.

Seto fainted. "So....beautiful."

"Okay, Rya." Joey said softly. "You look like the Monster...Do you know that?"

She nodded. "I have blue eyes, like Tea. I have brown hair, like Tea. Only my hair's longer. And my skin even matchs hers....And now, I'am dressed like her. I am......a Tea Monster..."

They all gasped.

"Hikari! No! You aren't Tea! MY Hikari is NOT Tea!" Rose shouted.

Rya sighed. "Well, I always talk about how much friendship means to me......and I'am always giving friendship speachs....Who am I but Tea?"

"You're Rally Rya! Not Tea Gardner!"

"Moving on! I believe Seto had the second question from Frozen," Rya said calmly.

Rose nodded ad gave the letter to Seto. Who opened the letter quickly and read it. "Huh, it says; Did you ever try chewing your laptop? O.o just asking. xD." Seto looked up. "Who HASN'T chewed on their laptop?!"

"Uh....EVERYONE!" Yugi shouted.

"Oh, shut up, Yugi!!!"

"Hey, YOU shut up, lazie bastard!"

"Short ass!!"

_Yugi punch._

Seto fell to his kneees. "Ra...damnit!!!"

**And now a Fan Made Comic, by one of my best friends, Monkeyillusion.**

=3 (I am sooo happy)...=((Hmph, what about?)...=D(Eveything!!!)..{Ow!!!!!!!!}..=#(?)

**Hope ya liked it, 'cause I do. ^^**

**I love chocolate!!...I mean it's the end of the comment special.**

**Yugi; But I don't want it to end.**

**Me; To bad.**

**____________________________________________________________**

**I apologize if I've said or done....Oh, Ra ya'll know I'am sorry if I did antyhing wrong.**

**And ya know, I DO always say how much my friends mean to me. Ya'll give me a LOT of courage, just by sayin I'am funny.**

**It means a lot to me. ^^**

**And you'd be surprised how hard it is to write curse words in a story. It takes courage, and ya'll give me all the courage I need.**

**Thanks for reading this comment special, hope ya enjoyed it!**

**Please review....**

**With a cute chibi Ryo on top. OH RA! I'll get SOOO many reviews **

**with that!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Don't ya just love randomness?

**Hey, I'am back to mak you guys laugh! **

**Anyway, to one of my best friends Catalyna Cullen. Yur welcome, I love writing comment specials! And one more thing....*Sees box of Pocy and eats it up* THIS IS  
MY FAVORITE CANDY! *eats more* I'll be hyper for hours!!! YAAAAAY!!!!! *Eats more* How did you know?!!!**

**To another one of my best Monkeyillusion; You were right, I toally aw'ed at that! Watch I'am gonna do it again, AWWWWW!!!!!!! ^^**

**And to another one of my best friends Fallen Crystal Moon, Here is your review reward. *Hands you a chibi Ryo* And he even says things, *Pulls cord at his back***

**Ryo chibi doll; Hello, I'm Ryo Bakura. Look how cute I am!**

**You know the drill, I do not own Yugioh. How many more times do I have to say that?!**

**_____________________________________________________________**

Don't ya love randomness?

**We interupt this Blooper thingy to bring you news from Marik and Seto's house, their going to read their mail! Yay!**

**First, we begin with Marik.**

Marik reached into the mail-box and took out a letter. "OO!" He smiled and opened the letter from Arnika, Monkey's Yami. He then read aloud. "Dear Marik, hope ya feeling great cos I have been pretty busy and haven't "Hung out" *Cough cough* in a while, miss ya. XOXO love Nkii." Marik hugged the letter.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! **

**And now to Seto A Kaiba! **

Seto opened a letter that Mokuba had brought to him, Seto didn't say thank you. The letter was from Catalyna Cullen. "Why exactly do you dislike just about everbody?" Seto sighed. "Because they send me hate mail. I HATE hate mail!!"

"You're retarded Seto."

He looked up. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Merio, one of Rya's newly created charactors for this thing....Do you like me, Seto?"

Seto blinked. "Uh...Not really."

Merio sighed. "Oh well...It was worth a try." She shrugged and walked toward the door. "Hey, Rya, where's my [Beep]ing pay check?! I did what you asked!"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Ya wanna know why I dislike people?....Because I'm a CEO and richer then SpongeBob SquarePants, while THEY are normal people who go along with their days being nicer and actually taking a normal car to work! It kills me!!! Why do they have to drive a normal car like they're suppose to?! WHY?!!!!"

**What the hell is wrong with Seto?! Seriously, he's frekkin insane!! Ra, he pisses me off!!!!!! "I'm the CEO of Kaiba corp! I have more money then everyone else and I think I should control and be the best at everything, even a childrens card game for children!!! When I was 19 I almost killed a dude grandpa because he had a card that I had! Then after that I challanged his grandson, who was 16, to a card game and lost becaise I was a year away from being an adult!!!"...........Why did I write that in? It made no sence..........MOVING ON!!!**

**First, add many cups of randomness mixed with a lot of Yugioh. Add a few or a lot of Lk qoutes, add as many as you want cause it'll still taste good afterward, bake for a few days to a week, and you got this crappy ass fic. And you can even sprinkle some re-mixs on top, but don't forget to add some yaoi mentions. Enjoy**

Marik stood with Bakura, both totally blastered again. They drink waaaay to much.

"My Millennium Rod brings all the boys to da yard, and damn right it's better then yours!" He sang loudly, pointing at Bakura. "I COULD teach you, but there better be tours!"

"My Millennium Ring brings all the boys to da yard, and yeah right, it's not better mine!" Bakura shouted then stopped, he noticed the last part. He then shrugged and continued singing.

**Onto what you people came to read.**

Rya stood, still dressed like Tea. "Now that I've been turned into a Tea, I must destroy everything with friendship speachs........It's the only way to get it threw people's head that I think friendship is the best thing ever. It's EVEN better then a childres card game."

EVERYONE gasped.

"Rya....Are you high?!" Yami shouted. "Without card games, the world would die!!!"

"But Yami, since I've been turned into a Friendship Monster, card games no longer matter to me....Who wants a hug?" She asked in a monster-like voice.

"CARD GAMES NO LONGER MATTER TO YOU?!!! What [Beep]ing planet are you living on?! Tell us, does it have shinny ponys and little kitty cats?!!!"

"Yes, Bakura was there. Ra, was he hot!"

_Silence._

"So, you think I'am hot, uh?!" Bakura shouted, running up next to Rya. "Hey, babe, wanna take a look at my Ring?"

Rya shook her head. "No, kitty."

Joey blinked. "Uh........."

Yami stared normal at Bakura and Tea-I mean RYA! _Ra damnit! Why does SHE get to be in his arms?! Hello, Bakura, homo Pharaoh want Furby Thief King!! _

(A;N, I CAN'T believe I wrote that...Seriously, I can't believe I ACTUALLY wrote that!)

**Two hours of pointless crap later.**

"Yay, I'am back!" Rya shouted happily, no longer Tea. "Oh, how I've missed being me....I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!" She hugged them all.

"We l-love you to, Rya!" Joey shouted.

"Can't b-breathe!!" Yugi shouted.

"S-stop hugging....us!" Yami Marik shouted.

**Another two hours later.**

Valon, Repheal and Alister walked into the room.

Valon smiled at Rya. "Oi, Rya. Remember us?"

Rya grinned and nodded. "Yeah, you're Valon, Repheal and Alister. I haven't seen you guys since.....well.......Since the fourth season was out on Tv!" She ran and hugged them.

"Oi, Rya. Could I say som'n into the camera?" Valon asked nicely. Rya nodded. "Sure."

Valon frowned into the camera. "This is for Joey Wheeler....."

"If ya wanna talk to me...Talk to me, Valon!" Joey shouted from behind. Rya jumped. "AHH! Shit Joey, you scared the crap outta me!"

Joey ignored her.

"Well...If it isn't Wheeler.....I'a only got one thing to say to you......I'am gonna kick your awss!" Valon shouted.

"Not if I kick yurs first!" Joey shouted. Then they did battle.

Rya tried to break em up....But failed. "Oh, Ra. EVERY time they get near each other it's like a battle field!"

Alister looked at Rya. "So where's Kaibaboy?!" He shouted angrily.

Rya gave it some thought. _Hmm....With Joey and Valon, I don't want them to fight. But Alister against SETO....Now THAT is a whole deferent story all together. _"He's back stage in dressing room 123, he is probably going threw his Deck....And throwing his money around.....Go kick his ass, Alister!"

Alister smirked and ran for Kaiba's dressing room. "With pleasure, Rya!"

Rya turned to Repheal and smiled. "At least YOUR not wanting to beat the crap outta anyone....Thank Ra."

"Actually I was going to ask where Yami was."

_Hmm.....With Joey and Valon, I don't want them to fight. With Seto and Alister, I'am cheerin for Alister....But Repheal against Yami...Hmmm..... _"Go kick his ass, Repheal! I'll take you straight to him!"

"Holy s*it on a s*it sandwich with s*it on top....And a side helping of s*it!" Tristan shouted.

Duke stepped up. "How the hell did we get here?! And why was your curse words cencored? I thought Rya didn't cencore the word shit..SEE, she didn't cencore it when I said it!"

"That's because when _I _said it I was thinking about that one time when Yugi was Dueling against the girl with the possesed teddy bear....I still remember shiting myself when Lk cut the scene....Damnit, that's the second time today! That's it, no more shiting myself!!......Damnit!"

**Did you get that last part with Tristan and Duke?! No......Neither did I really. It was gross.....Okay, VERY gross......So yeah.**

**Rya; Duke, I just found out what Dougeon and Bondageshipping is....*Shutters* Scary shit!**

**Duke; Why? Does it have somehting to do with me?**

**Rya; *Nods* Yeah....Dongeonshipping....You and....PEGASUS!!! AHHH!!!**

**Duke; AHH!!!!! WTF?!!!!!**

**Rya; Where's my frosty? **

**Duke; You're an idiot!!!**

End of this CREEPY chapter.

____________________________________________

**Okay, it's TRUE! I'm not joking! There ARE shippings called Dongeon and Bondage....And yeah, both have**

**Duke! It's SCARY!!! I want to crawl under a rock and hide!.....What?!**

**Bondageshipping is........is....YAMI MARIK AND DUKE!!!!  
I'd rather read PUPPYSHIPPING!!! SERIOUSLY!!!! AND THAT'S SAYING A LOT!!! Nah, it's makin a STATMENT!! I think so anyway!**

**No offence to any Dongeon or Bondageshipping readers out there by the way!**

**Oh and I found something scarier then those AND Darkshipping......I believe it's called Casteshipping.....Thief King Bakura and Pharaoh Atem....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ra, I need to cut down on reading Yaoi.....No, no! I haven't READ those shipppings, I'am a Puzzle and Tendershipping fan.**

**Seriously.**

**.......My dreams will have Atem and Thief Bakura now.....**

***Shutters* I need some more chocolate..............Pocky! **

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review? ^^**


	17. Adventure into a Computer Chip! Part 1

**YAY!!!! CHOCOLATE!!! AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Eats all the chocolate***

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!! *Eats lots of pocky* Oh my Ra, I LOOOVE Pocky!!!!**

**Duke; I read Silentshipping!**

**.......What? *Mouth full of chocolate***

**Duke; I love Seto and Kisara!**

**.........ookkaayy.......**

**Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! I do not own Yugioh!!!!!! AHHHH!!! I LOVE POCKY!!!!**

***Eats more chocolate***

**______________________________________________**

Adenture into a Computer Chip! Part 1.

**You'll never believe what I found out.......Okay, I was watching an episode of Yugioh on the CW 4kids, NO ONE COMMENT ON THAT! I hate 4kids! And yes! I watch saturday morning cartoons! Go ahead and make fun! I only watch Yugioh so.....I guess that's not considered weird. **

**But get this, it's the REAL Yugioh. NO JOKE! Seriously! I am not joking!!!!!! It's the first season so yeah...anyway, I watched an ep where Pegasus was drinking wine....GET THIS! He wasn't! He was drinking prune juice!!! [Beep]ing PRUNE JUICE! As the great Lk once said, Is there no deapths to which 4kids won't sink?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway..... yeah, everyone will hate me now...........**

Everyone sat in Burger Town in celebration of nothing what so ever.

They sat around a large round table.

Seto raised his class of _prune juice _and told everyone to shut the hell up. "I have a toast to make!"

"Really?!" Bakura shouted. "I want jelly on mine!"

Rya slapped her head. "Idiot...." She muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!!!!!"

"Oh shut up!" She looked at Seto. "Go on."

Seto nodded. "Thank you." (A;N, DID SETO JUST THANK SOMEONE?!!!!! O.O!!!)

"A toast to the crazy ass chick who wrote this crappy ass fic!"

Rya looked a little confused. "Should...Should I take that as a complament?"

Joey shrugged. "I dunno, since Kaiba berely says anything nice or close to wait an actual human being would say, I'm guessing yes."

Yami nodded. "Yep, and also because it's also the only thing he's ever said that almost doesn't make him look like a jackass."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Woupty [Beep]ing do!"

Rya sighed and suddenly her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She answered it.

_"Rya, I've been kidnapped for the millionth time!" _

Rya sighed AGAIN. "That's nice, Mokuba." She was used to hearing this by now. "Call ya later, I'm eating with yur brother and all the other male charactors of Yugioh because aparently I like to hang out with gay men who have nothing better to do then kiss their Yaoi Shippings and hang out with me."

_"Oh....that's weird."_

"Yeah I know, I need to stop hanging out with the guys all the time. Well, I'am kinda a tomboy....Well I said that for no aprent reason what so ever."

_"Rya, I'am still kidnapped ya know!"_

"Yeah I know. Oh, hold on, Tea's coming to take our order. Do you want us to bring you something."

_"I'm being kidnapped you idiot!"_

"Yeah, that's nice. Okay, tlak to ya later Mokuba, bye!" She hugn up as he was about to say something.

"Who was it?" Bakura asked.

"Mokuba, his been kidnapped again. Hmmm....I wonder how he got a phone..." She shrugged.

"Oh son of a b*tch!" Seto shouted, looking at his phone. "Marik, I am going to kill you!"

Marik looked shocked. "What in the name of the Sonic the Abridged series did I do?!"

Seto showed his phone. "You mailed me a picture of you with the Millennium Rod half way up yur a-"

"SETO A KAIBA!!!!!" Rya shouted. "NONE OF THAT! Ra, you guys are so gross!!!!!"

Mai walked up. "They're men, Rya. You'd think you'd be used to it by now."

Rya nodded. "I kinda am, but it's still gross! Wait, when did you show up? For that matter, WHY did you show up?"

"Because I have magical powers!" Yami Marik shouted loudly.

Joey gave a look. "Yami Marik, that's about as believable as Mai Valentine having real boobs!"

"Zero and Kaname from Vampire Knight Abridged are my imagenary friends!" Tristan shouted for no reason.

Rya looked pissed. "Okay, we have Yaoi refences, we have Yugioh Gx and 5ds refences, hell we have the grossest refences and we even steal LittleKuriboh's jokes and twist them around....Do we NEED to bring up another series?! Marik already mentioned Sonic Abridged and Seto has mentioned Spongebob!"

"Ah, come on, Rya. Lighten'!" Yugi shouted. "It's not like we're doing anything wrong."

"Yur a little slow, huh Yugi? WE STEAL LKS JOKES!!!!!"

"And so has 95 percent of the other abridged series, you don't see them feeling bad for it."

"That's harsh, Yugi!"

"Can we move on now? I'm starting to get bord." Seto stated.

Suddenly 5 well suited men walked up to the table after Mai left because she was tired of hearing them never shutting the hell up.

"We want the girl." One said.

Ryo growled angrily. "I am not a woman!"

Rya looked a little guilty. "Ra, I haven't given you that much screen time, have I Ryo? I'am sorry."

Ryo looked at her. "This dude thinks I'm a woman, and you're talking about screen time?!"

Rya blinked. "Waow, a little OCC maybe?"

"HEY! I MIGHT BE A LITTLE FEMMINE BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT STILL A MAN!" (A;N, that's what I think about Ryou in real life, he is a man. But I like the fiction Ryou a lot!!!!! *Falls over after thinking about Ryou*)

Marik set an arm aroud Ryo's neck. "You can be my man."

Ryo looked at him. "Hell no."

Marik blinked a few times before settling back over to Yami Marik.

Duke looked up. "How come I haven't been mentioned this intire chapter?"

"Because the dumb ass writer forgot you were there." One of the 5 well suited men answered.

"HEY! Aren't you guys The Big Five from season three?!" Rya asked loudly, pointing at the well suited men.

"Why, yes we are."

"Wait...Why do you want with me?" Rya asked, visably shaking with fear like an Anime Charactor would if given this not really scary scene.

"We have orders from Mr. Maxamillion Pegasus to take you away...haha."

Rya growled. "Are you calling me crazy?!"

"Yes, yes we are."

Rya growled angrily. "I ever knew the Big Five Bastards would be so rude to a lady!!!"

"Just come with us already, you crazy ass chick."

Seto laughed. "Haha, I knew it!"

"Hey back off!" Tristan shouted to the well suited....ya know, that's becoming annoying to write. They're the BF's now..............HAAAAHAHAHAH!A!!!!!!!!! Do ya get it?....BF's!.......Boy Friends......?....nevermind.....

"Ryo already called dibs!"

"Damn straight I did!" Ryo shouted like a bad ass.

"What am I?! Some breathing object here?!"

The BF's (A;N, *Falls off chair laughing* BF'S!!!!! HA!!) nodded. "To them you are."

"HEY!" Marik shouted. "She has eyes, so she's a breathing and seeing object!"

"Marik, yur not helping and you are pissing me off worse!!!" Rya shouted angrily and turned back to the BF's. "I'am not going anywhere with you idiots, that's for sure...Wait a minute! Ryo called dibs?!"

"Actually we bet." Bakura stated. "We spent a whole year trying to get you to like one of us, I had 200 bucks that you'd go for me."

"I bet 300 on me!" Marik shouted.

"I bet 100 on me!" Joey shouted.

"I bet a penny on me! And that's a lot of money!" Tristan shouted.

"I bet 90000426 on myself." Seto stated calmly.

"I bet 80 on me!" Yugi shouted.

"I bet 15 on me! It's all I had on m at the time, not that many pockets in leather!" Yami shouted.

"I bet 5 and my gold cape!" Yami marik shouted.

"I bet 40 and one of my dice!" Duke shouted.

"Ew." Rya muttered. _Ra, I hope he meant one of the dice from his game, Dongeon Dice mosters....Ra, please say the dice from the extremly familir game of Dongeon Dice monsters! Hmm...it reminds me of a game....can't put my finger on it....That reminds me, I have to go to Yugi's came shop and buy some childrens card game trading cards for the Duel Monsters Tournamunt I'am gnona enter.....hmm....I wonder why Duke's game is so familiar...._

**Well.....This chapter was gross and weird.........Hmmm... But Duke's game IS familiar. I dunno, maybe it's like texting or something. Anyway, ^^**

**I have somethin' to tell ya'll. The next chapter of YGO RRF Abridged will be coming out the day after halloween. It's done and all, but I wanted to release a chapter once a month. That's completely weird that I'd do that, but yes. It will be updated monthly, not weekly or any of that. I MIGHT updated it weekly somtimes, I'am still deciden'.**

**CANDY!!!!**

**Tea; How come I'm berely mentioned in this chapter?**

**Because I sorta forgot about you.**

**Tea; Does this story even have a plot? These are all basiclly one-shots.**

**I guess.....POCKY!!!! *Eats mroe of the chocolate ya'll gave me! ^^***

**Tea; *Sighs* **

**End of chapter.**

**________________________________________________**

**Okay, to start things off. SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS! I should've said that to begin with,**

**but I was to busy eating chocolate. ^^**

**But anyway, **

**Yes, it's true. I, Rally Rya, watch 4kids....I only watch Yugioh on it! I swear! I am not**

**joking! Ya'll probably hate me now......*Sigh***

**Bakura; *Nods* Yep, they hate you.**

**NOT HELPING, BAKURA!**

**Please review!....And give me more chocolate pocky!!!!!!!!!!! YUM!!! *Eats more* so good!**


	18. Adventure into a Computer Chip! Part 2

**All...the chocolate....*Walking kinda drunkonly*....pockey.....all the sugery goodness! *Falls over* uh.....**

**Ryo; Check hur' plus Yugi! [Actual 4kids and Lk line...mixed with a little Ryaness]**

**Yugi; She'll live....hopefully. **

**Duke; Since Rya is passed out drunk on chocolate, I'LL do the disclaimer thingy. **

**Ushio; NO! Ushio do thingy! This Ushio no own Yugioh!**

**Duke; Uh...I think you mean RYA!**

**Ushio; This Ushio no Rya!**

**__________________________________________**

Adventure into a Computer Chip? Part 2

**Okay, sorry about the distrubing last chapter..... I am VERY weird.....as you can tell by now. Anyway, did anyone notice that every single Yugioh charactor has a shipping?! I'am not just talkin' about yaoi either, there are LOTS of shippings. I know most of them from wiki, fanfiction and vids on Youtube. Like Yugi and Tea's shipping is Peachshipping I do believe. And I screwed up on my last chapter. Silentshipping isn't Seto and Kisara, it's Seto and Serenity. Moving on before I waist a lot more of yur time!**

They were STILL in the dinner with the BF's. (A;N, seriously, I decided that's their nickname because I was tired of writing well suited men and I didn't want to start writing Big Five...so yeah)

"So...HOW exactly do you plan to make me go with you?" Rya asked the BF, gesturing to the Yugioh dudes around the table. "I have a group of men right here to protect me.... Just TRY and take me away!"

"Alright then, lets see what'll happen if we do THIS!" One of the dudes threw something.

They all stared at it for a few minutes.

"Just what the hell is this thing suppose to do exactly?" Joey asked.

"Just give it a minute. Soon it will-"

_Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"What the [Beepeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep]?!!!" Came from Seto as everyone was flung back suddenly.

"AHH!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!" Yami Marik shouted.

"I never got to meet Joey!" Tristan shouted.

"I never got to piss on a fan!" Bakura shouted. (A;N, O.O.....random.....)

"AHH!!!!!!" Rya shouted in the cloud of smoke. "Take this!"

_Kung fu kick._

"Ah! Missed ya, stand still ya bastard!"

_DUELIST Kung fu kick._

"This'll stop ya! Dark Magic Attack!"

_MAGICIAN kun fu kick._

The smoke cleared for like two seconds. "I love a good fanfiction fight scene, you can be as violent as ya want so long as ya make up a lot of Kung Fu kicks!" Rya shouted, then the smoke came around again.

"Where da hell is the smoke comin from?!" Joey shouted.

"AHH!" Tristan shouted, the smoke clearing for a second, revealing Tristan un-captured. "Somehow I've been captured!" Smoke surrounded them again.

_Fangirl Punch!_

_Rya Punch!_

_Random kick AND punch!_

"AHH!! Ra damnit!"

The smoke suddenly cleared and everyone was there.....Rya wasn't, but that didn't matter.

"Hey, where's Rya?" Joey asked.

Yugi shrugged. "The BF's must've tooken her for no aparent reason."

"Didn't Pegasus want her or something?" Marik asked.

Yami shrugged. "Maybe."

**Later on with the gang on Kaiba's blimp....how'd they get on the blimp?.......I don't know....**

"So like I said, I love pictures of hats." Joey said randomly.

"Will you shut up you sorry excuse for a sidekick!" Seto shouted.

"Oooh, I'am shaking in my I'm-not-afraid-of-a-total-dumbass boots!"

"HEY!" Bakura shouted. "THAT'S MY LINE!"

"It's mine now, kitty."

Tristan looked at Ryo and his imagenary friends showed up.

_Now it's time to make my move on Serenity! _Tristan thought of Ryo. _I didn't get to at the truth or dare thiny, but now I have the power!"_

Zero and Kaname's heads appeared next to his shoulders.

_"Yes Tristan, time to make your move on 'Serenity'." _Zero said.

_"Yeah, Idol's right!" Kaname said._

_"Dude you're Idol."_

_"Maybe we're BOTH Idol." _Zero said.

_"Oooo." _Both Zero AND Kanme said.

Tristan walked over to Serenity. (A;N, yeah....I decided he'd go to Serenity...MY RYO-KUN! Oh, and Ravens! ^^)

"Hey, uh...Serenity, I-"

Suddenly, Bakura grabbed Serenitys hands. "Hey, Serenity. How would you like to see the most beautiful thing ever."

She blinked. "Even though this is my very first actual scene in this whole entire fic, and I SHOULD be saying something epic....I'am gonna go with the psyco [Beep] and look outside the window."

"Sounds bad to me!" Bakura shouted. Then he pointed it at the window. "Behold, the most beautiful thing ever. I call it my reflection."

"Waow, you're more desperet then Tristan."

Tristan cried in a corner.

_"Ah, why that son of a b*tch!" _Zero shouted.

_"Look, Tristan, that psyco [Beep] is stealing your woman!" _Kaname shouted.

_"You KNOW what you must do!"_

_"Make him disappear!" _Both Zero and Kaname shouted, then laughed evilly yet stupidly.

"Yeah, how the hell am I suppose to do that?"

_"..."_

**I bet yur wondering.....Why the hell is she still carrying this fic on? Well...I'll tell you, so shut up and listen. ^^ I like to make people laugh, and I keep coming up with funny stuff that I HAVE to write. Even if the jokes are VERY distrubing and gross, hell there are more yaoi jokes then ever but it's all stuff I just thought of....No, not like that! You know what I mean!! Once I watch an Lk Ep, I get all kinds of funny ideas! That's why I started doin' this. But please, don't think I'm trying to make fun of Yugioh. I am only trying to make people laugh! **

**Rya; *Sighs***

**Melvin; What's wrong Rya?**

**Rya; Nothin' Yami Marik....... I just can't help but think how distrubing I must be!!!! Think about it,**

**I write all this crap! People are gonna look at me like I'am some crazy person!**

**Melvin; Haha.....They're cominng to take you away....HA. HA! You ARE crazy, b*tch!**

**Rya; Have I told you lately that yur an ass, Yami Marik?!**

**___________________________**

**Okay, once again. THANKS FOR THE CANDY!**

**I. Love. Candy! *Eats all the fan chocolate ^^***

**Did you know Yami Marik has hugs that can kill.....! Seriously! **

**Melvin; Okay, who wants a hug?!**

**Rya; I DON'T!!!**

**Melvin; Yes you DO! *Gos after her***

***40 minutes later***

**Rya; Get the [Beep] away from me, Mevlin!**

**Melvin; Not until you get a Deathly Hug!**

**Rya; Stop coming up with stuff randomly! That's MY job!**


	19. Adventure into a Computer Chip! Part 3

**Hey everyone! ^^ **

**I'd like to tell ya'll about some changes I've made and I'd also like to announce somethin'.**

**First off; The next chapter to Ygo RRF Abridged is being re-done due to a newer idea and newer Lk jokes from eps**

**43 and 44....So yeah, also! ^^ Lk has a fanfiction account!!! Look it up on the search thingy! Seriously!!!!**

**And the changes; The rating has gone higher for safety.......Oh and Yami Marik is now Melvin. **

**That's about it....Oh, aaaaand!!!!!!!! ^^**

**I just wanna say this, Happy Late Halloween!!!! I will have a halloween special out soon even though it's no longer halloween!**

**Yay, a Halloween fic AFTER Halloween!!!!!**

**I predict that NO ONE WILL EVER OWN YUGIOH!!!!!! Only Tazuki Takahashi!!! Happy?!**

**________________________________**

Adventure into a Computer Chip! Part 3

**Here at Yugioh RRF Abridged we like to think Bakugan copys us...so there. By the way, Bakura - BakuGAN....does ANYONE see what I do?**

**And now, we go to whever the hell the BF's took Rya.**

Rya sat in a building, drinking tea with Seto while on a date with him!!! Just kiddin' ^^, she's just tied up.

"So, when the hell are you guys gonna let me go?!!!" Rya shouted, struggling to get free from the ropes that held her wrists.

Pegasus, Dartz, Zorc, Gozaburo and Melvin walked into the room.

"I'd stop struggling, Ryagirl." Pegasus told her, his hands on his hips. (A;N, the scary thing is Pegasus usually DOES have his hands on his hips in the series.....in some eps anyway)

Rya growled and rolled her eyes. "Like I take orders from YOU, Pegasus!"

"Shut the [Beep] up before I get the Rod and strangle you with it! Did you know it opens into a Light Saber!" Melvin shouted.

Rya struggled to get free from the ropes that held her wrists once again. "Melvin, you bastard! I thought you were my friend!"

"Yeah, tell that to my Millennium Light Saber!" He shouted. "I will stab you in the eye socket! Marry Christmas!"

"Shut up, it's not Christmas! And stop mixing LittleKuriboh jokes! We do it enough to where I'am beginning to feel dizzy!"

"Oh shut up!"

"You shut up, Marik's imaginary boyfriend!" Rya shouted.

"You'll regret that!! You [Beep]ed up writer!"

"OOOO, you are SOOO going to get it, Melvin!!!"

"Oh what are you going to do?!" Melvin shouted. "Make me appear in a dress without me actually changing or even cutting the scene just because you're pissed?!"

Rya smirked. "I was thinking about having you appear in a dog costume, but that sounds better! When ever I get outta these ropes that are only holding my WRISTS, I'am gonna make a speach that doesn't mean shit and wave my figer at you while writing that you're in a dress and making a Yaoi reference!! THEN you'll be sorry!"

"Yeah, have fun with your little plot." Melvin was suddenly pushed aside by Gozaburo.

Rya frowned up at him. "Well, if it isn't the asshole who made Seto into an asshole, you are such an asshole!"

"The boy needed to know that money, business and card games were more important then having friends, family and someone to actually talk to....Other then his Unicorn Mr. Sparkles!"

"You bastard! At one time Seto actually cared! Now he's a jackass!"

"Yeah, Melvins no deferent!"

"Am I going to get into an arguement with every [Beep]ing Yugioh vallian?! Other then the dude from Crapsule - I mean Capsule monsters!"

"Yep."

_Silence._

"What a shitty chapter! Read as the crazy ass chick argues with every [Beep]ing Ygo Vallian! Beware of the plot twist, the vallian fights back!" Rya shouted.

"No body even likes you, Rally!" Melvin shouted.

"Hey! First off; I'am only called RALLY when I'am in my own fics! Second; I have many loyal fans whom I consider friends! It's probably making me seem VERY weird, but still!"

"THAT'S because you're turning into Tea!" Zorc shouted.

"Shut the [Beep] up, Zorc! Or I WILL call yur mother and have her come over for chocolate tea, and Bakura can't pretend to be your wife because Gozaburo will be!"

"What the [Beep] do you think about when people aren't around?!" Zorc asked in a shout. "We got new catchpherse for charactors, refences, jokes from Lk, we have Yaoi references, chocolate beer, the Blue Eyes White Lighting, Yugi becoming a jackass when someone calls him short, Seto constently being called an asshole, comment specials, Bakura being called Kitty AND Furby, Ryo pissing himself, Tristan having Zero and Kaname for Imaginary friends, Tea being a friendship monster, Pegasus being an unknown hero known as Gay Man, Yami Marik now being called Melvin, and many other random shit!"

"Why do we always have these pointless speachs?!" Dartz shouted. "Ra, seriously Rya! What the [Beep] is wrong with you?!"

"Didn't ANYONE notice that I'm still tied up?!"

"You know, we have a saying were I come from! And because of it, you are tied up! The saying; Never trust a little crazy ass girl!" Gozaburo shouted.

"Yeah! Well here's another saying for ya!" Rya shouted. "Go [Beep] yurself, Gozaburo Kaiba!"

"Why you little - " Suddenly, he was interrupted by Melvin.

"I'd shut the hell up if I were you, asshole number 1."

Rya sigehd. _Can't they EVER say one good [Beep]ing thing in front of me?!!!_

**And now back with Yugi on the blimp....Still have no idea how they got there....**

"Hey, Joey, remember that weird dream you had that started the whole puppyshipping jokes in this fic?" Yami asked Joey.

"Like I told you before! There wasn't any tolite paper, there were no rainbows and Tristan WASN'T having a smexy party!" Joey shouted.

"I can't believe that!"

"I can't believe how many LittleKuriboh jokes this chick steals!" Duke shouted.

"I can't believe Yugi has a thing for Bronzshipping!" Tristan shouted.

"I can't believe you people don't believe me!" Joey shouted.

"I can't believe it's not butter!" Ryo shouted.

Marik sighed and just THEN realized Yami Marik was missing. "Hey, where's Mr. Death-Hug?"

Serenity shrugged. "I don't know."

"When da hell did you get 'ere, sis?" Joey asked confusedly, then Seto out-of-the-blue suddenly was standing next to him.

"THIS is your sister?"

"Oh, not you to!"

"What? I was just curious!"

"Brookyn rage!" Joey shouted in his ear.

Yugi rolled his eyes and started this stupid ass speach about Joey and Seto. "Card Games blah, blah, blah! Joey blah, bah blah, Seto blah, blah, blah!"

Bakura headlocked Yugi from behind. "Does Thief King Bakura have to choke a bitch?!"

(A;N, O.O)

"I can't breathe you idiot!!" Yugi shouted.

"Let him go, furby!" Yami shouted.

"The lemet of stupidness is stronger then the lemet of breathing!"

"And who the [Beep] told you that bull?" Tristan shouted.

"You did...."

"What ELSE did I tell you?" Tristan asked.

**And now back with Rya and the villian bastards.**

"So, let me get this straight!" Rya shouted. "You guys want me to change my name to Rally Steve Rya, so you can control my mind with the Millennium Light Saber and make me write your fanfictions?"

Dartz nodded. "Mine are about Oricalcos crap...."

Melvin was leaning against the wall. "Mine are about hugging people to death..."

Pegasus sat in some weird ass chair. "Mine are about drinking wine and acting like a complete retard. Did I mention I almost killed a dude to get his necklace?"

Gozaburo just stood there.....yep. "Mine are about making, living, breathing, eating, drinking, boiling, smelling, holding and seeing money."

The BF's all sat in their dark room chairs. "Ours are about the forbidden word and 4kids...."

One of the dudes stood. "Down with Disney, all hail 4kids!"

Rya gasped. "Screw that! I'll never change my middle name to Steve, you bastards!"

Melvin stepped forward. "And what makes you think we're giving you a choice?"

_MORE silence....yay.....*Goes to eat pocky the fans mailed*_

"Hey! Wait a minute....Why don't you guys just make yur own profiles and write your fanfics on them...?" Rya asked stupidly.

"Because we want to make you look insane! Mwhahahahahahahaha!" Melvin shouted, then added. "Ha...!"

Rya sighed. "Dude....if you've read my stories....then yur mission is complete!"

"Damnit!" Dartz shouted. "She's right!"

"What?!" Gozaburo shouted.

"What?" Dartz asked curiously, then looked at Melvin.

"What?!"

They all looked at Rya.

She blinked a few times. "What?"

"What?" One of the BF's asked.

"What?!" Pegasus asked in a shout.

"WHAT?!" Dartz asked.

One of the BF's went to the bathroom, then after he came back in he looked at everyone looking at him. "What?!"

"What?" Melvin asked.

"Can we stop saying what already!" Rya shouted....They ALL looked at her and shouted together.

"WHAT?!!!!!"

Rya sighed and muttered. "Dumbasses...."

Zorc walked in, yep he went out for a walk.... I think... "Hello everybody!"

"What?" Dartz asked.

"What?"

"What?" Pegasus asked.

"What?" Gozaburo asked.

Rya suddenly became ultra mega pissed. "SHUT THE [Beep] UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Hmmm....stupid chapter......Yet in this fic it's completely normal.....HMMMM......... **

_**And now, a stupid short thingy.**_

Rya; *Listening to the Caramelldansen song on Youtube rather loudly while dancing the Caramelldansen in her room and laughing cheerfully*

Bakura; *Walks in and stars for a minute* What the hell. *Shrugs and starts dancing like Rya*

Ryo; *Walks in* Hmm....? *Smiles and joins them*

Yugi and Yami; *Walks in, both smile and start dancing along*

Marik and Yami Marik; *Walks in and looks at them all stupidly before joining in for no reason*

Joey, Tristan and Tea; *Walks in and just joins in...oh, they also smiled*

Seto; *Walks in*...Idiots.. *Thinks* _They forgot to invite me...Bastards.... _*Starts dancing*

Duke; *Walks in and, without thinking, starts dancing with them*

Mai, Ishizu, Odion, Serenity, Valon, Alister and Reheal; *Don't even walk in and start dancing, they're justt there already dancing...*

Rose; *Walks in* Huh...Oh Ra, not ya'll to...Oh, what the hell. *Starts dancing*

________________________________________

**Well...That was a stupid ending....**

**Duke; Most defenitly.....**

**Hey!**

**Okay, anyways! Thanks for the pocky!!! ^^ I'll be hyper for days!!!!!**

***Eats more pocky* **

**Melvin; *Hiding in a corner shaking while looking at Rya eating the chocolate*....I-I-I'm scared....SAVE ME!!!!!!**

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!!! I'll give you all a copy of Yugioh RRF CD re-mix if you do!!!!!!!!**


	20. Adventure into a Computer Chip! Part 4

**Rya; Hey, everyone, this is the last chapter.... No, not of the adventure, of the fic.**

**Melvin; WHAT?!!! And to think, I poked you in the arm with a stick!**

**Rya; Shut up, Melvin! Anyway, yeah, ya'll hate me now *Crys in a corner***

**Yami and Bakura; *Dancing about the room and singing* Yay! The fic is over! The fic is over!**

**Yugi; Meanys.......**

**Warning; cursing and a few mentions of Yaoi.**

**It's the Yugioh RRF drinking game, take a drink every time we mention Yaoi.**

**I do not own Yugioh.**

* * *

Adveture into a Computer Chip! Part 4....From the Moon.

**Previously on this crappy ass fic.**

_"Yugi, I think I'm pregnent and Joey's the father!" Tea shouted. _

_Marik grabbed the God Cards. "I got em' now mother [Beep]er! And there's not a damn thing Konami the writers can do about it!"_

_"Yugi, I think I'm pregnent, and Seto's the father!"_

_Malvin and Jean Claude Magnum stood on a star light blacony. Melvin's eyes sparkling. "This is like something out of Cinderella!"_

_"Yugi, I think I'm pregnent, and you're the-" Tea was cut off by Yugi._

_"No [Beep]ing way!"_

_"Rose, so you're the one who shot Yami!" Rya shouted. _

_Rose smirked evilly. "Yes, it was ME!"_

**And now the completely deferent conclusion.**

**Ra damnit!! How the hell did Yugi and the others get on Seto's blimp?! They haven't even moved for the last three damn chapters!!!!!!!**

Ryo and Bakura sat in the dinningroom with the others.

"You know, I don't get why these stupid Adventure into a Computer Chip chapters are worth anything." Bakura said. "Why the hell do we acknowledge these worthless chapters?!"

Ryo shrugged. "Maybe the writer wanted to name them that."

"My ass the writer wanted to name them that! She probably did because it has something to do with the BF's!"

"Or because she wanted to name them that!" Ryo urged on then thought deferently. "Waow, Bakura, that actually sounds reasonable of you....."

Bakura crossed his arms. "Of course it does!" He suddenly realized what Ryo had said. "Wait, what?"

Yami walked over. "If you two are done playing emo now, we're landing. So get off your butts and off the blimp before I kick you."

"If you're done being the most serious charactor next to Seto, we were talking!"

"Do I LOOK like I give a damn?!"

"Well, your hair is three deferent colors. One of them being PINK. You wear leather and hair-gel, and have the most shinny leather shoes in this whole series. So, I'm going to say no."

Yami growled angriy. "You wanna go, kitty?!"

Bakura stood, knocking the chair over with a rather large _thud. _"Lets go, homo Pharaoh!" He jumped onto the table and jumped on Yami so he could punch him even though he could've just sat where he was and raised his fist....

"Eeany - meeany - meni - mo! Grab a Kura by the hair! If he halors, don't [Beep]ing let em' go!" Yami grabbed Bakura's hair and pinned his head to the table. "That didn't even make sence you retard!" Bakura shouted.

"Say I'm not a homo Pharaoh!"

Bakura struggled to get free, to everyone's surprised, he failed.... (A;N, haha!! I'am evil!)

"I'll never say it!" Bakura shouted.

"Say it!" He shouted.

Everyone just stood there and watched while eating pocky, popcorn, crush candy and drinking chocolate beer.

Joey looked at Ryo. "You know, the chocolate beer reference is getting old."

Ryo shrugged. "Do you realize you haven't said 'Nyeh' since this fic started."

"Nyeh?"

Bakura hit Yami in his elbow and quickly pinned his arms behind his back. "Say I don't look like a kitty!" He ordered.

Yami struggled to get free. "Never, you walking-emo-kitty!"

"Don't make me get out the invisable gun on your ass!"

"But that only kills over active zombies!"

"Duh, you'll be a zombie by the time I get done beating the shit outta you!"

"I won't let that happen, kitty!"

"Ra damnit, say I'm not a kitty!"

"Never!" Yami kicked him in the kneecap and and made a run for it!

"Say I'm not a homo Pharaoh!" He suddenly turned back as Bakura begun to run after him, pinning him down yet again. "SAY IT!!"

Bakura kicked him and pinned HIM down this time. (A;N, Oooo, plot twist!)

"Say I'm not a kitty!"

Yami kicked him AGAIN. "You have things on your head that stand up! Making you look like you have bunny ears!"

"Then WHERE the [Beep] did KITTY come from?!"

"I don't know...." He said flatly. "But anyway, say I'm not a homo Pharaoh!"

"You have yellow, black and pink hair! And you used to live inside of YUGI you [Beep]ing retard!"

"[Beep] you!"

**Just so ya'll now, I don't really like violentce and all that. In real life I'am rather nice and though, but not that though. But I CAN kick someones butt, if I wanted to. But I choose to be friendly and all that, I'am only really be mean to people who either piss me off or just plan hate me. Why am I telling you all this? Because I WANT to! Damn I'm Selfish!!!!!!!!!!!**

**But anyway, to the [Beep]ing vallian bastards who took Rya!!**

Rya still sat with her WRISTS tied, sighing as the vallians argued more. "Will you people ever shut up?!!!" She shouted angrily.

Melvin pointed the Light - I mean MILLENNIUM Light Saber at Rya. "Shut the hell up before I control your mind and make you kiss my feet!"

Suddenly the BF's started singing. "No matter what!" One sang.

"Sorry, they're listening to Yugioh Music to Duel by." Dartz stated.

Rya shrugged. "I like this song"

"Let the game begin!" One OTHER BF sang.

"No matter what!" The first one sang.

"May the best man win!" The second BF sang.

"As for told by Eric Stuward." The first dude said.

"Damn straight it was." The second said.

Rya sighed. _What a bunch of [Beep]ing retards......._ "PLEASE SHUT UP FOR THE LOVE OF RA!!!!"

"Shut up, Ryagirl!" Pegasus shouted.

"You shut up, Pegasus!"

"Ra, I hope those other Ygo dudes don't find us, or we'd be in BIG trouble." Gozaburo said.

Suddenly the wall broke down and everyone who was on the blimp came in, Bakura and Yami missing hair and bruised....some how they arrived there....

"Oh son of a b*tch!"

Yami stepped forward. "So we meet again, person I've never seen before." He said to Dartz, Gozaburo, Pegasus, Melvin, Zorc and the BF's.

"Yami, you [Beep]ing retard!" Rya shouted.

Bakura laughed and pointed at Yami. "Even Rya knows you're a retard, Pharaoh!"

Rya suddenly looked over and saw Mokuba with his wrists tied up beside her. "Mokuba? When'd you get here?"

"I told you I was kidnapped. I've been here for the passed 3 chapters."

"But how come I'am just noticing you NOW...?"

"Because you forgot about me."

Dartz looked at everyone. "If you've come for Rya, then you are to late. In a matter of 5 minutes her name will be legally changed to Steve and we will ruin the fanfiction net by posting our [Beep]ed up nonesence!"

Joey shoved Tristan outta the way for no reason at all then glared at the idiots. "You evil morons! You can call me and Seto Puppyshipping, you can kidnap Rya, you can even make everyone look like complete retards, but when you [Beep] with fanfiction net, then you've gone to far!"

"Tell em', Joey!" Rya shouted.

Suddenly Zigfried, from seaon four, stepped out from the darkness, holding a piece of paper in his hand. "Ounz' zhis is why you should alzwas zhink bevore you act, vutt."

"Did you just call me a 'vutt'?!"

They all stared in shock.

"WHAT THE [Beep]?!!" Seto shouted. "Why the hell is the pink haired freak here?!"

"Ha!" Yami laughed. "Now I'M not the homo anymore! Take THAT, Bakura!"

Bakura glared at him. "But you're still the homo PHARAOH."

Yami turned away defeated with his arms crossed.

Bakura then muttered. "[Beep]ing retard..."

Seto pointed his figer at Zigfried. "You aren't even suppose to be here! Hell, you aren't even suppose to be in the fic!"

"Vut who 'lse vould be abale to zhink of zhis plan?"

"If you'z keep talkin' like dhat, I'am gonna kick yur ass!" Joey shouted.

"Bri'nz zit' on!"

Rya sighed. "Men...." She shook her head and stood because aparently she was sitting down on the floor.....aparently.

"Please stop now before yur hair turns into goop."

Ryo ran and hugged Rya, which made her blush.

"Hey, stay away from my man!" Shouted a charactor from season zero.

Rya raged with anger. "Who said that?!! Who the [Beep] said that?!!"

Miho from season zero stepped out.

Rya growled rather loudly. "How many [Beep]ing appearences is there going to be?!"

"I'm the last one.... My Teddy told me so." Miho held Rebecca's possesed Teddy bear in her arm.

"Ah! It's the evil teddy bear from episode something-or-other of Ygo Abridged!" Joey shouted.

Rya pulled her wrists a part and the loose rope that was tying them together fell to the floor. She hugged Ryo tightly. "MY RYO-KUN!" She shouted.

"He's mine!"

"B*tch I'll scretch yur eyes out!"

Tristan jumped with joy and was about to say something.

"Tristan, stop!" Duke slapped his hand on Tristan's mouth then muttered. "Does the term; Piss off chick get your ass kicked' mean nothing to you?"

Rya pointed at Tristan while looing at Miho. "Aren't you suppose to be with Tristan?!"

She smiled. "Oh yeah.... Bye, bye, Teddy!" She threw the teddy bear in a random direction and ran to Tristan. "Honda-Kun!"

"Oh shit!" Tristan shouted.

**And now on the beach where Yugi and Yami were at the ending of the fourth season. And if you haven't noticed by now, this is all a time skip so you don't have to deal with all the bull that I seem to write in just about every chapter.**

_After four chapters of nothing but stupid randomness, this whole thing has come to an end...... _Rya thought, smiling. She turned to her friends Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryo, Bakura, Melvin, Marik, Weevil, Rex, Mai, Alister, Repheal, Valon, Dartz, Duke, Seto, Chad from Acounting, Pegasus, Gozaburo, Zorc, Zigfried, Grandpa Motou, random dude, Jaden, Syrus, Yusei, Jack.... You get my point.

_These whole adentures have been really distrubing, emarrassing, stupid, random, cursing and all that. Hell, we have more yaoi mentions then an actual yaoi - but enough of that. _She walked over to the large, LARGE, table where everyone sat around eating food.... (A;N, how'd the table get there, and how did the food get there? O.O)

Rya smiled at the camera. "If you're wondering how this all got resolved so quickly, then I'am just as confused as you."

**Yes, this is the ending.... *Sighs sadly* Sorry there weren't any Bloopers, I sorta lost ideas for em'..... So yeah, I hope ya'll enjoyed this fic. It was fun to write ^^ Thanks for all the pocky by the way!! ^^ *Goes into a large room FULL of fan mailed pocky* **

**Credits that aren't suppose to be there. (A;N, is it against the rules to put credits? They're a apart of the story, so I'am guessing....Yes?)**

**Produced by; Slifer the Exectutive Producer.**

**Written by; RyoBakurasfangirl.**

**Fake flimed by; Rally Rya.**

**Cast of main charactors;**

**Ryou Bakura as - Ryo Bakura.**

**Yami Bakura/Thief King as - Bakura.**

**Yami Marik as - Yami Marik/ Malik/ Melvin. **

**Marik Ishtar as - Marik.**

**Yami Yugi/ Pharaoh Atem as - Yami.**

**Yugi Motou as - Yugi Motou.**

**Tristan Taylor as - Tristan.**

**Joey Wheeler as - Joey.**

**Seto Kaiba as - Seto A Kaiba.**

**Duke Devlin as - Duke.**

**Rally Rya as - Rya.**

**Yami Rya/ Rose/ Dark Rose Thief as - Rose.**

_**Ryou went on to become a famous actor.... Later he was hositalized due to his fangirls freaking out and acting like fangirls.**_

_**Bakura became the Kittish Furby Thief.... In a super hero manga.**_

_**Yami Marik became a star in the movie "Realm Wars; Return of the Millennium Light Sabor.".... He does his own stunts.**_

_**Marik went to work at his favorite place to go drinking.... The Chcocolate Bar.**_

_**Yami Yugi died his hair purple.... Which mixed with the pink.**_

_**Yugi went on his computer to read Bronzeshipping.**_

_**Tristan Taylor's voice stared as the main charactors voice in Ygo 5ds....Tristan just became a business man.**_

_**Joey appeared on the spin off series of Yugoh 5ds... Or maybe that was his cousin...**_

_**Seto appeared in the gx series.... HE LOOKS EXACTLY THE SAME!**_

_**Duke made millions of dollars with his Game Shop and Dongeon Dice Monsters.... Grandpa Motou is STILL pissed at him for that.**_

_**Rya continued to make crappy fics.... That no one liked.**_

_**Rose got married to Bakura and they lived happily ever after.... In a dream she had.**_

**^^ Bye everyone!**

* * *

**Rya; *Sigsh sadly* Yep, it's true..... This fic is over....BUT!!!**

***Poses awesomely like a Ygo Charactor* Look for the sequel! "**_**RBF's Funny Collection"!**_

**Bakura; *Falls on his knees* NOOOO!!!!!**

**Rya; With all new one-shots with all yur favorite charactors, and myself. I know that pisses**

**just about everyone off, but still! There will be all new plot twists, and maybe even some romance...**

**JUST KIDDING! But it WILL be funny....hopefully.**

**Oh, and it will have the answer to how this chapter solved everything. Evil aren't I? **

**Actually, it's because I couldn't think of one yet........... So, when I think of one,**

**I'll post it on that story.**

**Thanks for readin' ^^ Chocolate Pocky for EVERYONE!! *Throws Pocky to everyone***

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeease review! I give you more pocky!!**


	21. Return of the morons! to Duelist King

**(EARLY WARNING! CURSING, MENTIONS OF YAOI! DUSTURBING STUFF! DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ!)**

**Me; O.o… wholy shit on Bakura's fluffy hair..**

**Rose; O_o ew, Hikari… *Blinks* Why so disgusting all-of-the-sudden?**

**Me; X3 you don't know?**

**Rose; No, I don't…**

**Tristan; I know!**

**Marik; I DEFINITELY know!**

**Rose; *Getting pissed* What? What the hell does everybody know?**

**Bakura; *Smirk* That Rya's a dumbass**

**Me; I swear - you're both the dumbest Yami's on the planet… *Clears throat* I'm continuing the Yugioh Bloopers and More…**

**Rose; AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Hides under a rock* AHHHH!**

**Malik; *Facepalm* SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT…..!**

**Me'sa no own dhis Yugioh…. POCKY!**

**_CHAPTER 21! Return of the morons…! To Duelist Kingdom? Pt 1**

**Is anyone else pissed off because Seto is still an asshole? -_-**

**REMIX TIME! Without Rya **

Yami; Maahad! Real name - no gimmicks!

Me; -_- *Pushes him out of the room and starts singing* Two Ryou Bakura cards go round the outside, round the outside, round the outside. *Exactly what happens* Two Ryou Bakura cards go round the outside, round the outside, round the outside. *Happens again*

Marik; Ooooooooo! 3

Yugi; Guess who's back!

Malik; *Cries* back AGAIN! DX!

Joey; Rya's back!

Anzu; TELL A FRIEND! ^_^! (A;N, O-o….)

Rose; *Sighs while watching DuelTube* Guess who's back…

Ryou; *Smiles cutely* Guess who's back!

Rex; Uh-huh-huh, guess who's back!

Weevil; Guess who's back…!

Seto; Money, money, money =Guess who's back=

Isha(WTF?); hehe, guess who's back!

Vivian; Guess who's back… in China!

Me; I'm writing a humor, 'cause no one likes romance anymore - they want the awesome humor, my romances are chopped liver! Well, if they want humor this is what I'll give em - a little bit of gayness from Yami Bakura. This fanfic that drags on and on and stupider then the crap on those poor saps 'Ygo RRF abridged', or the gasps from the readers she isn't updating or the horror gasps from the YGO cast when she IS updating. (A;N HEY!) You've waited this long - now stop voting, 'cause we're back - it's time to laugh while card trading! You may think this fic is really disturbing - but the writer who writes this is concentrating. (On Animating…)

So 4kidsTV won't let us be, or let us be us, so let me see, the writer wanted to trade us with Yugioh 5-d - but it felt so empty without us so, YGO Bloopers and More turned like a bridge, got stupid, so I worried a smidge and raided the fridge. But don't panic! 'Cause this shit's about to get manic, I just broke my keyboard - [Beep] YOU MARIK!

Marik; *Laughing in the background*

Me; *Sighs* ANYWAY! *Starts singing again* Now this looks like a fic for me - so everybody, just follow me, 'cause we need a little readers please -

Bakura; *Taps my mouth before I can continue* SHUT UP! I HATE your stupid remix's!

Rya pouted behind the tape, giving the asshole yami a glare. "Muff! MOO!"

Bakura rolled his eyes - only to widen them as Marik ran over and glomped him happily. "Hello, Thiefshipping partner whom I love to stalk conspicuously!"

"Hello, stalker who creepily strokes a Millennium Item suggestively when you see a dude… preferably Yugi."

Rose suddenly rushed into the room. "Guys! I just - "

"Hey, what are YOU doing here?" Asked Marik and he snuggled against Bakura's arm. "Aren't you a minor character?"

She crossed her arms. "Hmph! Aren't you a bitch?"

He shut up.

"So anyway," Bakura said, "What were you saying, Rose?"

Rose smirked evilly. "Well, I have an idea that totally isn't in celebration of the continuation of this dumbass fanfic. We'll need Vivian from season 4, Ryou, cheep Halloween outfits, a huge ass boat, Marik's Rod, Seto's money, a cell phone and toilet paper."

Marik smiled. " And lets not forget to buy Ryou a diaper - don't want the location we're going to become Sea World."

Rya untapped her mouth and glared at Marik "He doesn't soil himself anymore!"

_**Readers; -_-….*Reads something else***_

"Son of a b*tch!" (A;N, O.o…why was I censored…?)

Marik and Bakura burst into laughter. "See?" Marik shouted. "They like when Ryou pisses himself!"

Rya crossed her arms. "Do they like violence?"

"I don't know - "

"AND I DON'T GIVE A [Beep]!" She jumped on him and started beating the ever-loving crap out of him. "TAKE IT BACK OR I'LL CHUNK ALL OF MY BLEACH MANGA'S STRIAHGT DOWN YOUR THROAT UNTIL YOU'RE SHITTING THEM OUT ONTO THE NEW CARPET!"

Marik blinked and shoved her into the wall, breaking it. "You mean I'll be shitting the very man who has orange hair?"

Bakura Facepalmed. "Of all the people the fan girls had to pair me with…"

Suddenly Joey ran through in his pink boxers, singing 'You Don't Love Me' by Stephanie McIntosh, only re-mixed by the author. "I SEE THE TWINKLE IN YOUR EYES, SETO WHAT ARE YOU HIDING? I GET A GLIMPSE OF THE TRUTH - AND IT DON'T GOOOOOOOOOOD - NOOO!" He waved his arms in the air. "I FEEL THE GROUND FALL AWAY AS I FIGHT THE TEARS AND PREY YOU CHOKE THE WORDS! YOU DON'T LOVE ME, YOU CAN'T SAY IT, AFTER ALLLLLLL THIS TIIIIME! YOU DON'T WANT ME! YOU CAN'T MEAN IT! TELLLL ME THE LIEEEE! YESTERDAY EVERYTHING SEEMS OKAY - HOW CAN IT BE THAT TODAY YOU LOOOOOOOVE ME?"

Rya blinked. "I think I just went blind…"

Bakura swallowed. "I think I just lost my appetite…"

Rose threw up. "I think I just lost my liver…"

Marik drooled. "I think I just got turned on…"

Rose shuddered. "Lets be happy he wasn't naked…"

**O.o…...later, at Duelist Kingdom**

Rya sighed heavily as she drove toward the castle, the Yugioh cast, which somehow all fit into a small little clown car, were driving her absolutely insane(er)….

"Marik, get your teeth off my arm - it's starting to bruise!" Malik shouted angrily, then punched him right in the pride. "GET YOUR TEETH OFF ME!"

"Rya!" Shouted Yami, "I have to pee!"

Tristan smiled at Kaiba. "I just crap my pants."

Kaiba grumbled. "I have far too much money to be here…"

Ryou, who sat in the passenger seat, sighed. "And yet he is here…"

Duke sighed from the backseat. "Has anyone seen my theme song?"

Anzu - wtf, why is Anzu there? - pointed at Seto. "Kaiba took it!"

Joey glared at Kaiba. "So are ya gonna apologize for eating me in dhat one comment-special?"

Seto blinked. "That was a dream."

"No it wasn't - "

"IT WAS A DREAM!"

"You seriously need to get laid, CEO…"

Marik popped up. "I'll help!"

Yugi sighed. "Is it time for my cameo yet?"

Serenity smiled drunkenly at him. "It's my time of the month too…"

Yugi; O-o…..

A vain popped in Rya's head, but she didn't say anything, _it's taking every ounce of my strength not to push them out the door and drive away._

**This lame ass chapter as been brought to you by Writers Block -_-…**

**It's official - I'm pissed off! This chapter wasn't really that funny - and still, I posted it! I had SOOO many ideas - but now I don't think any of them were anything but stupid! So please, if you pity me and choose to review - PLEASE be honest and tell me if this chapter sucked! **

**Also, the 'Poll' is still up on my profile, so you can still vote if I should continue dhis…**


	22. Part two of Return of the Morons! To

**Me; *Crying in the corner* WAH HAHA! Nobody liked the last chapter - I KNEW IT!**

**Rose; -_-…Hikari, come here and look at the reviews *Points at the reviews ya'll left me***

**Me; *Sniffs and looks* huh…people DO like it…? *Sniff***

**Joey; I was surprised too!**

**Bakura; Me three!**

**Marik; My nipples sensed this would happen!**

**Bakura; Ugh, your nipples sense EVERYTHING, Marik…**

**Marik; That's because they are **_**mystical! **_

**Me; -_-….*Sighs and looks at the hits* WHOLY SHIIIIIIIIIT!**

**Rose; What?**

**Me; IT'S OVER 5000 HITS!**

**Marik; o.o…my nipples didn't sense THAT!**

**THANKS FOR OVER 5000 HITS FOR DHIS FIC! ^w^! YOU'RE ALL AWESOME! And thanks for almost 100 reviews! *Insert a million hearts here***

**I do not own Yugioh! If I did can you imagine how it would be? O.o….**

* * *

**Chapter 22; Return of the morons…! To Duelist Kingdom? Pt 2**

**The reason Rose is so evil is 'cause she hugged Melvin…! Or maybe it was the other way around…**

**With Rya and the gang…which are still driving toward the castle….wait, there's a road?**

"Jump," Bakura ordered the small dog on his Nintendo, but nothing happened. "Juump…" Nothing. "Juuummpp…." Still nothing. "JUMP YOU ASSHOLE DOG!"

Rya grumbled. "SOMEONE TAKE THE GAME AWAY!" She was sadly ignored.

Rose leaned over and looked at the small screen. "Why did you name him Wheeler?" She asked curiously.

Bakura glared at the golden puppy who tried to lick the screen and failed. "Because he's an idiot, like Wheeler, and he's a dog… like Wheeler.."

"HEY!" Joey shouted. "I'M RIGHT HERE, FURBY!"

_Did he just call me a dumbass in teen? _Bakura thought to himself, then shouted. "Yeah, and? I'm a thief and a stealer of souls - why the hell would I be afraid of YOU? Ooh, are ya gonna throw your dumbass comments at me?"

"Because I can kick your ass into the next chapter!"

"IDIOT!" Ooooh, I'm SOOO scared. Rose, help, there's a puppy who wants to kick my widdle butt into the next chapter."

Rose pat Bakura's head. "Aww, poor kitten."

Marik murmured under his breath. "Which he would at least wiggle his butt a little…" (A;N Ew…)

Joey growled and waved his fist at them. "Ra, you are such asses to me!"

Rose sat back and crossed her arms. "Good to know nothing has changed much, at least."

Joey's eye twitched as he looked out the window. "You're all a bunch of none-considering bastards…" He murmured to himself. "I hate you people…!"

Seto pat his shoulder. "Don't worry, mutt, we're almost to the castle - or whatever we're going, I'm not quite sure."

Joey shoved his hand away. "You're da last person I want reassurance or comfort from, Kaiba, it might imply we're a couple!"

"So?"

"UGH!" Rya nearly crashed into a tree. "FOR THE LOVE OF RA - DON'T TALK ABOUT PUPPYSHIPPING WHILE I'M DRIVING!"

"I wasn't!" Joey shouted in panic, "It was HIM!"

"Oh, blame me for trying to contribute to our relationship." Seto argued.

"WE DON'T HAVE ONE!"

"Son of - I SAID STOP!" Rya shouted.

Yugi blinked. "It's a mystery why you're even DRIVING in the first place, Rya… you're not old enough yet…"

"SHUT UP, YUGI! One more word and it's gonna be your last cameo!"

"…damnit…"

Yami sighed. "Should've kept your mouth SHUT!"

Yugi glared at his darker half. "Maybe YOU should keep YOUR MOUTH shut, homo pharaoh!"

Yami gasped. "You swore never to call me that!"

"I LIED!"

"DAMINT - SHUT UP!" Rya shouted, breaking the mini argument. "If I hear any more Yaoi bullshit - I'm stopping dhis clown car and shoving everyone the [Beep] OUT!" (A;N O.o….*Scoots away from the computer*)

Everyone went silent.

"That's much better." She looked ahead.

Yami cleared his throat. "U-Um…." _I can't allow Rya to know I just peed my pants - I can't allow Rya to know I just peed my pants - __**I can't allow Rya to know I just peed my pants!**_

Tristan blushed. "I smell something funny!"

Rya sighed, _Ra damnit, they started AGAIN!_

"Maybe it's your pants." Seto told Tristan.

Rya growled and pushed so hard on the break that it sent Marik flying forward and hitting the front window with a 'splat'. "OW! MY PRETTY FACE!" He mumbled against the unbroken glass.

Rya sighed and leaned back against the seat. "Lets take a break before I hit someone,"

"It's not gonna make much of a difference either way…" Marik murmured as everyone got out of the car.

"Look!" Ryou pointed at a forest. "It's a forest!"

"…no shit," Rose murmured.

"We're SURROUNDED by forestry, you idiot!" Seto shouted.

Rya pushed him into the mud. "Sorry, my bad." She said sarcastically.

Seto growled and stepped out of the shallow mud, only to step into some green crap. "AHH! My billion dollar shoes!" He shouted like a girl.

Rya pushed him into the green crap. "OPPS! MY BAD AGAIN!"

"AHH! MY BILLION DOLLAR OUTFIT!" He glared up at Rya. "You little b - "

"KAIBA!" Shouted Joey unexpectedly, "Aren't you man enough not to care?"

Seto swam out of the green crap and sighed, glaring at the mutt. "Excuse me if my favorite 'I'm-richer-then-you' outfit is covered in green buggery SHIT! I feel like going to McDonalds and jumping up and down on the counter!"

"…okay then."

Seto swung his arms around and got all the green crap on everyone.

"AH!" Rose covered her eyes.

"MY EYES!" Bakura shouted.

Rya used Yugi as a shield for her and Ryou. "AH! MY FACE AND NERDY OUTFIT!" Yugi shouted.

"Hey everyone!" Melvin - Malik, Namu…Lady Gaga - whatever…- jumped up and down. "Lets play hide-and-go-seek in woods like reckless teenagers!"

"We're in!" Everyone followed Melvin into the forest.

Seto just stood there and stared after them. "…does no one care if I'm covered in green shit?"

"NOPE!" Shouted Yami from the forest.

"Okay, I know there's gonna be a comment about hair soon." Marik said, covering his black and blue eye from earlier when he was smashed against the front window, "My nipples are sensing it."

"Really?" Joey asked, "Funny, my hair sensed you'd say that."

Yugi jumped up and down in front of Joey. "Joey, carry me, my Chihuahua legs hurt!"

"For da last time, I'm not going to carry you!"

"CARRY ME!"

"NO!"

"NOW! OR I'LL KICK YOUR LEG!"

"NOW I'M _POSITIVELY _NOT GONNA CARRY YOU!"

"DO IT!"

"WHY? SO I CAN THROW YOU INTO THAT GREEN CRAP SETO WAS PUSHED IN?"

"NO - SO YOU CAN GET A WORK-OUT, FATTIE!"

"HEY! I DON'T NEED A WORK-OUT!"

"WHAT? AREN'T YOU TIRED OF THAT FAT ASS?"

"SHUT UP, _B*TCH!"_

Marik smiled. "My nipples sensed you'd say that!"

"SHUT UP MARIK!" Yugi shouted.

Rya sighed. "Will the cursing and Yaoi never end?" (Readers; [Beep] no!) Rya; O.o….

Melvin growled at Yugi. "Don't talk like that to my Bronzeshipping partner!"

"Fine - then YOU tell him to shut up!"

Rose finally became pissed off. "IF ALL OF YOU DON'T SHUT UP IN THE NEXT TWO SECONDS MY FISTS ARE GONNA SENSE ALL OF YOUR ASSES BEING KICKED!"

"BRING IT!" Joey shouted. "I'VE BEEN _DYING _TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU, CRAZY ASS YAM!"

Rose glared at Joey, _Oh, he is gonna be SOOO sorry he did that later tonight._

"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP?" Rya shouted.

Melvin ignored Rose and Rya and smiled at everyone else. "Time to play hide-and-go-seek!"

Rya sighed. "Perfect comment for this situation, Melvin, just bloody PERFECT!"

"I'll count to 100!"

"Do you people even listen to me anymore?"

"Oh and did I mention the first person I tag gets a hug?"

Ryou grabbed Rya's hand. "Quick, lets hide before the wanker finds us!" He dragged Rya off.

Everyone hid in separate locations…. Totally not caring that this was PEGASUS'S ISLAND! (A;N, I feel sorry for them…. Wait - why are you reading ME? IGNORE ME! *Types again*)

Bakura, Rose and Marik ran through the forest which was unexpectedly getting dark… even though it was probably still morning. "Where…[Pant]…are we….[Pant]…going to…[Heavy pant]…hide?" Marik demanded from the back.

"Stop you're annoying panting!" Rose shouted. "It reminds me of that one time I chased you with your Rod and threatened to brain wash you into believing you were a runway model!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow as he and Rose ran beside each other effortlessly. "I thought you caught him!"

"I never said I didn't! But Ra, I learned my lesson in brain washing him into doing that!" She shuddered. "NEVER AGAIN!"

Marik laughed nervously. "Yeah…I was totally brain washed for that…"

**With Yami, Yugi and Joey…huzzah**

"Lets hide behind dhose bushes!" Joey suggested, pointing at some poorly drawn/described bushes.

"What? Do I have to pee or something? - I'm NOT hiding behind bushes!" Yugi shouted.

Joey growled. "Maybe you can hide in the tree I throw you in, Yuge!"

Yami sighed and crossed his arms. "Stop arguing already - if Melvin hears you that'll mean we're all doomed." He grabbed their hair and pulled them close. "NOW WORK TOGETHER OR I'LL HIT YOU WITH MY HEAVY ASS MILLENNIUM ITEM!"

Both glared at him, then looked at each other.

"Wanna kick his butt?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded.

**With Tristan, Anzu, Duke and Serenity….. Wait, why do THEY matter?**

"And that's where babies come from," Anzu told Tristan.

"A giant rock in the sky?" Tristan asked, _I KNEW IT!_

"Yep,"

Duke took Serenity's hand. "Say, babe, did you know I'm a dirt-poor guy who owns a game shop and stupid game to go with it?" *I'm bring smexy back playing in the background*

Serenity smiled softly at him. "I wouldn't be proud of that,"

"I'M HUNGRY!" Tristan shouted. "WHERE'S THE BURGER KING?"

"Well, him, Joey and Yugi went somewhere THAT WAY," Anzu pointed in a random direction.

"Yami's the Burger King?"

"Yes, yes he is."

"Awesome! I'm friends with Burger King!"

Anzu sighed. "Idiot…"

**With Melvin;**

"1.…2.…84...76.…23...5... Er, what comes after 5?" He wondered to himself.

**With Ryou and Rya**

"Ryou, look!" Rya pointed at a cave. "Lets make like morons and hide in that cave which I'm positive has no wild life in it!"

"I say, good suggestion, Rya." He said in his kawaii British accent. Then they both ran into the cave.

"Huh," Rya's eyes wandered about the cave, "this reminds me of something I saw once on YouTube…"

"Was it episode 10 of Yugioh Abridged?"

"Dunno, too stupid to remember."

Suddenly a large rock covered the whole leading out, Ryou screamed like a girl while Rya just blinked. "Shit, I didn't expect that… wait, Ryou, what did you step on?"

"Oh bollocks - I didn't do anything!"

"Oh… then that WAS unexpected,"

"…"

"Didn't expect WHAT?" Shouted a scratchy female voice from the back of the cave, apparently this person wasn't listening. "In this show this would be considered a normal hour!"

Rya glared. "Yeah, driving on an island with no road, stopping for almost no reason at all, playing hide-and-go-seek with a psycho yami who will most likely destroy us with his scary hugs, then getting trapped in a cave with a new girl who sounds like that weird girl - Envy - from Fullmetal Alchemist… yeah, totally cannon. I wonder what'll happen NEXT CHAPTER! Will Ultimo from Karakuridoji Ultimo come and have tea with us while Barney plays in the background?"

"It could happen…"

"DON'T ENCOURAGE ME!"

Suddenly Vivian Wong from season five walked into view. "Honestly, how rude ARE you?…in china." She murmured the last part.

Rya sighed and Facepalmed herself. "Of course - of all the Yugioh girls, it had to be YOU who actually has a sort of catchphrase…'in China' - c'mon! Dhis is JAPAN!…I _THINK!"_

"Enough of this stupid bickering - I'm getting bored. Cara, Duel these morons into submission - "

"Submission to WHAT?"

"To give us your rarest cards!"

"…what are you? Rare Hunter impersonators?"

"No, Cosplayer's - there's a DIFFERENCE!"

Rya sighed.

Ryou took her hand. "At least you were right about there being wild animals in here…"

**With Melvin;**

"Umm….14.…27.…99.…31..." He counted unsuccessfully once again. "Um…0?"

**With Bakura, Marik and Rose.**

"Mmmm…." Marik hummed fearfully as they walked through the forest."When did this place become the forest from Snow White when she was all scared and stuff?"

Bakura sighed and looked back at Marik. "When did you decide to watch Disney?"

"Ooh," Rose smirked at Bakura for saying the word, "Someone's being dangerous tonight,"

"Damn straight I am," Bakura told her and continued to walk.

Marik gasped, _oh he did NOT just say the forbidden word! _"Damnit, 'Kura - don't say that kind of stuff! Everything's already scary as hell - do you want large groups of Vampires coming and drinking our blood?"

"We're not scared of sparkling vegetarian vampires! What will they do? SHINE US TO DEATH?"

"It's possible!"

"Riiiight…it's definitely possible," Rose commented. "Hey, I just thought of something…why is it the author is making fun of one of her favorite books/movies, do you think? I mean she's into Twilight and crap…why would she make fun of it?"

Bakura shrugged. "Bugger if I know."

**With Melvin**

"10...98...45.… Screw it - 100!" He pulled away from the tree he'd been crushing his already creepy ass face against and gave a scowl. "That was longest 100 seconds of my life… wait, where the [Beep] is everybody? I thought I was suppose to chase them or something…"

Seto walked over, all the green crap now dry on him. "I think you confused ''Hide-And-Go-Seek' with 'Tag'…"

"…What the hell is _Tag?"_

"A game children play… only without trading cards…or Duel Desks… in fact, there are absolutely no similarities,"

"Huh, who would want to play a game without trading cards involved?"

"Beats me," Seto shrugged. "Personally, I don't know how they live with themselves."

"Ra, I would hug _myself _if I had to go through such torture…"

"I would kiss Anzu if I did…"

Melvin burst into laughter. "I wouldn't kiss her for a Klondike Bar!"

_**Tristan; *From far away* I THINK I JUST SAT ON A ROSE BUSH…!**_

Melvin blinked. "Did you hear something?

Seto shook his head. "Nope, all I heard was 'blah, blah, blah, crap, blaaaaaah'…."

"Sweet,"

**CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM SMOTHERED IN POCKY! *Drools* er…I mean, End of chapter 22!**

**Yugi; Hope this wasn't retarded...like YOU *Points at Rya***

* * *

**Me; *Drunken look* Hehe, I like cereal…**

**Rose; Oh great - she's drunk on chocolate beer…**

**Bakura; Huzzah…is it in celebration of 5000 hits?**

**Rose; Yep**

**Me; I LIKE CEREAL!…Cereal…haha, I said cereal…**

**Rose; *Slaps me upside the head* STOP SAYING YOU LIKE CEREAL!**

**Me; YOU CAN'T STOP ME! *Points fist in the air* RALLY RYA AWAY! *Flies off* I LIKE CEREEEEAALLLL, BITCHES!**

**Rose; O_o…okkaayyy…**

**Please review!…I like cereal…^w^!**


	23. ATTENTION DUELISTS!

**ATTENTION DUELISTS!…READERS…WHATEVER!**

**Me; I'amz kinda in need of help…**

**Rose; *Sigh* Here we go…**

**Me; *Glares at Rose then looks back at ya'll* ANYWAY! You see, oddly enough I'm starting to want to write again (A little bit anyway…check in my profile announcements and you'll see why I haven't been messaging anyone or anything…) but there's a problem… I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE IN CHAPTER 23; RETURN OF THE MORONS! TO DUELIST KINGDOM? PT 3! I've gotten a little occupied with Bloopers for episodes; 181 (I think so anyway), 182, 183 and 184. So yeah and I'm stuck on chapter 23... Not really that funny at the moment (The best joke has something to do with Yami's hair not growing back yet since that one chapter I shaved it off).**

**And I was wondering…well, could ya'll give me some ideas for Chappie 23? It would help me so much! And if you choose to help - I PROMISE I'll give the full credit to you!**

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE HELP ME WITH CHAPTER 23! It would be much appreciated!**

**Oh and thanks for 100 reviews! ^^ Oh and Catalyna Cullen, THANK YOU FOR DA POCKY! *Eats it***

**Rose; Pocky always makes her feel better…**

(Replies since the stupid reply button isn't working...seriously O.o..)

**Fallen Crystal Moon; *Eating the pocky you gave me* lol, brillaint ideas, Raven X3! I luvs them! And I shall use them cause I'm evil ^w^ Thanks! **

**Rose; *Blink* wait, how does that make you evil...oh nevermind...**

**Guardian of Knowlage; Um, I dunno if I'amz gonna use that idea... 'cause aren't you still making yur Bloopers? I've messaged you saying I couldn't wait to read them but you never replied.. *blink* ?**

**Rose; That wouldn't feel right to Rya to take yur idea if you were gonna use it...sorry **

**Me; I hope you're still making the bloopers, Guardian of Knowlage! That line was so funny! X3**

**Silver Wolf 551; lol, don't worry, yur helpin' me a lot just by trying, Luna ^^**

**Rose; *Evil smirk* I wanna write Bakura getting his head wacked!**

**Me; *sigh* gah ahead, Rose, just not to hard**

**Rose; Yeah, yeah, shut up baka hikari *Starts typing on my computer* **


	24. Part three of Return of the morons! To

**Rose; *Slaps me across the face repeatedly* STOP SULKING LIKE A DEPRESSED EMO AND WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY! *Points at the readers with her free hand* PEOPLE ARE WAITING - AND YOU'RE TAKING TO LONG!**

**Me; *Sitting in the emo-corner* Leave me alone, baka YAMI! **

**Rose; *Eye twitch* You got a nickname for ME now, huh? *Sends me to the Shadow Realm…AGAIN!***

**Me; x.x….bugger**

**Marik; MY NIPPLIES SENSED - **

**Bakura; SHUT UP! *Punches the living crap out of him***

**ANYWAY! **

**A huge thank you to the wonderful authors who gave me ideas for the third part ^^ *Sniff* you're all so AWESOME! Seriously! There aren't words to describe how utterly thankful I am to you all! **

**I do not own Yugioh, nor do I own any of the ideas given to me by the amazing reviewers who made this chapter possible. *Insert heart here***

* * *

**Chapter 23; Return of the Morons…! To Duelist Kingdom? Pt 3**

**OMR!….. That is all X3!**

**Remix time! 'Marik's Hair' *Music from Lady GaGa's Poker Face plays***

Marik; *Dressed as lady Gaga* I wanna buy some hair products like they do in Vampire Knight, Aido, Zero, Yuki Cross and then Kaname-Sempi go

Fangirls; _(We love him)_

Marik; You love my frekkin hair as I play Duel Monsters with Winged Dragon to start, and then I piss Bakura off when I say 'your hair totally sucks'!

Bakura; *Growls angrily in the background*

Marik; I'll piss him off, tell him his hair sucks!…I'll piss him off, tell him his hair sucks!… Can't beat my - can't beat my - no you can't beat my pretty hair! _I have got some gorgeous hair! _Can't beat my - can't beat my - no you can't beat my pretty hair! _I have got some gorgeous hair! _I have gorgeous hair - g-g-gorgeous hair - my pretty hair - I have gorgeous hair - g-g-gorgeous hair. My pretty hair!

Bakura; *Sigh* are you quite done singing about your shitty hair yet?

Marik; -_-…are you quite being a furby?

Bakura; Is that a no then?

_**Teto from Localoid; ISN'T MY VOICE JUST BEAUUUUUUUUUUTIFUL? *Breaks all the windows***_

**O.o….wtf?**

**With Melvin and Seto **

"Kaiba, I'm hungry!" whined Melvin as he walked beside Seto trying to find the others.

"And I don't give a damn, act like the caveman you started as and hunt something!" Seto shouted angrily, still covered in green crap. He walked further ahead while Melvin whined once more.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA BE A CAVEMAN!"

"This is what you're doing," Seto made a talking gesture with his hand, "THIS is what I want you to do." he closed his talking hand. "Understand?"

Melvin fell back and landed right on a rose bush. "!"

"…dumbass," he crossed his arms and watched as Melvin jumped from the rose bush. "Now hurry up so we can go find everyone, I think our screen time is -

**With Bakura, Rose and Marik**

"Are we there yet?" Marik asked.

"No," Rose answered.

"Are we there yet?" Marik asked once more.

"No," Bakura answered.

"Are we there yet?"

"_No," _Rose answered firmly, getting pissed.

"…are we there yet?"

"_**No," **_Bakura answered with a strict warning.

Marik giggled like an idiot. "Are we there yet - "

"NO, RA DAMNIT! SHUT UP!" Rose shouted angrily.

"No - are we there yet?"

"THAT'S IT - I'M THROWING YOU INTO THE OCEAN!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marik shouted in utter fear as Rose begun chasing him around the small area of the forest they walked. "BAKURA - CALL OFF THE EMO!"

"[Beep]. You. Marik. Ishtar. It's called 'Revenge' in case you haven't heard." Bakura said, walking calmly with his hands in his pockets as Rose proceeded to chase Marik - her hands into claws.

"Revenge for WHAT?" Marik shouted, running passed the still calm Bakura.

Bakura shrugged. "For never shutting up, for starters."

"HEY!" Rose shouted at Bakura. "I thought I told you not to talk to those whom I'm trying to get revenge on until I'm done with them!"

"My bad, evil-sweetheart."

Marik became pissed instantly. _I THOUGHT I WAS HIS EVIL-SWEETHEART!_

"Oh hey, look chibi!" Rose shouted and pointed at a bunny. "IT'S A BUNNY!"

"Wait, what did you call him…?" Marik; o.o…. "Did you call him 'CHIBI?"

Bakura glared at Rose while she just blushed embarrassedly. "Damnit, Rose!" (A;N; DAMNIT ROSE!)

"Sorry, Chibi…sorry dumbass authoress…"

Marik; HAHAHAHA! XD! OMR! YOU…YOU ACTUALLY CALL HIM CHIBI! (A;N, not everyone knows dhis, but dhat's actually true X3!…oh I just embarrassed myself…)

"SHUT UP MARIK!" Bakura shouted, grabbing Rose's arm and dragging her along with him as he walked. "YOU AND I ARE GONNA TALK!"

Marik sighed and suddenly felt very hungry. "Hmm…I'm hungry, I wonder where the Burger King is around here…" as he turned he tripped and fell flat on his already bruised face. "DAMNIT!" He pushed himself up a little and his eyes spotted some sparkling mushrooms.

_These mushrooms are sparkling? _He thought, sitting up and then sitting crossed-legged. He gasped at a sudden thought, _Maybe they are poisonous… but then again, they're sparkling - so maybe I'll turn into a sparkling vampire like in Twilight! _he immediately reached for the mushrooms and ate them. Then waited.

"….damnit, I'm not like the hot Edward Cullen yet…" Suddenly he shrunk and turned into Yugi…! Nah, just kiddin - he turned into a cute chibi!

"Huh - AHH!" He shouted in panic as he realized his voice was high pitched…like a chipmunk! "I sound like Yugi when he's pissed!" He stood and fell flat on his face. "OW! Damnit - I FEEL like Yugi when he's pissed!"

Bakura and Rose walked back, looking very calm… (A;N, *Looks suspiciously at the screen*)

Rose laughed suddenly once she saw Marik. "OMFR! M-Marik -….HAHAHAA!"

Bakura burst into laughter. "Oh. My. Ra! You look like a little bobble head, Marik!"

Marik growled and flipped them off. "Screw you anyway!"

"Awww!" Bakura and Rose said together, continuing to laugh their asses off! "How ADORABLE!"

"I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Marik shouted.

"AAAAWWWWWW!"

Marik; -_-…*Blinks then smiles* Hey! I can sing like Alvin now!

Bakura held his stomach. "Oh, the readers are going to be pissing themselves by the time this is over!"

"I think they already are…" Rose said.

Both;…..! XD! (A;N, *Sigh* forgive them, readers, the characters are assholes *Glares at the characters* STOP LAUGHING!…no - not you, readers…just…..I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO IGNORE ME! *Goes back to typing*)

Suddenly Inuyasha appeared. "IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" He started doing that annoying dance.

Bakura and Rose; *Stops laughing and just stares* o.o…

Marik laughed, then soon got annoyed and ran over, punching him right in the pride. "SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO YOUR OWN ANIME!"

"But Kagome will say - "

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted from afar.

Bakura was suddenly smashed into the ground while Inuyasha flinched.

Rose gasped. "CHIBI! - I-I mean - BAKURA!" (A;N, STOP [Beep]ING EMBARRASSING ME, ROSE!)

Rose looked up at the sky and flipped off the author. (A:N -_-…..)

Inuyasha and Kagome blinked. "…wtf?" Then they suddenly disappeared.

Bakura; WTF?

Meanwhile Marik stood there laughing his ass off. "WHAT A TWIST!"

Rose glared. "IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP - I'M GOING TO THROW YOU IN A TREE!"

Marik then frowned and ran over, punching her leg. "YOU SHUT UP!"

Rose; -_- ow…that hurt so much…. O.o - wait, WTF? *Turns into a chibi*

Rose's two fan boys; OMR! *Faints*

Marik; XD! . -Wait for it…..HA!

Rose pouted cutely while Bakura just stared at her, then started laughing like a jackass. She glared and punched his leg. "SHUT UP, BAKA!"

Bakura; XD! O.o….wait - *Turns into a chibi*

Marik laughed harder. "HAHAHA!" He pointed. "YOU LOOK CUTE!"

Rose wacked Bakura on the head. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING AN ASSHOLE, BAKURA!"

Bakura pouted cutely and rubbed his now bruised head. "Ow…"

**With Ryou and Rya in the cave with Envy…when did he/she become Envy…? I have no idea**

Rya sighed and continued to glare at the cosplayer. "Listen, idiot, you have two seconds before I go Jackie Chan on your ass!"

Ryou sighed.

The dude…chick…CARA! That's it's name….I think "Oh? And what if I do THIS?" It transformed into Miho from season zero…

Ryou gasped and his eye widened, Miho was Rya's most hated enemy. "Oh no! Rya - don't go stubborn bitch and attack her unprovoked!"

Rya's eye twitched. "WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE, MIHO? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE IN ONE OF TRISTAN'S WEIRD FANTASIES?"

Miho laughed. "Like I care about that retard! It's Ryou-Kun I want!"

Rya growled. "That's it - I'M GOING JACKIE CHAN ON YOUR ASS!"

Ryou sighed. "Shouldn't it be me and another guy fighting over Rya…?"

"Just wait 'till Joey comes back into the picture," Miho told him, "you'll get to fight."

"Oh…Joey Wheeler…the guy who can easily kick my butt….huzzah…"

"I WON'T LET HIM!" Rya shouted.

Miho lunged forward. "RYOU'S MINE!"

"HE'S MINE, DUMBASS!"

Suddenly the rock covering the whole out was moved, revealing three kawaii chibi's. Bakura, Rose and Marik.

Everyone froze and looked at the chibis…..then started laughing!

"OMR! You guys look so damn cute!" Rya shouted, holding her stomach.

Even Ryou was laughed. "T-That's so… hilarious!"

Bakura pouted. "IT'S NOT THAT [Beep]ING FUNNY!"

"YES IT IS!" Miho shouted, laughing her ass off.

"ISN'T!"

"IS!"

"ISN'T!"

"_IS!"_

"_**IS!"**_

"HA! So you agree!"

"Damnit! NO!" Bakura ran over, his arm sliding across Ryou and Rya's knees in the process. Then the two Hikari's turned into chibi's too!

They both looked at each other and gasped. "YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" They hugged each other.

Rose made a 'throw up' gesture with her hand while Marik pouted in jealousy.

Anyway, back with Bakura - he tripped over a rock and fell flat on his face. "…isn't this Marik's thing to be hitting his face all the time?"

"HEY!"

**With the burger king, Joey and Yugi….er, wait….. Let me try that again**

Joey and Yugi walked arm-in-arm, singing happily. "NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP - NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN…! NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU…OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT!"

Yami, who walked sadly in the back with his wig - I mean hear messy, sighed. "Will you both stop frekkin singing already? You're disturbing the quietness that is the air,"

Joey and Yugi looked behind and glared. "SHUT UP!"

Suddenly Zero from Vampire Knight ran through wearing a pink tutu. "I LOVE BARNEY!" then ran off.

Joey, Yugi and burger king; O.o…..

Then suddenly Goku appeared right in front of them. "All right, idiots! I'm here!"

Yugi blinked. "Who the hell are you…?"

"The name's Goku! And for the next few parts of this chapter - you three are officially my bitches! Now time for my super ultra long-to-activate dumbass power!" He did whatever he does to activate his awesome power. "HAAAAA…..MIIIII!"

**Meanwhile with Seto and Melvin**

"Hey, Seto, what are we suppose to be doing?" Melvin asked curiously.

"Finding those crazy people and my beautiful Joey so this game can continue." (A;N, O.o…..I'm actually starting to like Puppyshipping…seriously!)

"Dude," Melvin said, "I'm hungry…where's the food place?"

Suddenly Blurr from Transformers Animated ran through. " BECAUSEITSFUNTOCONFUSETHEM ANDIFTHEY' THENTHEYDIDN'!" HE THEN - *Clears throat* I mean, he then ran off.

Melvin blinked. "How does that answer my question?"

"It doesn't," Seto told him, "So shut up."

**Back with the others…who are now walking around the island…wtf happens when the screen cuts to another?**

Rya sighed. "I'm hungry…"

"Why is that the on-going quote for this chapter?" Bakura wondered aloud, only to get hit in the head by a rock. "OW! WHO THREW IT! WHO THE [Beep] THREW IT! SOMEBODY BETTER OWN UP! _**NOW! **_I'M GOING TO KICK THEIR ASS!"

"ROSE DID IT!" Marik shouted.

Bakura then shrugged. "S'all good then," he looked down at Rose, "But learn how to throw better, I didn't even pass out.

_Son of a… _Marik's eye twitched, _I THOUGHT THAT WOULD WORK!_

"Hey look!" Shouted someone from the bushes, everyone went O.O as the readers appeared.

The readers gasped as they saw the chibi's. "OMR - THEY'RE SO ADORABLE!" Then they all smirked evilly. "LETS GET EM'!"

"!" Everyone ran as fast as their little legs would allow.

Seto continuously hit Rya's head. "I HATE YOU FOR MAKING THIS FANFIC, RYA! THIS WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU'D STUCK TO THE PLAN AND MADE FANFICS NOBODY LIKED!"

She shoved his hand away. "I AM MAKING FANFICS THAT NOBODY LIKES! OH AND IT ISN'T _MY _FAULT THE FANS LIKE IT SO MUCH!"

"YES IT IS!" He then stopped and held up his hands, gesturing for everyone else to stop as well. Which they did….fearful of being sued if they didn't. "Quick everyone, we can create a diversion by throwing Rya at them! That'll give us some time to get away unharmed!"

"[Beep] you, Seto!" Rya shouted.

…**after they finally got away**

Everyone panted heavily, hiding behind some bushes while the fans ran around the island.

"Well, that was fun." Marik said angrily, sitting on the ground.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You're just mad 'cause the boys were chasing ME instead of YOU,"

"…shut up!"

Melvin laughed in the background.

"…wait," realization came over Rya, "Aren't we still playing tag?"

*intense and awkward pause*

Everyone but Melvin; O.O….

Melvin; *Evil smirk* WHO WANTS A HUG?

Everyone but Melvin; AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rose; I DO! *Hugs him and nothing happens*

Everyone; O.o…..wtf?

Jack Atlus; CARD GAMES ON [Beep]ING INHUMAN MOTORCYCLES!

**O.o….meanwhile**

Joey and Yugi were still arm-in-arm singing. "DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES? YEAH I LIKE WAFFLES! DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES? YEAH I LIKE PANCAKES!"

"THEN GO TO IHOP!" Yami shouted angrily.

"SHUT UP!" They both shouted. "HOMOPHARAOH!"

Yami; -_- *Mutters* meanies…*Sees the chibi's running and screaming* Oh hey, look, a group of adorable bobble heads!

Hearts filled Joey's eyes as he saw Rya. "RYA-CHAN!" He shoved Yugi into a bush and ran over and glomped Rya. "YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

Ichigo from Bleach; *Runs through* I'M NOT RETARDED!

"HEY!" Marik shouted, still running away from Melvin with the others. "PICK ME UP TOO - I DON'T WANNA BE HUGGED BY MISTER 'DEATH-HUG'!"

Joey flipped him off and continued running.

"AHHH!" Everyone continued running….how very interesting…(A;N, too boring - I'll make more supernatural shit happen to really make it a scene! *Starts typing again*)

Suddenly a dark pink dragon appeared and started glowing. _"I shall save you!"_

Bakura blinked while running. "Kaiba - do you REALLY think a holograph monster will help our situation? Ra, power really DOES go to your head!"

"It's not my dragon you idiot!" Seto shouted. "MY dragon is BLUE!"

"He's right!" Shouted Yugi, running beside Joey…who still carried Rya for no reason. "This doesn't look like his dragon!"

"I think it's constipated!" Shouted Joey, "It's starting to glow really bright!"

Rya; -_- it's not constipated you idiot…. Oh great, I just realized we've been referencing nothing but shit since this thing continued…!

"And you didn't expect that?"

"….not really,"

Kakashi from Naruto; *Runs through* I'M TOTALLY NOT EMO!

**After the dark pink dragon transported them to Egypt…..wait, WHAT? O.O oh this'll end bad…oh, did anyone else notice I forgot about Tristan, Anzu, Duke and Serenity?…no? ah - who cares anyway.**

Yugi, Joey, Marik, Rya and Ryou landed on the side of a pyramid and slide down. "AAAAAAHHH!" They then landed on a huge ass pillow.

"How conveniently unrealistic!" Joey shouted, smiling stupidly.

"Waow, it's hotter here then I remember.." _Or maybe it's just because I'M here._

"Wait…." Rya pointed at a wagon moving toward, what looked like, a market and automatically assumed something. "Oh. My. Ra….."

"What?" Yugi, Joey, Marik and Ryou asked.

"We're in Ancient Egypt…that asshole dragon transported us to the past!"

"How is that even possible…?" Ryou asked.

Marik smacked him upside the head. "THIS IS FANFICTION! THAT'S HOW IT'S POSSIBLE!"

Rya glared at Marik, rubbing Ryou's now bruised head. "TOUCH RYOU-KUN AGAIN AND I'LL GO JACKIE CHAN ON YOUR ASS!"

"Oooooooh, I'm soooooo scared of you." Marik said sarcastically. "I might actually cry in fear of your face, ugly."

Rya glared. "If that's you, then what am I?" she asked sacastically.

"Lamest. Comeback. EVER, Rya. HONESTLY!"

**GEMINISHIPPING IS AWESOME….! Er, end of chapter I mean!**

* * *

**I apologize immensely to the authors who gave me ideas for dhis chapter if I've insulted them in any way, I didn't mean to if I did ^^**

**Oh and….guess what! Bloopers aren't gonna be out for a while - so I'm thinking about doing a little Truth or Dare thing next chapter once the gang is back together.**

**So…any truth or dares for da Ygo Characters? (I'm only doing it next chapter, any others won't be for a while….not until season two anyway XD) **

**Please review ^^**


End file.
